Feel
by Kmy42
Summary: ¿Te imaginas a nuestros personajes de Final Fantasy VII viviendo... en un instituto? ¿Qué cosas podrían suceder al tener las típicas presiones adolecentes? Zack/Aerith, Cloud/Tifa ¡CAPITULO 15 UP!
1. Llegada

**¡Holaaaaa :DDD!**

Disclaimer: Bueno, como siempre digo, el trama y los personanjes de Final Fantasy VII y el Crisis Core (de los cuales tomo escenas importantes para esta historia pero las modifico) son creación de SquareEnix.

Datos: Bueno, por primera vez no es oneshot. Es una historia como tal y creo que tendrá unos 10 a 15 capítulos. Además es de caracter Universo Alternativo o UA; esa es la razón de que este representada en un instituto. También es un SongFic de la canción "Feel" Robbie Williams. La pareja principal y en la que basaré mi concentración es ZackxAeris, aunque eso no significa que no habrá alguna que otra pareja por ahí xD.

No los aburro más, ¡aca va el primer capítulo!

* * *

**Feel  
Capitulo 1: Llegada**

Era un domingo caluroso, que demostraba que finalmente las vacaciones se estaban terminando. Desgraciadamente siempre ha sido así el último día, como que hasta ese día intenta deprimirte. Y eso el moreno lo sabía bastante bien. Zack Fair llevaba una maleta de color azul oscuro en uno de sus musculosos brazos mientras entraba al instituto en compañía de su mamá. Él iba vestido con una polera de mangas color azul también, junto unos jeans negros y unas zapatillas sencillas. Su madre iba vestida de blanco y ambos tenían esos ojos color azul profundo, que hacen parecer que estuvieras en el cielo.

Entran y Zack gira para decirle a su madre:

- Gracias mamá, desde ahora puedo yo solo -

- De nada. Ahora cuídate mucho hijo, y te llamaré con tu papá dos veces por semana. No hagas nada que te ponga en problemas, ¿de acuerdo? -

- Claro, como ellos siempre vienen a mí y yo no a ellos… - agregó con un tono de ironía.

Su mamá rió. Zack siempre le alegraba el día y siempre era doloroso dejarlo y no verlo durante mucho tiempo. En Gongaga no había buenas escuelas donde él pudiera tener esas bases de las que toda madre se fija y por ello en Midgar decidieron que su único hijo estudiara. Ella abrazó a Zack y él recibió el abrazo, sabían que el próximo encuentro sería lejano y ambos aprovecharon el momento del adiós.

Su madre se despidió con la mano en la entrada del instituto de él y el moreno entró a lo que sería su nuevo hogar. Por lo menos él había estado el año anterior y no era un completo ignorante con respecto a los sectores, por ello se dirigió hasta el sector de recepción con completa carga.

Sin ninguna sorpresa, ya había gente pidiendo la ubicación de sus dormitorios compartidos. Había tres personas, donde Zack reconoció enseguida a una:

- ¡Cissnei! - saludó. Una castaña de unos ojos café muy claros lo miró y sonrió. Era más baja que él, y siempre llevaba unos guantes de cuero que no tenían los dedos para una mejor comodidad. Llevaba una polera de tirantes amarilla con unos pantalones negros. Su maleta era enorme, si hay que decirlo: era de color negro y muy ancha. _Mujeres_, pensó el chico.

- Zack, ¿cómo estás? - dijo ella, cruzando los brazos de su manera habitual.

- Bien, tuve unas buenas vacaciones por lo menos. ¿Y tú? -

- No tengo mucho que contar, en realidad. Siempre paseo por los otros pueblos buscando algún trabajo por ahí - Pasó su carné a la recepcionista mientras esperaba que le dieran la información de su cuarto. - Siempre la paso mejor con los chicos, aquí… además que este año estamos en segundo, por lo que será más entretenido -

- ¿Ah sí, y por qué? - se extrañó Zack.

- No sé, tal vez pasen ciertas cosas - dijo con un cierto aire de misterio. Zack siempre pensaba lo mismo; la que ponía un aire de misterio a todas las cosas era siempre Cissnei y lo hacía con tal naturalidad que estaba asegurado que ni ella se daba cuenta de su propio don. - Además, yo no somos todos unos desconocidos -

- Sí, en eso tienes razón -

- Bueno me debo ir, ya me dieron mis cosas - dijo. Tomó su maleta y Zack se iba a acercar para ayudarla a llevar las cosas, como todo un caballero, pero ella se negó y se despidió de él. Se quedó un momento pensativo, mirando la puerta.

- Oye querido, no tengo todo el día y tus compañeros tampoco, ¿sabes? - dijo la recepcionista, que miraba a Zack con cara de reproche. Éste dejó de mirar la puerta por donde se había ido la chica y tomó los papeles que le indicarían el lugar donde estaría su dormitorio, que sería compartido.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

El Edificio era enorme y estaba hecho para que durmieran ahí los alumnos. Mientras pasaba, algunas personas lo saludaban y muchas eran chicas; pero Zack solo deseaba entrar a su habitación y darse una siesta antes de la cena.

Y de repente…

¡POW! Zack había terminado en el suelo, prácticamente de la nada. Miró hacia todos lados y se encontró frente a un muchacho rubio que se paró a toda velocidad y se fue corriendo diciendo:

- ¡Perdona, tengo mucha prisa! - Zack quedó un poco confundido, todo fue muy rápido.

- Y pensar que tú eras así el año pasado… - dijo una conocida voz.

Zack levantó su cabeza y vio a Tseng. El no estaba en el mismo curso que Cissnei y él, sino en tercero (un año mayor); pero se hicieron muy buenos amigos en poco tiempo. Llevaba una polera sencilla blanca arremangada con pantalones negros y zapatos negros. Zack nunca podía entender por qué era tan formal a la hora de vestirse, pero eso es lo de menos.

- No creo que haya sido tan así, Tseng - dijo mientras se levantaba.

- Es que tú no lo veías de mi punto de vista - dijo el chico de una pequeña cola en el pelo y con un punto en su frente, mientras le pasaba su maleta y papeles tirados por todo el suelo. Ese punto en la frente era la marca de Tseng.

- Andas chistoso hoy, ¿eh? Gracias - dijo mientras recibía sus cosas por parte de él. - ¿Ya te instalaste? -

- Hace mucho, me estaba dando una vuelta en caso de encontrar una cara conocida. Será mejor que tú también vayas a tu habitación pronto, o si no te quedarás en el peor lado -

- Ha eso iba hasta que un chico me atropelló y me encontré contigo - dijo sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Tseng hizo una pequeña sonrisa. Él no era de muchas palabras, pero algo tan sencillo como una sonrisa demostraba confianza y que disfrutaba con esa persona.

- Hasta mañana Zack -

- Hasta mañana Tseng -

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Su habitación, la número 024 del Edificio llamado "Cristal", no estaba nada mal. Tenía una linda vista hacia el resto del instituto y era amplia, con dos camas pegadas a la pared y separadas por la ventana que había en medio y por un velador. Tenía un color blanco con un piso de alfombra color rojo oscuro. Zack dejó su maleta encima de la cama que ocuparía, la del lado derecho, y sacó de ella una foto enmarcada con sus padres y él.

Era muy bonita esa foto y era la que más le gustaba al chico. Él era pequeño y sonreía abrazado a su padre y su mamá le daba un beso en la mejilla. Zack, desde que había entrado al instituto, llevaba esa foto y la ponía siempre en el velador. Luego de ello, con los brazos apoyados en su cabeza y acostado, poco a poco empezó a darse esa siesta que anhelaba.

Parecieron minutos, pero se despertó estirando sus brazos, gracias a que golpeaban la puerta. Despertándose poco a poco, se levantó y abrió un poco la puerta para ver quién era. El sol se estaba poniendo ya.

Era un chico que tan solo con mirarlo se podía deducir que era tímido y un poco reservado. Era rubio con unos bellos ojos azules y llevaba una caja en sus manos con una mochila puesta en su espalda que apenas se podía.

- ¿Esta es la habitación 024, cierto? - preguntó en voz baja.

- ¿Perdona, qué dijiste? - el sueño siempre deja un poco despistado a Zack.

- Qué si es la habitación 024 - dijo el rubio un poco más fuerte.

- ¡Ah, sí; ésta es! ¿Aquí te asignaron? - El desconocido asintió, parecía aliviado de haber podido encontrar al fin su habitación. - ¿Te ayudo con la caja? -

- Sí, muchas gracias - Entraron los dos a la habitación y dejaron las cosas de él en la otra cama, la de la izquierda.

Ahí Zack pudo apreciarlo mejor. Llevaba un chaleco negro con unos jeans y zapatillas. Era del mismo porte que él pero se notaba que era un poco debilucho, por así decirlo. Lo que más destacaba de él era el pelo… y ahí el moreno reconoció a su compañero de habitación.

- ¡Tú eres el chico que me atropelló hace un rato! - Parecía que el aludido no entendía, pero empezó a conectar ideas mirando el perfil de Zack y llegó a la misma conclusión.

- Yo choqué con alguien hace un rato. Si eras tú, perdona. Tenía mucha prisa y… -

- No hay problema. Pero menuda fuerza tienes, casi me mandas a volar. Oye, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, a todo esto? -

- Cloud Strife, mucho gusto. Soy de primer año - le tendió su mano.

- Yo me llamo Zack Fair, segundo año - Estirando su otra mano, hicieron un apretón de cortesía.

Cloud lanzó una sonrisa tímida al aire, se notaba que estaba un poco cohibido con la presencia de Zack. Se puso a abrir su caja y ha sacar sus cosas, para hacer algo.

- ¿Y por qué ibas tan apurado? Ni las clases han comenzado y ya te estás estresando… - dijo Zack mientras se sentaba en su cama, apoyando sus brazos en ella.

- Es que me había perdido en el instituto y una amiga me estaba esperando en la entrada. Cuando tropecé contigo, iba muy atrasado - Zack rió ante lo dicho por Cloud. Éste lo miró un poco confundido, exactamente igual cuando te mira alguien que no entiende ni una por qué haces eso. El moreno captó el mensaje y aclaró:

- Yo también me perdí el primer día que pisé este lugar. Por lo menos no soy el único. Además te entiendo… yo también me preocuparía si mi novia me espera hace mucho y yo no he llegado… -

La reacción de Cloud al escuchar la palabra "novia" fue espectacular y es algo de lo que Zack no esperaba. Al aludido se le cayó una caja que tenía en sus manos y poniéndose totalmente rojo dijo:

- ¡E… e… ella no es mi novia! Sólo somos amigos de infancia y que nuestros padres hayan decidido inscribirnos al mismo instituto… -

- ¿Ella también esta en el instituto? ¿En tu mismo curso? - Cloud asintió.

- Por lo menos no estarás solo en tus clases - Con ese cambio en la conversación Zack logró que Cloud perdiera el color rojo de sus mejillas y se olvidara de lo que había dicho. Pero esa reacción… era extraña o mejor dicho muy interesante.

- Sí… además este lugar es gigante. Creo que me perderé mínimo unas diez veces -

- No te preocupes, por lo menos seré tu guía. Además no es para tanto, yo ya me he perdido unas veinte veces como mínimo -

Los dos rieron. Ambos no necesitaron formalidades ni tiempo, se dieron cuenta enseguida que serían muy buenos amigos.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ya era de noche y no sería sorpresa que después de la cena no estuviera rondando nadie por el sector, todos estarían en sus dormitorios. Igualmente ella no desistió y llegó finalmente a la habitación que le correspondía. Llevaba una maleta con una mochila pequeña en su espalda. Tocó con mucha suavidad la puerta del dormitorio número 042, el que le habían asignado. Era nueva en el lugar, por ello lo mejor era no llamar mucho la atención.

Abrió una chica de pelo negro largo, con un cuerpo muy proporcionado, a falta de una palabra que permita describirla mejor. Sus ojos eran de un bello color café oscuro, aunque tenían una calidez muy bella. Usaba aritos con una forma de gotita plateada que le veían.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres algo? - preguntó. No era pesada, se notaba que era muy bondadosa.

- La verdad soy tu nueva compañera de habitación - dijo la chica con una pequeña sonrisita.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡Saludos! Bueno, acá va otra historia que será más larga en comparación con las otras dos que he publicado. Se que está un poco repetitivo esto de que estén en un instituto y blablabla xD, pero no lo pude resistir. Me gustan esta clase de historias porque muestran una faceta más profunda de los personajes y eso me entusiasma mucho, como la de Zack y Cloud, que me encanta la amistad que tienen :D. ¿Se fijaron que ya salieron personajes como Tseng y Cissnei, donde ella tendrá un papel fundamental? No les quiero decir más detalles... ya saben, el suspenso juajaja xD. Todavía no vemos a Zack y Aeris, pero no se preocupen, llegará.

Esta historia surgió gracias a la canción Feel, de Robbie Williams y se basa en ella. En este capitulo no se nota pero a medida que avancen los caps. se hará más notorio. Además iré publicando por semana (esa es la idea), pero en verdad depende de los reviews. Me preocupa si encuentran bueno lo que publico y si les gusta realmente.

Cuidense todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo,

**Kmy42**


	2. Primera Mirada

**Holaaas :DD!!  
**  
Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, que Final Fantasy es propiedad de SquareEnix. Yo solo la coloco en otro contexto, eso es todo. Si fuera mía la historia de Final Fantasy VII hubiera cambiado el hecho que Zack no muriera :(

Datos: Es el segundo capítulo de este fanfic. Las letras en cursiva son pensamientos.

¡Disfruteen!

* * *

**Feel  
Capítulo 2: Primera Mirada**

Cuando abrió sus ojos de un color verde intenso sintió la luz entrando por la ventana y cubriendo su cuerpo como una manta, su piel brillaba, llena de vida, con esos rayos matutinos. Aerith Gainsborough suspiró mientras se amarraba el pelo en una cola por el momento y pisaba el fresco piso pero áspero de su habitación con sus pies descalzos. Su pijama no era más que un simple camisón de color celeste que marcaba disimuladamente su figura.

Justo cuando se levantó se abrió la puerta del baño. De él salió Tifa Lockhart, su compañera de dormitorio y además compañera de curso, en primer año. Tenía el uniforme puesto, color azul oscuro con una corbata de color blanco que destacaba. Eso si el uniforme no lograba ocultar la figura de Tifa, donde un factor importante era, sin dudas, la falda que era un poco más corta que lo usual y sus pechos. Tenía el pelo suelto y sus aritos plateados.

- Que bueno que despertaste dormilona, que debemos irnos en un rato más a la cafetería para tomar un desayuno o si no moriremos en nuestro primer día - Aerith sólo logró asentir. Tenía mucho sueño todavía y soltó un pequeño bostezo que tapó con una de sus manos.

- Estoy muy cansada, pero lo haré. Gracias por tu preocupación, Tifa - La aludida solo sonrió, las dos se llevaban muy bien desde que Aerith tocó a la puerta anoche. Ambas hablaron un buen rato antes de que decidieran que era hora de dormir.

- No deberías agradecerlo, mejor será que nos apuremos - Con eso Aerith se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al armario donde sacó lo necesario para darse una pequeña ducha.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

- En serio Cloud, no fue entretenido de que me lanzaras ese jarrón de agua helada en mi cabeza hoy día - dijo Zack mientras se dirigía con Cloud al comedor.

En la mañana, cuando Cloud salió del baño a eso de las ocho, Zack todavía dormía como si nada. Intentando en vano despertarlo diciéndole algunas cosas, Cloud optó por una medida drástica: tomó el jarrón que había encima de la mesa de noche lleno de agua y lo vació encima de Zack. Por lo menos se logró el objetivo de que el moreno se despertara y se preparara para ir a clases.

- Era la única manera de despertarte y ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Además, si no hacía eso, podrías haber dormir mínimo una semana sin molestarte - dijo disculpándose.

- Bueno, en ese punto podemos coincidir -

Mientras se dirigían a la cafetería, Zack le mostraba a Cloud los establecimientos y saludaba a personas con que no se había visto desde el año escolar anterior. Entre ellos estaba Runo, Rude, Génesis (aunque Zack no se mostró muy motivado por verlo) y Angeal, que era la especie de hermano mayor responsable y serio de Zack. Pero no eran tan solo conocidos: también muchas chicas intentaron invadirlo con preguntas un poco incómodas, incluso al mismo Cloud. _Que popular es entre las chicas_, pensó el rubio sorprendido.

Por su parte a Zack le molestaba un poco que las chicas se le acercaran a invadirlo, o a acosarlo, para ser más precisos. Llegaba a ser divertido en un principio, pero que no te dejaran respirar ni siquiera el primer día de clases harta… ¿no?

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, estaban casi todos sentados. Al pasar a buscar sus desayunos, muchos los miraron. Cissnei, que estaba pidiendo su desayuno, le guiñó un ojo a Zack y le sonrió, antes de irse con su grupo de amigos, entre ellos Elena (que eran amigas de la infancia). Este se ruborizó un poco, algo que Cloud no ignoró.

- ¿Quién era ella? - preguntó mientras se sentaban en una mesa solos, mientras comía su pan.

- Cissnei, una amiga mía - dijo el chico de ojos azules. Estaba un poco ido y se notaba que no tenía ganas de hablar de ella con él ahora, por eso intentó cambiar enseguida el tema. - ¿Y tu amiga, donde está? -

- No lo sé, acordamos que nos veríamos aquí a esta hora. Es probable que se haya atrasado - dijo el rubio mientras miraba su reloj, un poco preocupado.

Comieron en silencio un rato, entre la tensión por la pregunta de Cloud y el hambre surgió un momento incómodo del cual se arrepintieron ambos. En un instante, Cloud levantó la mirada, sonrió tímidamente y levantó su mano saludando a alguien; sin lugar a dudas a su amiga. Zack también miró en la misma dirección.

Al acercarse las dos, él se fijó enseguida en ambas. Una era muy bella y se notaba que era una mujer de armas a tomar, con su buena figura y el pelo largo de un color negro. Como todos los hombres, se fijó muy bien en su figura y no la encontró nada mal, percibió que era una mujer muy centrada.

Pero toda la concentración de Zack cayó en la chica que iba a su lado. Era un poco más baja que la otra y se notaba que era un poco más debilucha y frágil en términos de físico; era más delgada y tenía su piel más clara que ella. Era bonita y llevaba el pelo amarrado en una larga trenza sin ningún adorno. Pero en lo que más se fijo fueron en sus ojos: Eran de un verde brillante, rebosantes de vida por donde se mirasen y emanaban un aire de completa sinceridad y dulzura. El moreno sintió una pequeña sacudida al verla, nunca había visto a una chica que despertara sus sentidos de esa manera sin ni siquiera conocerla.

Mientras, desde el punto de vista de Aerith, cuando Tifa la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron a esa mesa ocupada por ellos, la cetra ya se había fijado en ambos como de pasada, pero no había apreciado todas sus características físicas.

Uno de los chicos se notaba que era un poco tímido, rubio y de ojos azules. Pero los ojos de él no se comparaban a los del otro: eran muchísimo más profundos y parecían que la impulsaran a volar, a ver el cielo claro todo el día. Eran encantadores esos ojos, eran abrasadores, hicieron que ella sintiera una comezón en una de sus manos. Se deducía que era más alto que ella y por mucho, con una musculatura que destacaba su cuerpo y de una fuerza que se podría admirar incluso.

El trance de ambos fue roto por Tifa.

- ¡Al fin te encuentro Cloud! ¿Cómo ha estado tu día? - dijo mientras se sentaba.

- Bueno, hasta ahora no me he perdido gracias a Zack… Lo siento Tifa. Los presento - dijo Cloud levantando una mano apuntando a Zack. Aerith aprovecha el momento que le brinda Cloud para mirarlo de nuevo. Este, por su parte, mira a Tifa.

- Soy Zack Fair de segundo año, mucho gusto - lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, esas que uno pone cuando se presenta.

- Yo soy Tifa Lockhart, la amiga de Cloud y ella es Aerith Gainsborough, ambas del primer año - dijo mientras se apuntaba a ella y luego a la otra chica según sus nombres.

Ocurrió un silencio de verdad incómodo, incluso se podía cortar el aire con un cuchillo. Tanto Aerith como Zack deseaban romperlo, pero cuando se preparaban para ello…

… justo sonó el ruido de la campana. Los tres se despidieron de Zack, que les explico detenidamente como llegar a la siguiente clase sin perderse.

Aerith notó una pequeña decepción en la cara de Zack y también un poco de recelo.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Aerith iba un poco apartada de Cloud y Tifa, que hablaban animadamente. Ella era una mujer muy abierta y le encantaba conocer gente nueva y no tenía pánico al saludar a alguien, pero tenía esa extraña impresión con respecto a Zack Fair. El aura, a falta de una palabra más precisa, mostraba que él le tenía un recelo a algo en específico, como un miedo. En otras palabras: una especie de secreto o un problema el cual no quisiera revelar.

Pero él parecía esa especie de chico que era simpático y con una gran personalidad. Además, se notaba a kilómetros que era una buena persona. Eso la ponía más nerviosa que nunca y más inquieta. Era extraña esta sensación. Además… nunca había visto a alguien más guapo en toda su vida, que ella recordara.

Al llegar a la sala de matemáticas, se sentó atrás de Tifa y Cloud, apoyada en la pared. Se notaba que eran novatos; casi nadie se hablaba. "Los amigos" eran la única gran excepción.

Se fijó en su compañera de banco, tenía el pelo corto y de color negro azabache. Su cara era preciosa y tenía unos ojos que demostraban esa energía al rojo vivo que casi nunca se ve en una persona: inagotable. Tenía una cinta de color negro también atada a su frente y que era muy larga. Y, en una de sus muñecas, estaba el símbolo de la ciudad de carácter oriental llamada…

- ¿… Wutai? - dijo Aerith a nadie en particular. Al tan solo mencionar de su ciudad natal, la chica giró rápidamente su cabeza y con sus ojos abiertos de par en par preguntó:

- ¿Sí, qué pasa con ella? -

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

- Ni comenzamos las clases y ya está su mente en otro lado, ¿no Fair? - dijo una voz determinada.

Zack se sobresaltó. Tenía su cabeza apoyada con su mano derecha, mientras miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana; pero al oír ese comentario casi se cae de la silla por el susto y ve delante de él a Cid Highwind, que es el profesor de física y mecánica.

Todos miraban la escena. Siempre había problemas entre Zack Fair y Cid Highwind, llegando al punto de que si no ocurría alguna pelea entre ambos en menos de una semana todos podemos considerar que el mundo vendrá a su fin, que el año 2012 se adelantó o como lo quieran llamar. Además, siempre era exactamente el mismo problema: Cid exigía muchísimo de sus alumnos y a Zack no le importaba su materia en lo más mínimo. Por ello Angeal conoce a Zack: Cid obligó a Zack a que tuviera un tutor para subir sus notas y que, para colmo, el mismo Cid eligió.

- Perdona, estaba en otro lado -

- Fair - dijo Cid. Todo el aliento a cigarrillo llegó a la cara de Zack. _¿Es qué nunca para de fumar?_ El chico arrugó su nariz, claramente molesto por el olor. Algunos se rieron, pero Cid no se inmutó - Ya hemos tenido problemas antes. Se que no te gusta mi materia, pero si realmente quieres pasar este curso sin ningún "percance" será mejor que empieces a trabajar ya -

- Claro, claro - _¿Llamas "percance" que me hayas mandado a detención 48 veces el año pasado y yo no hubiera hecho nada mal? Valla… _Con eso el profesor sonrió gustoso y se retiró.

Zack empezó a mirar la ventana nuevamente. Siempre ha ignorado física, es el que más odia; pero eso ahora era lo de menos. Tenía ciertas cosas que pensar y nadie lo sacaría de sus pensamientos. Bueno excepto…

- No quería comenzar mal el año, Fair, pero veo que tendré que tomar medidas un tanto drásticas -

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

- ¿Qué, una semana castigado? - dijo Angeal con los ojos abiertos.

- Sí, deberé comenzar hoy día mismo - dijo Zack, un poco molesto. Angeal se cruzó de brazos. El gran Angeal era el primero de su clase y un "alumno simplemente brillante" según Cid. Era muy popular entre las chicas y era un buen amigo, uno de los cuales darías todo.

Estaban caminando en el patio del colegio, que era gigante y estaba lleno de árboles con inmensas sombras, ideales para combatir el calor. Era la hora del almuerzo.

- Ya empezaste de nuevo Zack. Será mejor que te esfuerces si es que te propones superar el número de castigos del año pasado - Y, cuando quiere ser severo, lo era. Zack se sentía mucho peor con los retos de Angeal que con los de Cid. En lograr hacer sentir remordimiento, Angeal gana sobre mil puntos a Cid.

- Lo sé, pero tenía mejores cosas que pensar. Además es solo el primer castigo, ¿no? -

- Ojala sea así - Zack lo miró levantando una ceja, diciéndole sin palabras que confiara más en él. Angeal sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo, hacia un lado de una manera muy cool.

En esos momentos pasó alguien corriendo con agilidad un poco lejos de ellos dos. Era Aerith. Su enorme trenza volaba al viento y su pelo castaño brillaba con mucha intensidad frente al sol. Su falda se levantaba levemente al correr, pero como no era muy corta, no se veía nada. Sus pequeñas manos iban al compás con sus pies. Zack quedó mirándola y algo raro sucedió.

Ella giró su rostro hacia él, intentando mirar el sector donde corría. Al fin y al cabo era nueva en el lugar. Pero su mirada pilló a Zack por unos breves segundos y verde y azul se conectaron un pequeño momento. Para ambos parecieron eternos, no querían que terminara.

Pero Aerith no tenía tiempo. Cortó esa conexión y siguió corriendo sin parar, hasta perderse de vista.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¿Cómo están todos? Bueno, tengo muchas cosas que decirles. Ante todo, muchas gracias por el apoyo y el interés que estan poniendo en este fic, me alegra mucho saber que les está agradando y espero que siga siendo así. Además este capítulo lo encuentro interesante ¡porque es el primer encuentro de Zack y Aerith, damas y caballeros! Podrán pensar que no fue como algunos se imaginarán, pero es necesario que se conocieran así para que el resto de la historia se desarrolle como debe ser. Pero habrá mas contacto en los siguientes caps., no pierdan la calma porfas xD. Además muestra algo interesante, ¿qué secreto tiene Zack? Eso es super hiper crucial, ahí los dejo para que piensen un poco jaja :B

Bueno, ahora les quiero decir que me costará un poco subir porque desde junio comienza el calvario con pruebas globales como les digo yo y necesito con urgencia buenas notas, sobre todo en matemáticas que me está llendo como las... . ¡Destesto ese ramo ¬¬! Si es que me atraso perdonen muchísimo, intentaré ir actualizando semanalmente, ojala pueda xD.

¡Gracias por leer y espero más reviews, para saber opiniones de este capitulo!

Se despide,

**Kmy42**


	3. Encuentro

**Hola :D, hace tiempo que no los veia :D!  
**  
Disclaimer: Como siempre digo, Final Fantasy VII es propiedad exclusiva de Square Enix, por lo que esto no es mio. Solo queria poner la historia en otro contexto, porque me gustó la idea xD

Datos: ¡Tercer capítulo! Soy tan feliz. La pareja principal es obvio, Zack y Aerith; por que si no te gusta esta pareja es mejor que no sigas leyendo. Pero si quieres leer no tengo ningún problema, la verdad xDDD.

Disfruten la lectura :D

* * *

**Feel  
Capitulo 3: Encuentro**

- Muy bien, ¿no hay dudas al respecto? - preguntó el profesor de gimnasia y deportes a sus alumnos, mientras miraba a todos los novatos para reconocerlos. Todos estaban sentados en el pasto con sus uniformes para esa clase: la de los hombres era una polera blanca con la insignia del colegio junto a unos pantalones de buzo grises. El de las chicas era el mismo, pero con shorts que se asemejaban mucho a los de jeans pero grises.

Tifa miraba hacia todos lados por la cancha. Era el segundo día de clases con la primera clase de Preparación Física y Aerith brillaba por su ausencia. Ayer, aunque apenas la conocía, se comportó muy extraño en el recreo después del primer bloque y en el almuerzo.

**FLASH BACK**

_Tifa y la compañera de banco de Aerith, Yuffie, hablaban muy animadamente sobre gustos. En ese momento eran sus ciudades natales, ya que ese fue el motivo con el cual se conocieron las tres. Era la hora del almuerzo y se dirigían las dos a una mesa._

_- Wutai es mi orgullo, y por eso defenderé a todos los que se quieran meter con ella - dijo la pequeña, con un claro orgullo en su voz. Se golpeó su pecho con un puño._

_Tifa sonrió mientras colocaba su bandeja en la mesa. Aunque las dos eran del mismo curso, la diferencia entre ambas era realmente grande. Bastaba con echar una primera mirada entre ambas. _

_- Aerith dijo que no tardaría mucho en ir al cuarto a buscar un "instrumento" de estudio, ¿se habrá perdido? - Yuffie, que se estaba comiendo un sandwish de palta, no podía hablar muy bien y eso se debe que le haya costado decir:_

_- Non freo, fanquilizate - La interpretación de Tifa fue "No creo, tranquilizate"._

_- Sí, pero la bandeja que le sacamos se enfriará - en ese instante Yuffie empezó a atragantarse con su propio bocado y empezó a golpearse su pecho para poder tragar. Ha pesar de eso, Tifa no se dio cuenta: no estaba tan solo preocupada por Aerith, si no también por Cloud, que aún no mostraba señales de vida._

_En es preciso instante apareció una mancha frente a las dos que se sentó en una silla fugazmente. Era la misma Aerith. Un poco más atrás venía con una cara de completa incomprensión Cloud, que no entendía nada al parecer. _

_- Hey, Aerith, ¿por qué tanto apuro? - dijo Yuffie con una risita. Ahí Tifa se fijo con más detalles: la chica no estaba comiendo, estaba devorando a grandes bocados el almuerzo que le habían traído las chicas. Cloud se sentó al lado de ella._

_- ¡Ah! Es que debería haber ido a la recepción hace unos pocos minutos y se me olvidó. Tengo que darme prisa - dijo mientras tomaba su jugo de naranja de unos 2 o tres tragos. _

_- Pero… Aerith, la… - dijo Cloud, pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase para que la creta se paró, se despidió rápidamente de todos y se fue corriendo._

_- … la recepción no atiende en la hora del almuerzo - terminó el rubio en un susurro que provocó duda entre los tres._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- Entonces, deberán correr… - dijo el profesor pero fue interrumpido. Una persona venía en dirección hacia el grupo. Nadie la confundió, era la chica de una larga trenza, bonitos ojos verdes y una personalidad cálida. Yuffie se golpeó la cara con una de sus manos, mientras Tifa y Cloud intercambiaban miradas preocupación.

Aerith llegó al lado del grupo y se apretaba con una mano su pecho mientras la otra la ayudaba a apoyarse en su rodilla. Se notaba a distancia que había tenido una carrera contra reloj para llegar. El profesor Barret Wallace la miró un momento, sin comprender, hasta que consultó la lista.

- ¿Usted es la señorita Aerith Gainsborough? - dijo. Tenía pinta de esos profesores crueles, esos tipos que no se inmutan con nada. Aerith se puso derecha y lo miró directo a los ojos.

- Sí, profesor. Disculpe mucho, pero tuve que encargarme de un pequeño percance - dijo con una sonrisita.

- Independiente del problema que presentes ahora me tiene sin cuidado. Si desde ahora estás llegando tarde, creo que tendremos bastantes problemas, señorita. Valla a ponerse con sus compañeras - dijo apuntando al grupo. La chica tan solo asintió, su puso entre Yuffie y Tifa. Las miró con una cara de remordimiento.

- Antes que me interrumpieran, les quería decir que hoy correrán y luego haremos una prueba para medir sus habilidades físicas. Es importante hacer una buena actividad física, por lo que deben poner empeño en esta clase. ¡Troten 10 minutos! - dijo Barret, levantando una mano como señalando al cielo.

Todos se pusieron a trotar enseguida. No muchos saben si fue por la actitud del profesor o por el reto de Aerith, pero todos estaban muy tensos corriendo.

Mientras Aerith intentaba trotar ya que estaba muy cansada (había corrido sin parar durante cinco minutos para llegar rápido a la clase), Tifa se le acercó, con Yuffie y Cloud.

- ¿Qué pasó Aerith, por qué llegaste tan tarde? - preguntó Yuffie.

- Ah, lo que sucede es que me perdí en el camino y tuve que pedir recomendaciones para llegar - dijo ella sin rodeos.

- Pero es extraño, hoy te levantaste mucho más temprano que de costumbre - dijo Tifa. Había algo que tenía la chica de Nibelheim, podía percibir cuando alguien mentía y cuando no. Y algo era claro: Aerith ocultaba algo que no quería que se supiera.

- Lo sé, era para ir a recepción. Tenía que hablar con el director - dijo la cetra mirando hacia otro lado.

- Pero por lo menos no tuviste problemas con eso - dijo Cloud, que iba un poco adelantado con respecto a las chicas.

- Si, por lo menos - dijo ella.

Los otros la adelantaron, obviamente correr mucho cansa y te agotas enseguida. Los otros tenían el ademán de parar para acompañarla, pero la chica de ojos verde los alentó a ser corriendo.

La verdad es que en la tarde de ayer, mientras iba al baño de las chicas, había encontrado algo muy interesante. Y aunque no le gustaba guardar ese secreto a los demás, quería tenerlo todo en orden antes de mostrárselo. Además… ese lugar le traía paz y quería conservar esa paz para sí misma.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Ya era de noche. La luna se asomaba con todo su esplendor en el cielo. Zack Fair salió de la sala donde cumplió su segunda noche de castigos y sintió una pequeña brisa que revoloteaba sus cabellos negros. Cerró los ojos y suspiró levemente. Estaba un poco cansado, a pesar de que era el segundo día.

Empezó a pasearse por el patio. Los árboles enormes proyectaban sombras majestuosas en los suelos y su propia sombra les hacía compañía a los demás. Se apoyó en uno de ellos con su espalda y se puso a mirar las estrellas. Aunque muchos creen que es una persona un poco desordenada e inquieto, Zack siempre busca, en un cachito de su día, un poco de paz. Fue genial tener ese cachito en ese momento, donde solo se oyen grillos.

Pero no fue eterno. Un crujido de una pequeña ramita delató que había alguien más por los alrededores.

Zack utilizó ese mismo árbol para esconderse de la persona que estaba por lo alrededores. Se fijó que intentaba pasar desapercibida entre las sombras. Su cuerpo era delgado y bien equilibrado. La trenza brillaba en la noche.

No había dudas, era Aerith. _¿Qué hace a estas horas fuera del dormitorio? ¿La habrán castigado por lo de Barret?_ Pero no lo parecía, Aerith caminaba demasiado sigiloso para alguien que sale de un castigo.

Notó que la chica se dirigía al sector de los dormitorios de las chicas a gran velocidad pero intentando no llamar la atención. Las sombras de la engañosa noche se la tragaron.

Pero la noche no logró tragar las dudas que tenía Zack.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

- ¿De verdad te la encontraste en la noche? - dijo asombrado Cloud, que estaba junto a Zack en el recreo.

- Sí… no es normal ver a alguien a las doce de la noche deambulando por ahí tan descaradamente. ¿No les ha dicho nada? -

- No, en absoluto. Ya sabemos que hay algo que no nos quiere decir, pero dejaremos que las cosas fluyan. Su razón tendrá, ¿no? - dijo el rubio, levantando sus hombros.

- Tienes razón en parte, pero igualmente preocupa. Como estoy castigado hoy y los próximos días gracias a ese fumador compulsivo, podré ver que esta planeando -

- Bien, le diré a Tifa que no se preocupe. Dice que siempre llega tarde al dormitorio y se levanta temprano… aunque apenas la conoce, lo encuentra extraño - Zack sonríe.

- Bien, enamorado - dice en un susurro el chico de ojos azul profundo.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Zack? - dijo Cloud, que se había levantado de un banco y no había oído.

- Nada, nada - dice el aludido levantando sus manos mientras come una manzana.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

_¿Cómo es que es viernes y todavía no la puedo pillar con las manos en la masa? Llega a ser patético…_

Zack estaba cansado y un poco enojado consigo mismo. Desde esa conversación con Cloud el miércoles, no ha logrado pillar a Aerith o por lo menos seguirla. Es como si la chica supiera que la estaba siguiendo.

Era extraño que se preocupara tanto de ella, la verdad. Pero algo lo inquietaba. Quería saber por qué era tan reservada, por qué se escapaba en las noches y en las mañanas y por qué pareciera que creara una muralla de alrededor de ella para que la gente conociera lo mínimo. Esa chica, desde que la vio el lunes, le pareció muy bonita. Pero sus ojos eran un poco distantes, a pesar de que hablaba con todos. Es extraño de entender, y Zack quería saber esas respuestas.

Pero la vio. Y lo mejor de todo: ya no se dirigía a los dormitorios de las chicas. Miraba hacia todos lados, revisando que no hubiera nadie mirando. Como no se percató del muchacho que la seguía, la cetra caminó y cruzó el patio como si nada para ponerse al frente de una reja que estaba cerrada con llave. Esa reja llevaba al gimnasio.

_Será imposible que entre_. Se equivocaba. Aerith, ágilmente, sacó dos hierros de su lugar, pasó la reja y los volvió a poner en su sitio. Cuando notó que se encontraba a una distancia prudente, Zack sacó los hierros, igual que ella, y pasó al sector del gimnasio.

Era difícil ver algo con tanta oscuridad y tantos árboles, pero Zack escuchaba sus pasos y la seguía. Ella se metió a una zona donde estaban prohibidos los alumnos. Y Zack, impulsado por su curiosidad, fue al mismo lado.

Al llegar al lugar donde Aerith se escapaba desde las noches hasta las mañanas se sorprendió, nunca hubiera imaginado que estaba ese lugar en el instituto.

- ¿Y éste lugar? - dijo asombrado.

- ¿Quién está ahí? - dijo Aerith.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¿Como andan todos? Bueno, yo aquí con millones de trabajos, de pruebas, de libros... estoy muy cansada. He tenido pruebas por todos lados y mis compañeros están que lloran por tanta cosa. Hasta quieren que les llegue la gripe AH1N1 xDD, pero yo no. Me gusta estar sanita :D Pero la próxima semana termina todo al fin y luego vacaciones de invierno! :DDDDDD Perdonen el atraso, pero no he podido descansar.

Este capítulo me gusta más que nada porque es el preparativo para el próximo, donde habrá más que un roce entre nuestra pareja. Y veremos mucho Cloti xD, al fin :D! Además, comenzará un pequeño problema por ahí... sin contar que sabrán en el próximo capítulo que es el lugar donde Aerith se va :O. No los quiero adelantar nada xD.

Bueno, eso. Muchas gracias por tener paciencia y espero sus reviews. Cuidense!

**Kmy42**


	4. Una Promesa y Actividades

**Hola a todos, al fin los veo xD**

Disclaimer: Como siempre digo, esta historia es mia pero los personajes no. Son de SquareEnix; yo solo los tomo y los pongo en otro contexto :D

Datos: Al fin Cloti y una escena de Zack y Aerith! Les juro, he esperado publicar este capitulo hace mucho y me gustó mucho escribirlo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo :3

¡Disfruten su lectura!

* * *

**Feel  
Capitulo 4: Una Promesa y Actividades**

- ¿Quién está ahí? - preguntó nuevamente la muchacha, con un poco de temor ya que la habían descubierto con las manos en la masa.

El moreno se tomó un poco de tiempo antes de contestar. _Aerith 0, Zack 1_

- Soy yo… Zack Fair - dijo mientras salía de las sombras para mostrarse frente a la chica y también para ver con mayor detalle el lugar donde se encontraba.

El lugar estaba inundado de naturaleza. Había muchas flores de diferentes colores por todos lados y de diferentes tamaños que resaltaban, a pesar de la oscuridad de la infinita noche. Había una manguera, que sin dudas Aerith tomó, esparcida por el suelo. También había en un montón palas, jarrones y muchos implementos para un jardín. Aunque el lugar era un poco grande y se asemejaba mucho a un jardín trasero, los árboles que rodeaban el sector no permitían chismosos; formaban un escudo contra ellos.

Y en lo que se fijó y atrajo su atención fue la linda chica que estaba hincada en el suelo arreglando una flor; Aerith estaba un poco manchada de tierra es su cara y manos, pero a pesar de ello se veía linda. Su piel destacaba por los rayos de la luna.

La aludida se paró con agilidad y miró a Zack. Este se esperaba algo parecido a un reto, pero…

- Con que eras tú el que me seguía, ¿no? - dijo apoyando una de sus manos en su barbilla. Eso hizo que saliera una sonrisita en Zack.

- Seguir suena muy duro… yo diría más bien vigilar - agregó este, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

Aerith soltó una pequeña sonrisa que casi mata al chico.

- Como tu quieras, pero quiero hacerte una pregunta. ¿Puedo? - Zack afirmó con la cabeza. _Espero que no me deje entre la espada y la pared._

- ¿Por qué me vigilabas? - _Aerith 1, Zack 1._

- Porque… emm… verás… - ¡_Necesito inventarme algo rápido, no puedo decirle que sus amigos me lo encargaron o que yo mismo quería saber que pasa! ¡Piensa, Zack!_ - Porque realmente es extraño ver a alguien afuera de su dormitorio tan tarde, sin contar las sospechas de Tifa -

Ella suspiró, parece que había otro punto para el chico musculoso. Lo miró fijamente, intentando apreciar alguna mentira en esos ojos azules que la cautivaron, pero estos irradiaban sinceridad. Sonrió.

- Ya me imaginaba que Tifa se preocuparía. Es un ángel conmigo -

- Se nota. Es muy bondadosa y muy simpática -

- Sí… -

Comenzó a haber tensión entre ambos. Para hacer algo, Zack se acercó a una de las flores plantadas y se agachó para verla. Era bonita.

- ¿Desde hace cuando descubriste este lugar? -

Aerith se llevó sus manos hacia atrás y las tomó, mientras giraba y miraba el cielo. Era un gesto típico de ella.

- Fue el primer día de clases. Deje a las chicas porque tenía que ir al baño, pero al intentarlo me perdí. Y mientras buscaba uno pensé que en el gimnasio habría un baño, así que entré y me encontré este lugar -

Zack se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y apoyó sus manos en el suelo mientras seguía escuchando la historia.

- Obviamente el lugar era un desastre, todo estaba muy sucio y las flores en muy mal estado. Como a mi me gustan estas cosas decidí encargarme de la situación - concluyó, dándose vuelta para ver a su oyente.

- Mmm ya, pero este lugar esta muy bonito… a mi me gustaría contarles a mis amigos de que en el instituto hay una especie de jardín secreto -

Aerith se dio vuelta, mordiéndose el labio suavemente. _Y, damas y caballeros; Zack Fair es el ganador de la contienda. _

- Es que… me da paz este lugar. Es primera vez en mi vida que estoy en un instituto y extraño mi casa… Este lugar me recuerda un lugar especial -

Zack se paró lentamente y la miró a los ojos. Se puso sus manos en los bolsillos.

- A mi también me pasó cuando vine aquí… Gongaga es un pueblo pequeño y esta lejos de Midgar. Pero al final te acostumbras. Dale tiempo al tiempo no más - agregó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Aerith sacó una pequeña risita que no logró disimular.

- ¿Qué sucede? -

- Vallas palabras, señor Fair. Ya veía que le salían canas y se convertía en filósofo - El aludido la miró con ojos un poco desorbitados y empezó a reírse.

- Y que ha usted le saldrían arañas por escuchar esas palabras tan de abuelo… - Así empezaron ambos a reírse y a hablar de muchos temas. Se sentaron en el pasto y ambos empezaron a trabajar en plantar, regar, etc. No se dieron cuenta de cómo pasaba el tiempo, estaban muy entretenidos.

Pero, cuando Aerith vio la hora de su reloj, dio un salto que asustó a Zack.

- ¡Caramba! Son las tres de la mañana. Si nos encuentra un delegado estamos fritos… -

- ¡Ah! Eso es para meter temor en los nuevos… el delegado de este año es Sephiroth y es un amigo de un amigo. No pasará nada -

- ¿Sephiroth? ¿Ese chico de tercero con el pelo largo y plateado? - dijo ella parándose.

- Sí. ¿Ya has hablado con él? - dijo Zack un poco perplejo que la chica ya lo ubicara.

- No, solo que en el baño no saben hablar de otra cosa - _Sin contar de lo mucho que hablan de ti, Zack; _pensó la chica. Zack se rió un poco. Sephiroth es muy popular con las chicas. El muchacho también se paró. No sorprende, todos saben que Sephiroth logra derretir a muchas chicas con sus encantos.

- Bueno, mejor será que nos vallamos. Menos mal que es sábado - dijo Zack - El empezó a dirigirse a la salida cuando Aerith lo llamó.

- ¿Zack? - este dio vuelta su cabeza. - ¿Te puedo pedir que no le digas a nadie este lugar? Me gustaría que fuera un secreto… -

Zack se dio vuelta de nuevo. La chica había agachado su cabeza, se notaba que no quería que nadie lo viera.

- ¿Ni siquiera a Tifa y los demás? -

- No, quiero que pase un poco tiempo. Se que son buena gente, pero deseo conservar estas noches de tranquilidad… más tarde se los diré -

- Si ese es tu deseo yo no puedo negártelo. Tampoco vendré yo, para que estés más tranquila, ¿vale? -

- En eso no estoy de acuerdo - dijo ella, negando y sonriendo tiernamente - Tú ya descubriste este escondite, así que será como un lugar de los dos. Yo vendré todos los días y si tu quieres también. Sería feo privarte de no venir aquí si ya sabes que existe este lugar -

- Tienes razón. ¿Es una promesa? Nadie más sabrá de este lugar - le tendió su dedo meñique el chico.

- Sí, es una promesa - dijo ella, que entrelazó su dedo meñique con el de él.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Las semanas así fueron pasando y septiembre estaba llegando a su fin. Y, mientras las semanas pasaban, también se fue fortaleciendo la amistad entre Zack y Aerith. Ambos, a causa de la promesa, no dijeron nada y en los recreos se juntaban con los otros y en su escondite. Eso si, a veces Zack se iba con sus amigos de su curso o con Angeal y eso hacía que la chica pasara mucho tiempo con Yuffie, Tifa y Cloud, haciéndose grandes amigos. Además, Cloud y Zack se conocieron mucho más en el poco tiempo que llevaban juntos, lo que entabló una amistad casi de inmediato.

Un jueves, en la hora de almuerzo, en el tablón de anuncios de la cafetería había un gran cartel pegado. Cloud, Aerith y Tifa lo estaban viendo cuando llegó Yuffie a su lado.

El cartel decía:

_¡Gran Comienzo de las Actividades Extraprogramáticas!_

_  
¿Tienes gana de salir un poco de la rutina?_

_  
¡Entonces ve a la presentación de talleres del instituto este sábado a las 10 AM!_

_¡Habrán presentaciones!_

Atte. Dirección

- ¡Ah, que entretenido! Hay un taller de jardinería - dijo contenta Aerith, mirando la lista de talleres debajo del cartel.

- Sí, y no son los únicos. Hay para todos los gustos… - dijo Cloud, que leía con bastante interés la lista.

- Suena bueno. Hace falta estas cosas - dijo Yuffie, que también leía el cartel.

- Sería bastante interesante. Me gustaría ver la presentación del taller de karate - dijo Tifa, un poco animada.

- Me lo imaginaba, además que veremos a Zack haciendo la presentación de su taller - dijo Cloud. Zack era miembro del equipo de handball y por lo que habían oído los novatos, bastante bueno.

Mientras, en el patio estaba Zack con sus amigos de curso: Reno, Rude, Elena, Cissnei y también Tseng. Estaban estudiando para una prueba de física con Cid que tenían después del almuerzo. Bueno, la verdad es que Zack con Tseng jugaban las cartas "Uno" y los demás "intentaban" estudiar.

- ¿Y ya saben a que talleres se meterán este año? - preguntó Tseng a nadie en especial.

- Yo seguiré en el equipo de Handball - dijo despreocupado Zack.

- Yo creo que también - dijo Reno.

- No sé, todo depende de las presentaciones - dijo Elena, a lo cual Cissnei miró a Zack levemente antes de decir:

- Sí, yo creo que es mejor ver mañana. ¿Y por qué no estudias un rato Zack? Es la primera prueba -

- Cissnei - dijo el chico, mirándola con sus ojos azules que denotaban vida. Cualquier chica que hubiera visto eso se hubiera puesto nerviosa, pero ella nunca se inmuta con esa mirada - No saco nada con estudiar. Siempre me irá mal en física y ese fumador lo sabe - El resto se rió.

- Pero si lo intentaras podrías lograr algo - dijo Elena, haciendo brillar su pelo rubio con el sol.

- Sí, pero por ahora prefiero relajarme un rato - justo en ese momento Tseng ganó la partida - Rayos - susurró el chico.

- ¿Y tú Rude? - preguntó Reno, que bostezó luego de ello.

- No creo. En los talleres nunca pasa nada interesante -

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

El sábado se lució con un sol increíblemente hermoso. Eran las nueve cuando Zack se rascó su negra cabellera y se levantó. El no usa pijama, siempre se pone una camiseta blanca sin mangas y duerme con unos shorts negros. Cloud todavía dormía… hasta que Zack le lanzó una almohada en la cara.

- Pero ¿por qué demonios hiciste eso? - preguntó el rubio, un poco enojado. No le gusta que lo interrumpan durmiendo.

- Porque así estamos en empate con lo de despertarnos - dijo este, medio divertido.

- Bueno, pero ese día tú te comportabas como una roca -

- Es que cuando duermo me puede atropellar un camión y no me daré cuenta. Créeme - Cloud se rió.

- Será hora de prepararnos, se hace tarde - dijo este.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

- Buenos días a todos - dijo Tifa con una sonrisa. Estaba con una mini falda de color negro junto a sus zapatos rojos y una polera blanca sin mangas. Tenía unos guantes rojos y su pelo estaba tomado como siempre. Mientras, Aerith iba con un vestido bastante sencillo de color azul con adornos de flores en un lado y al final del vestido junto a unas lindas sandalias de color azul con un poco de taco. Ella también saludó a Cloud y a Yuffie.

Cloud siempre había visto a Tifa con una ropa muy propia de Nibelheim, que era de vaquera. Su padre era amante de los rancheros de chocobos y le había enseñado a su hija a quererlos. Pero al ver el nuevo look de su amiga quedó maravillado. _Esta realmente muy, muy linda. _Y Aerith se veía muy tierna, muy frágil con ese vestido. Resaltaba su lado femenino sin lugar a dudas

- ¡Aló, Cloud! ¡Tenemos que irnos o si no nos aplastará la masa! - gritó al lado Yuffie, que se estaba enojando por la leve caída de baba de Cloud que solamente ella notó. La chica de Wutai llevaba su banda de Wutai pero iba con shorts y una chaleco sin mangas verde que le llegaba al cuello pero que terminaba antes de llegar a su ombligo.

- Perdona Yuffie, empecé a pensar cosas - dijo el chico que llevaba puesta una polera morada y jeans.

- Pero piénsalas en el camino. Ahora vallamos a ver las presentaciones - dijo Aerith, que tenía en mano un programador del día. En el había un mapa que indicaba que las presentaciones comenzarían simultáneamente y cuando terminaran habría un lapso de 15 minutos antes de comenzara.

- Si comienzan todos enseguida lo mejor sería verlos todos para que lo disfrutemos mejor, ¿no creen? - dijo Tifa - Además, el taller de karate comienza dos horas después, así nos paseamos por todos.

Como nadie dijo lo contrario, empezó el paseo. Los talleres eran realmente buenos, pero el interés aumentaba cuando alguien del cuarteto llegaba a uno que le interesaba. Por ejemplo, cuando llegaron al taller de jardinería Aerith pasó hablando un buen rato con la presidenta del lugar sobre flores hasta que Cloud la logró sacar prácticamente a rastras o cuando llegaron al taller de esgrima donde el rubio se interesó mucho… Sin contar que vieron algunas caras conocidas por allí como la de Génesis en el taller de poesía leyendo Loveless para variar o al profesor Cid en el taller de Mecánica y a la profesora Shera en el de matemáticas.

Hasta que finalmente llegaron al taller de Handball donde estaba Zack. Como miembro del equipo, tanto Zack como Reno hacían un partido amistoso para mostrar a los espectadores este deporte que es muy entretenido. Como todavía quedaban 5 minutos para el comienzo de la presentación, los chicos se sentaron en las sillas. Había algunos compañeros de Zack también.

Cloud se fijó que uno de los compañeros, un chico calvo llamado Rude, miraba a Tifa fijamente, detrás de sus lentes negros. _¿Qué se cree ese tipo mirando a Tifa así? ¿Y por qué me puse celoso? ¡Solo somos amigos!_

Pero el chico no tuvo mucho tiempo de contradecirse, en esos momentos entraron los miembros del equipo y todos empezaron a aplaudir. Zack entró con su uniforme de un color blanco con Reno y no miraron el público, se pusieron a jugar enseguida.

Aerith nunca había oído de ese deporte antes y quedó maravillada. Era espectacular la técnica, el modo, los goles… y como comprobó, Zack era muy bueno. El arquero apenas podía parar sus lanzamientos. Sin contar las niñas tontas que gritaban detrás de ella apoyando a Zack.

Luego de hacer otro gol, pasó algo muy chistoso y un poco trágico. Cuando marcó otro gol, Zack saludó a sus admiradoras con una mano y todas chillaron más fuerte… y debajo de ellas estaban sus amigos. Pero su mirada quedó enfocada en la linda Aerith, en su pelo castaño que brillaba, en sus ojos y que lo saludaba como los otros con la mano… Y de repente todo se puso oscuro y Zack se desplomó en el suelo.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en enfermería. Se intentó incorporar pero notó que en su nariz había unos pequeños tapones y vio sangre en su polera. ¿Qué había pasado?

- Al fin te despertaste - era la enfermera del colegio. Se llamaba Yuna y era tan solo unos años mayor que Zack. Era preciosa con su pelo castaño corto y un ojo verde y otro azul y muchos chicos deseaban de verdad que les pasara algo para que ella los atendiera, aunque se tomaba más un papel de mamá y ya estaba casada con un tal Tidus.

- ¿Qué pasó? - se puso una mano en la cabeza, ya que le dolía.

- Mientras jugabas un chico llamado Reno me parece te lanzó una pelota y te dio de lleno en la nariz y te desmayaste. Sufriste una pequeña coalición. Por lo menos se detuvo el sangrado -

_¡Que idiota soy! Mataré a Reno, no quepa ninguna duda._

- Pero ya te puedes ir. Te veo mucho mejor y, además, hay mucha gente afuera esperándote - agregó ella luego de examinar con la mirada la cara de Zack.

- Muchas gracias - dijo este antes de irse de ahí. Apenas al salir, un grupo liderado por Aerith y otro por Cissnei se acercaron rápidamente.

Las dos preguntaron al mismo tiempo si se encontraba bien, con lo cual el dijo que sí y les pidió que les explicaran que había pasado en realidad.

- Fue realmente muy rápido. Te llegó esa pelota en toda tu cara, hasta en un momento creímos que la habías atrapado - dijo Yuffie, que examinaba a Zack como si fuera un sobreviviente de guerra o algo así.

- Pero al final te salio toda esa sangre y te desplomaste - terminó Elena.

- Siento haberlos preocupado. ¿Dónde esta Reno, Rude, Tifa y Cloud? - se fijó el chico.

- Están esperando ver la presentación de karate, la última. Y no te preocupes, sería mejor que descansaras - dijo Aerith. Parecía que se sentía culpable que le hubiera llegado esa pelota a su amigo.

- ¿En serio? ¡Entonces vallamos a verla! - dijo animado Zack, con una sonrisa en la cara.

- A ti nadie te quita el ánimo - dijo Tseng. El aludido se rió.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Cuando llegaron los demás, Tifa estaba subiéndose al escenario junto a otros espectadores para mostrar sus virtudes y si obtenían la aprobación del taller antes de inscribirse. Los tres estaban guardando puestos para los suyos cuando se presentaron.

- Perdona Zack, ¿te dolió mucho? - dijo Reno un poco avergonzado.

- Sí, y que no te sorprenda que te desaparezca esa cola de caballo cuando termine el año - dijo este, que al ver la cara del pelirrojo con miedo a que le cortaran el pelo, agregó que era una broma y se rieron todos juntos.

Cuando comenzaron las peleas, todos quedaron impresionados con el modo de pelear de Tifa, que parecía una profesional. Venció a tres chicos sin siquiera sudar. Todos disfrutaron la tarde y entablaron conversación algunos que solamente se ubicaban, pero no iba más de ello.

Pero al final del día ocurrieron dos cosas bastante interesantes: la primera fue el sorpresivo interés de Rude al inscribirse al taller de karate con Tifa y el segundo fue que Zack y Cissnei desaparecieron dando la excusa que tenían que hacer un trabajo de física (algo raro considerando que Zack odia esa materia). Independiente de que si fuera un "trabajo", Aerith se sintió demasiado preocupada… ¿o celosa?

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡¡¡Estoy de vacaciones de invierno!!! Soy extra ultra hiper mega super feliz xD. He esperado estas dos semanas con ansias y les juro que de verdad quería tenerlas. Así tendré más tiempo para escribir y leer y al fin terminar unos proyectos que debo con otros Final Fantasy y Harry Potter. Además de que falta una semana para el estreno de las pelicula 6 :DD lo espero con ansias.

Pero hablando de este capítulo, este me ha encantado escribirlo porque lo encuentro entretenido, lindo e interesante en muchos aspectos. Sin contar que hay escenas de Cloti y Zerith por doquier :D. Además que se presentan algunos problemas por aquí y por allá... Espero de todo corazón que les guste. Además deseo darle las gracias a tamborilero, Neus, tenshi-aerith, CuttingEdge19, aquilesfair, aguante yo y LA CHICA BLACK AND WHITE por apoyarme en los capítulos y les mando un especial saludo a los dos primeros que han estado siempre presente. Ustedes me motivan a seguir. Gracias, de todo corazón :D

Y eso, no los aburro más. Cuidense todos y los veo la próxima semana con un nuevo capítulo! No olviden los reviews :B

**Kmy42 **

* * *


	5. ¿Confusiones?

**Hola a todoooos!**

Disclaimer: Lo que siempre digo. Los personajes no son míos... bla bla bla... son de Square Enix... bla bla bla... me gusta ponerlos en otro contexto... bla bla bla... etc xD.

Datos: ¡Muchas gracias por sus antiguos reviews! Me alegraron la semana :D Además este capítulo despeja algunas dudas y crea otras... ¿qué pasará? :o Es el capítulo nº5 de la historia Feel.

¡Lean a gusto!

* * *

**Feel  
Capitulo 5: ¿Confusiones?**

Mientras Zack y Cissnei caminaban en dirección a la biblioteca para su trabajo de física, al chico le seguía doliendo su nariz a causa del golpe. Podríamos apostar a que se le rompió un pequeño huesito de la nariz, aunque la enfermera haya dicho lo contrario. Pero en eso no era lo que de verdad estaba preocupado el chico, sino en la extraña decisión de Cissnei para que fueran a terminar ahora el informe que debían entregar el lunes sin demora.

- Cissnei, ¿no sería mejor terminar el trabajo mañana? – preguntó mientras hacía una pequeña mueca por el dolor que la castaña no percibió.

- Creo que lo mejor es tener algo avanzado Zack, si no mañana no dormiremos a causa de esto – dijo ella, mientras lo miraba a los ojos directamente. – Además, esta es la oportunidad que tenemos para subir nuestras notas, que no son espectaculares –

- Bueno, en lo último concuerdo contigo – dijo este con una afirmación. La chica sonrió levemente, como solo ella sabía.

Al llegar, ocuparon una mesa bastante alejada de la entrada, como estaban todos mirando las presentaciones de los talleres no había nadie. Apenas Zack se sentó, Cissnei fue a buscar hojas, lápices y dos libros: uno se llamaba "Física para Idiotas: Como comprender lo que usted no comprende" y "Física Conceptual".

El chico tomó un libro y empezó a hojearlo mientras tomaba unos cuantos datos y los escribía en una hoja. Cuando comenzó a bostezar, se percató que su compañera lo miraba y apartaba su vista inmediatamente; como que intentaba decirle algo pero no podía. Extraño comportamiento en ella, es una mujer muy confiada.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me equivoqué en algo? – agregó mirando las anotaciones que había hecho.

- No, es que creí que te darías cuenta Zack - susurró ella.

- ¿De qué cosa? –

- Que es primera vez que estamos así de solos desde que... – dijo ella secamente, mientras se ruborizaba levemente y lo miraba a los ojos.

Zack abrió mucho sus ojos y cayó en la cuenta. Ahora que lo pensaba, ella tenía razón… como siempre la ha tenido en estos temas. La miró fijamente a esos ojos castaños y apreció que tenían un toque de dureza y de frialdad mucho más definido a la última vez que los había visto. Y, de golpe, en un momento se acordó que los ojos de su amiga Aerith eran más cálidos, más humanos, más humildes, más sinceros… _¿Por qué estoy pensando en ella en un momento así?_

- Ahora que lo pienso tienes razón. Han pasado muchas cosas en un año, ¿no crees? – lo dijo tan solo para desviar el tema. Conocía muy bien a Cissnei, era capaz de todo para una explicación.

- Sí, pero Zack – dijo ella, que intentaba por todas sus fuerzas no romper esa conexión que habían hecho con sus miradas - ¿Qué nos pasó? –

- Ni siquiera yo comprendo bien, pero yo creo que ese tema quedó cerrado hace mucho tiempo ya – dijo este, que rompió la conexión al cerrar sus ojos. La chica estaba perdiendo la paciencia, su cara lo decía todo.

- ¡Pero nunca se terminó, Zack! – empezó ella, un poco harta la verdad. Se había parado y estaban peligrosamente cerca. El chico sentía la respiración entrecortada de la castaña, su olor, todo. Pudo haber sucedido algo, pero una voz detrás de ellos logró que ambos dieran un pequeño saltito. Ambos miraron a Génesis Rhapsodos, que estaba con su fiel libro Loveless en sus manos y los miraba a ambos con enfado.

- Oigan, esto no es un parque para hablen con semejante volumen de voz – dijo.

- Por favor Génesis, ¿tanto te gusta Loveless que te pones a leer las ediciones de la biblioteca? – dijo la chica. Zack era capaz de apostar una mano a que a Cissnei no le gustó que la interrumpieran en un momento como ese.

- Ya tengo mi ejemplar, ¿para qué necesito los de la biblioteca? Además, vine a dejar la lista de integrantes del Taller de Poesía – dijo calmado, mientras sujetaba firmemente su libro.

- Entonces no vengas… - Zack percibió el peligro cuando Cissnei se disponía a hablar, ella nunca se llevó bien con el Lovelessfan. Su puso en medio de ambos para evitar una pelea y dijo rápidamente:

- Perdona Génesis, no nos dimos cuenta. Hablaremos más despacio – dijo con una sonrisita.

- Ojalá sea así Fair – dijo este, mirando con odio a la chica. Ella hacía lo mismo. - A todo esto, ¿Cómo está tu nariz? – Zack se sorprendió. _¿Tan chueca se debe ver mi nariz?_

- Creo que mejor. ¿También te enteraste? –

- Yo estaba pasando por ahí cuando te vi que te llevaban a enfermería. La sangre sirve mucho para recordarlo – dijo sarcásticamente. – Además, todos lo saben –

_Oh, maravilloso_, pensó Zack. - Gracias por preocuparte. Ahora seguiremos trabajando, tenemos que hacer – dijo mientras se sentaba con desánimo y se ponía a escribir. Cissnei lo imitó, sin dejar de hacer miradas de odio al Génesis. Este se despidió y se fue, dedicando las mismas miradas a la castaña.

Lo bueno de la situación es que Cissnei estaba tan enojada con Génesis y su interrupción que no quiso seguir insistiendo.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Luego de haberse despedido de Yuffie; Cloud, Tifa y Aerith se dirigieron juntos hasta sus edificios respectivos. Como el de las chicas estaba más cerca que el de Cloud, las decidió acompañar.

Fue un poco silencioso, ya que Cloud y Aerith iban callados. Ambos estaban pensando en muchas cosas que los complicaban y atormentaban bastante. Cloud seguía pensando la esos raros sentimientos por Tifa y no comprendía como habían surgido, si siempre se había considerado una amiga y nada más. Mientras, Aerith, aunque intentó sacárselo de su cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, no lograba dejar de pensar en Zack y en su extraño comportamiento con Cissnei. ¿Es qué había algo que ella no sabía y todo el mundo sí? ¿Qué era este sentimiento? Celos... ¿quizá?

La única realmente animada era Tifa, que decía que esperaba con impaciencia el comienzo de su taller de karate.

Al llegar al dormitorio 042, Tifa sacó la llave y abrió el dormitorio. Ambas se despidieron de Cloud, y este pudo apreciar que Aerith también estaba tan complicada como él.

Al entrar la chica de esos lindos ojos verdes se sentó en su cama y empezó a mirar las estrellas de la noche. Como ya había llegado el otoño, algunas hojas caían de los árboles. Tifa detuvo sus pensamientos dedicados al karate y las artes marciales para ver la notoria baja de ánimos de su compañera de cuarto. Se sentó al lado de ella.

- Está linda la noche, ¿no crees? – dijo como una manera de entablar conversación.

- Sí, esta preciosa. Y las hojas que caen también. Me gusta mucho la naturaleza – dijo la muchacha con una pequeña sonrisa pero con desgana, sin dejar de mirar hacia la ventana.

- Aerith… tú crees que no te conozco bien, pero me doy cuenta que algo te atormenta y se puede notar a kilómetros. ¿Qué te pasa? –

La mencionada tardó en decirlo. No sabía cómo empezar, cómo explicar, como… ¡todo! Giró su cabeza para mirar a Tifa directamente a los ojos, mientras se llevaba sus manos a su pecho. Sus ojos demostraban una confusión total.

- Es que… yo creo que… no sé cómo… ah – la chica suspiró, al demostrar su vago intento de poder explicarle a su amiga.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es algo que pasó hoy? – dijo Tifa, animándola a continuar. Aerith asintió. - ¿Es… por Zack? – Ahí Aerith quedó congelada, Tifa de verdad era muy observadora.

- Es que… creo que me gusta Tifa. Sé que es mi amigo, pero… - dijo ella, dudaba mucho con cada palabra que decía. Ahí la chica de karate se dio cuenta.

- ¿Es primera vez que te gusta alguien, Aerith? – Ella volvió a asentir.

- Nunca había sentido esto por nadie, mi corazón salta demasiado cuando comparto con él, cuando rió con él, cuando estoy con él… nunca había sentido esto… pero es agradable. Muy agradable – dijo ella, llevándose una mano a su corazón, con sus ojos cerrados y una sonrisa pequeña en el rostro. El hablar de Zack y recordarlo la había tranquilizado.

- Que lindo. Cuando te enamoras, es el mejor sentimiento del mundo – dijo Tifa, apoyando sus brazos en la cama hacia atrás. - ¿Por qué no se lo dices? –

- No quiero arruinar la amistad que tenemos. Además, de todo esto me he dado cuenta hoy, cuando lo vi yéndose con esa chica, Cissnei… - dijo Aerith.

- Mmm… Era un trabajo, Aerith. Debes quedarte tranquila – dijo Tifa para tranquilizarle los claros celos que tenía.

- Lo sé, pero esa chica no me trae buena espina – dijo la chica, bastante segura.

- A mi tampoco, pero no podemos hacer nada la verdad – dijo Tifa. – Bueno, si pasa por el taller de karate es probable que le pase algo, pero no lo aseguremos – agregó. Aerith rió.

- Gracias Tifa. Pensaré todo esto mucho mejor – dijo la chica de ojos verdes mientras se paraba y giraba para mirar a su compañera de cuarto. - ¿Y tú, no tienes a nadie en especial? –

- No, ya deje de hacerme tontas ilusiones con él – Luego de ese raro comentario, Tifa cogió su pijama y se fue al baño a ponérselo.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

El Lunes demostraba claramente que el otoño se había apoderado del instituto, ya que muchas hojas habían caído y se veía realmente hermosa esa combinación entre el café de las hojas y el verde del pasto. Zack se dedicaba a ir a la cafetería para compartir con sus amigos un buen almuerzo, hasta que vió a una figura acercándose a él a gran velocidad: era Angeal.

- ¡Oye, Zack! Camina más lento a la otra, ¿vale? – dijo este como un cumplido, Zack iba prácticamente corriendo, ya que el ese lunes servían hamburguesas de almuerzo.

- Es que hay hamburguesas y no sabes el hambre que tengo… - dijo Zack mientras le sonaban sus tripas demostrando lo dicho.

- Lo puedo notar… pero oye, me entere de algo que me llama un poco la atención – dijo este aludiendo el tema totalmente, se notaba que quería hablar de algo puntual.

- ¿Ah, sí? Si se trata sobre la tutoría que me das déjame decirte que estaré molido el viernes con handball y no podré ir –

- La verdad no se trataba de eso. Génesis me contó tu pequeño roce con Cissnei el otro día – dijo Angeal sin demora alguna. Zack paró de caminar mientras miraba a su amigo.

- ¿De verdad te lo dijo? Maldito chismón, ¿no se contenta con el libro? – dijo este maldiciendo por lo bajo a Génesis.

- Sí… y pensé que se había equivocado. Por lo que me has contado, el tema se terminó ¿o no? –

- Sí te soy sincero… - comenzó el chico, pero una figura apareció desde las puertas de la cafetería. Aerith venía caminando con un paquete café e iba en dirección de ambos chicos. Había un sonrisa pequeña en su cara al ver a Zack.

- ¡Hola Zack! Ahora iba descansar un rato y como no llegabas te saqué una hamburguesa, para que no te quedaras sin una – dijo entregándole el paquete al chico. Apenas lo abrió salió ese exquisito olor a hamburguesa, irresistible.

- ¡Guau! Gracias, Aerith. Ahora te debo una – dijo este, muy agradecido del lindo gesto.

- Jaja, no hay de qué. Supuse que no llegarías. Me voy, no interrumpiré nada más – agregó, despidiéndose de ambos con una mano mientras se iba. Zack la miró de reojo mientras se iba, era agradable verla aunque fuera tan solo un pequeño instante.

Y de eso también se dio cuenta Angeal. _¿Con que le gusta ella, ah?_

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Zack, como siempre lo hacía, llegó a las 10 de la noche al pequeño jardín que tenía Aerith en el gimnacio. Ahora estaba muy bonito, gracias a los enormes dotes de ella para la jardinería y a su pequeña ayuda. Pero al entrar al lugar, Aerith no se percató de su presencia y cuando este le dijo un ¡hola!, a ella se le cayó el jarrón que llevaba en sus manos y se rompió con gran estrépito.

- ¡Ay! – dijo ella, mientras se agarraba su mano y cerraba los ojos gracias al dolor. A Zack no le bastó más que unos pocos segundos para apreciar que de la mano de la chica salía sangre. Se había cortado con el jarrón.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, Aerith! ¡No quería que esto pasara! – dijo para demostrar que nada de esto lo había hecho con intención. La chica solo afirmó con la cabeza, le dolía mucho.

- Deja ver la herida – dijo Zack para ayudar a que se mejorara la situación. Aerith retiró su mano para que la luz de la luna impregnara con sus rayos la herida: a pesar de que el jarrón no era muy grueso, había dejado una marca un poco profunda en su mano, que no paraba de sangrar. Este miró a todos lados y se acordó que llevaba su bolso deportivo de handball (ya que era viernes) con su pequeño botiquín, cortesía de su madre. De él sacó gasa, cinta y yodo para desinfectar la herida.

Hizo que Aerith se sentara encima de su bolso para que tuviera frío mientras él la curaba, claro que le dolió muchísimo el yodo y luego el agua que sacó de una botella por los gestos. Pero luego de ponerle la gasa, envolviendo su mano casi entera (sin contar los dedos), la soltó.

- ¿Estás mejor? –

- Mucho mejor. Gracias. Pero, ¿Por qué tienes un pequeño botiquín en tu bolso? – preguntó en medio de una sonrisa, levantando una ceja.

- Ah, no eres la primera que pregunta. Es que en handball a veces nos lastimamos mucho y mi mamá pensó que sería mejor que tuviera un pequeño botiquín por si acaso – Zack puso los ojos en blanco, haciendo que a Aerith se le escapara una pequeña risita. – Nunca lo uso, así que se alegrará que al fin lo usara. Supongo -

- Las mamás… siempre lo saben todo, ¿no? – dijo mientras miraba a Zack fijamente. Esa mirada la hacía perderse en un cielo de color azul infinito, pero se concentró en estar en el jardín que en vez del cielo.

- Sí… ¿y cómo es la tuya, Aerith? – preguntó el chico, un poco curioso. Se sentó en el suelo, para estar más cómodo.

- La verdad… yo soy adoptiva. Murieron cuando era pequeña – dijo en un pequeño susurro. Zack se dio cuenta que había metido la pata.

- No sabía… perdona –

- No te preocupes. Eso si mi madre adoptiva es muy dulce conmigo, como ella nunca tuvo hijos legítimos me quiere como si de verdad fuera una hija suya –

La conversación terminó como había comenzado. Ambos no paraban de mirarse desde donde estaban: Zack miraba esos ojos tan tiernos y que irradiaban tanto cariño, que consideraba los más hermosos que había visto en su vida; mientras Aerith se dejó llevar por ese cielo azul intenso…

Zack se empezó a acercar, un poco temeroso de su actitud tan repentina y de su desición. No se notaba muy seguro de su accionar, pero había algo que lo impulsaba a hacer lo debía hacer. Se puso de cuclillas mientras puso una de sus manos con mucha delicadeza en el cuello de ella…

Mientras a Aerith se le cortó la respiración y el corazón. Zack se acercaba, sin dejar de mirarla, hasta que estuvo tan cerca de ella que cerró los ojos. Olía su exquisita fragancia y su corazón, de golpe, empezó a latir muy rápido. Era bastante extraño y notó que se ponía roja. ¿Ese era el momento? ¿El ansiado primer beso? Ella también se empezó a acercar y cuando sus labios estuvieron a centímetros…

El riego del colegio se activó y empezó a mojar a Zack y Aerith. Los dos salieron de sus trances y parpadearon muchas veces hasta percatarse que se estaban mojando demasiado.

- ¿Por qué demonios habrán activado el riego en pleno otoño? – preguntó Zack, un poco molesto porque habían quedado totalmente mojados.

- No lo sé, pero será mejor que salgamos de aquí ahora – dijo Aerith. Con ello ambos se despidieron y fueron corriendo a sus dormitorios, un poco decepcionados y mucho más confundidos que el sábado de las presentaciones, que ocurrieron hace una semana atrás.

* * *

**Cometarios:**

¡Hola a todos! Aca tengo frío... pero es lo de menos ya que finalmente he visto Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo! Estuve tres horas haciendo fila, maldita sea, pero valió la pena. Soy feliz en ese sentido y me gustó mucho la película. Soy muy fan de Harry, desde pequeñita, por eso la emoción xD. Además por las vacaciones llevo avanzado dos capítulos y estoy a punto de terminar esta historia. E incluso estoy comenzando una de Final Fantasy X-2 con la pareja de Rikku y Gippal... ¡los dos me encantan juntos! Y siempre en sus escenas del juego me rió muchísimo. Si no han jugado ese juego, háganlo, es re bueno xDDD

Con respecto a éste capítulo, hay muchos datos que son bastantes importantes para los capítulos que se nos vienen, como la inseguridad de Zack, el enamoramiento de Aerith y sobre qué tuvieron Zack y Cissnei realmente. Además... ¿lamentan mucho que no haya habido un beso? Creanme, yo también xD. Pero era necesario que se detuviera ese beso, es crucial para el próximo capítulo. Les prometo que el otro viene mucho más cargado de estos dos tortolitos y veremos una faceta un poco malévola de Cissnei :O. Sin contar a Cloud y a Tifa... aaaaah :3.

Bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo por sus reviews, mi inspiran a seguir escribiendo y publicando. Gracias a: Neus, tamborilero, a pame y a aquilesfair. Espero reviews chicos, me gusta su opinión y de verdad, cuando uno escribe y te dan ese apoyo es algo que no se explica con palabras. Ojala continuen, de veras.

Cuidense y millones de abrazos para todos. La próxima semana vendrá nuestro capítulo número 6 :DDD

**Kmy42**


	6. Confianzas y Sorpresas

**¡Hola a todos por acá!**

Disclaimer: Nada es mío... bueno, la historia y el contexto sí. Todo lo demás pertenece a Square Enix, que sin él no tendría juegos buenos con qué jugar (sin contar DMC, PW, Silent Hill, Super Smash Bros, etc xD)

Datos: ¡¡Aparece Vincent, Dios Mio!! xD y veremos a Cissnei cada vez más maldita

¡Lean a gusto!

* * *

**Feel  
Capitulo 6: Confianzas y Sorpresas**

- ¡Achís! – Aerith estornudó en el desayuno del otro día. Se había resfriado producto de… bueno, ustedes ya saben que sucedió. Como pasa cuando alguien está enfermo, debe andar con pañuelos desechables en grandes cantidades. Estaba muy pálida. Se había levantado más temprano de lo usual para poder pensar y hacer algo, porque no había podido ni dormir de los nervios constantes que tenía. Llevaba puesto un chaleco rosado muy suave y sus manos tiritaban un poco debido al frío… y a lo que pasó ayer.

¿Fue real? Claro que lo fue, ya que si no lo fuera, ella no estaría enferma. Además, todavía tenía su mano herida y con vendas. ¿Iba a suceder ese momento? ¿O tan sólo eso no fue real? Aerith no quería ni siquiera a inclinarse a esa posibilidad. La emoción, su acelerado corazón, tener a Zack a tan sólo unos pocos centímetros… era probable que lo soñara o tal vez no. Estaba nerviosa… como Tifa estaba durmiendo cuando ella llegó a la habitación no ha podido comentarlo con nadie.

Tomó un sorbo de café para aliviar un poco el peso que tenía. Suspiró y algo la empezó a preocupar mucho más que antes. ¿Y si dejaban de ser amigos por esto? ¿Y si Zack decía que era mejor olvidar todo ello y que se comportaran como simples conocidos, indiferentes a lo que le pase uno o al otro? No había justificación para ese pensamiento, pero una serie de preguntas surgieron en la mente de la chica que se puso más nerviosa que antes.

Volvió a tomar un sorbo de café para tragarse esas preguntas.

Justo en la entrada aparecieron Cloud y Tifa, que hablaban animadamente. Ambos vieron a Aerith y claramente notaron que algo no iba bien. Tenía ojeras en sus ojos y temblaba de frío. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en la taza de café que tenía. Pero lo más notorio fue, sin dudas, sus ojos que estaban distantes, mirando el contenido de la taza.

Cloud miró a Tifa. Ella se estaba mordiendo el labio. Se acercaron coger unos panes y algo para beber, para luego sentarse con su amiga.

- Hola Aerith, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó Tifa, mientras la examinaba detenidamente. La aludida levantó su mirada y decidió no preocupar a ninguno de los dos.

- Un poco enferma la verdad, pero no es nada – dijo como quitando importancia al tema, mientras sonreía y movía una mano en el aire. Eso sí fue una malísima idea, porque justo movió la mano que tenía vendada y sus dos amigos quedaron asombrados por la cantidad de vendas.

Aerith no necesitó ni siquiera preguntar: las caras de sus dos amigos decían mucho. Personalmente ella no quería mentirles a los dos, porque les tenía mucha confianza, además ya era hora que les dijera a dónde se escapaba ella todas las noches. No podía seguir ocultando las cosas. Y, con un poco de amargura, recordó las palabras de Zack cuando descubrió su "jardín secreto", como él llamaba.

_- ¿Ni siquiera a Tifa y los demás? – preguntó el muchacho._

_- No, quiero que pase un poco tiempo. Sé que son buena gente, pero deseo conservar estas noches de tranquilidad… más tarde se los diré – terminó Aerith._

_- Si ese es tu deseo yo no puedo negártelo –_

La bonita castaña suspiró. No deseaba seguir escondiendo cosas. Les explicó a los dos sobre cómo había encontrado ese pequeño lugar y como se las ingeniaba para escaparse todas las noches. También les explicó como Zack le había ayudado en el lugar y cómo se habían hecho buenos amigos.

- Perdonen por no decírselos antes – terminó Aerith.

- No tienes que perdonar nada – dijo Cloud, que miraba a Aerith fijamente. – Era claro que querías estar sola…. A mí también me gusta mucho esa paz de la soledad –

- Claro, pero a veces no debes guardarte todo – dijo Tifa mirando a Cloud y luego a Aerith. Estaba un poco pensativa, como si intentara recordar algo crucial. – Con razón siempre había tierra en nuestra habitación… ¿eras tú? –

- Tal vez se me quedó barro en los zapatos o algo así… perdonen, nunca quise ofenderlos –

- No hay ofensas amiga – dijo Tifa sonriendo, no podía enojarse con ella. Era una de las pocas personas que llamaba "amiga" y no se iría a enojar por semejante estupidez. – Somos tus amigos y en ese momento no nos conocían mucho… es entendible –

- Gracias – dijo Aerith, profundamente agradecida. A continuación volvió a estornudar, logrando una sonrisa en las caras de Cloud y Tifa. Con la confesión del jardín Cloud se acordó de sus momentos con ella en Nibelheim, cuando solamente compartían ellos dos. Nadie nunca quiso jugar con Cloud y por ello se encontraba muy solo, hasta que en ese accidente del puente tanto él como Tifa se hicieron inseparables. Y, al ver los ojos de su amiga, parecía que también se acordaba de esos preciosos momentos.

Y las confusiones volvieron a aparecer en la mente de Cloud. Todavía le sacaba vueltas al asunto, no lo podía evitar. _¡Somos amigos! ¡Tan solo eso! ¿Por qué sigo sacándole vueltas a todo este asunto?_ Pensaba el rubio con un dejo de amargura. _Es cierto que es hermosa y que ella me ha hecho compañía desde siempre, pero si nunca ha pasado algo entre nosotros, ¿qué confirma que pasará algo ahora?_

Pero en ese momento entró Zack junto a su amigo Tseng. Ambos hablaban animadamente mientras caminaban en dirección al sector de comidas para tomar un buen desayuno. Como era de esperarse, algunas chicas se giraron para mirar a "la estrella del Handball" Zack Fair y a Tseng, que era tan callado y al mismo tiempo conciliador, derretía también corazones. Aerith se puso muchísimo más nerviosa, ya que ambos se despidieron y él se acercaba hacia la mesa donde estaban. Como notó, también se había resfriado, aunque se veía mucho mejor que ella.

Mientras, el chico miró a los tres. Cloud y Tifa estaban hablando, pero Aerith no. Estaba muchísimo más enferma que él. A pesar de que estaba blanca como la porcelana, tenía ojeras y mostraba un aire de cansada, Zack pensó que su misma belleza opacaba esos detalles minúsculos. Pero al sentarse al lado de ella, Aerith se paró de inmediato, botando un poco del café que le quedaba en su tasa. Dijo que debía hacer unos deberes con suma urgencia y con ello, corrió prácticamente a la salida.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hice ahora? – preguntó Zack.

- Si te soy sincero, no sé – dijo Cloud.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Yuffie estaba dirigiéndose a su primera clase del taller que había elegido: puntería. Siempre había sido buena para esas cosas, además de que con su padre lo había practicado muchísimas veces por ser de una familia ninja y esto le recordaba a él. Estaba bastante emocionada y tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara, como todos los días.

Al entrar al gimnasio, vio a cuatro personas solamente. Estaba esos amigos de Zack, Tseng, Elena y Cissnei hablando animadamente mientras estaban sentados en el piso. La otra persona estaba un poco más alejada y solamente vio que tenía un largo cabello y que usaba una cinta un poco más gruesa que la de ella en la cabeza. Se acercó a los otros para saludar, aunque tan solo por cortesía. El único que le caía bien era Tseng, a Cissnei y a Elena las encontraba muy creídas.

- Muy bien, será mejor comenzar, ¿no? – dijo el otro chico. Los otros miraron al que habló y a Yuffie, literalmente, se le cayó la baba._ Por lo menos nadie se dio cuenta, jeje_, pensó la ninja. Era alto y su pelo largo de color negro era bastante liso. Su cuerpo en sí demostraba agilidad e indiferencia, sin contar que sus facciones y sus ojos, de un color rojo, demostraban dureza máxima.

Él miraba al resto de los miembros, y se detuvo un minuto demás en Yuffie. Luego agregó:

- Veo que nadie más pudo quedar en el taller, ¿no Tseng? –

- Sí, es una pena –

- ¿Cómo que nadie más quedó? – preguntó Yuffie, segura y mirando al resto del taller.

El muchacho quedó mirando a la ninja fijamente y se acercó lentamente a ella, mientras los demás miraban la escena.

- ¿Es que no sabes cómo funcionan las cosas aquí? – dijo mientras con esa mirada examinaba a la chica.

- Bueno, no lo sé. El día de las presentaciones me pidieron una pequeña muestra de habilidad, la di y me fui. No me explicaron nada – terminó ella. Aunque estaba claramente nerviosa por tener a ese misterioso chico tan cerca no iba a ceder ni un ápice.

- Con que eso… Solo entran los que de verdad tienen talento a este taller. No se aceptan aficionados –

- Me parece bien, debido a que yo no soy ninguna aficionada. Por algo estoy aquí – dijo Yuffie. No le gustaba para nada ese tono. El chico sonrió de una manera cool y se alejó de ella.

- Entonces mejor. Comencemos enseguida a practicar – dijo mientras se alejaba. Yuffie le sacó la lengua de una manera bastante infantil cuando se dio vuelta. Tseng se rió en voz baja y la chica lo miró.

- ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿El Rey del Misterio? –

- Él es Vincent Valentine. Es el capitán de nuestro equipo y somos compañeros de curso. Debes tenerle paciencia, es un poco cabezotas - _¿Un POCO, dices?,_ pensó Yuffie. Igualmente, suspiró levantando un pequeño mechón de pelo mientras avanzaba con Tseng donde estaba el grupo. Más allá había una celosa Elena mirando la situación.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Aerith estaba leyendo un libro en la biblioteca. Como había dicho lo primero que se le ocurrió, dijo una pequeña mentira sobre su deber. Por eso decidió refugiarse en la enorme biblioteca. Estaba leyendo un libro, pero aún así no se concentraba en leer, ya que perdía el hilo de la oración. Se estaba quedando dormida, al parecer. Pero una figura rubia se sentó en el sillón en que estaba ella, y la meció suavemente.

- Oye Aerith, no te quedes dormida… - susurró la voz de Cloud mientras intentaba despertarla. La chica abrió los ojos suavemente mientras miraba los ojos de Cloud fijamente. El libro se había caído de su regazo y lo recogió un poco avergonzada.

- Yo no sabía que ese libro era tan aburrido, así que si necesito dormir lo leeré – dijo para romper el hielo. Aerith rió ante el comentar. Todos lo que estaban en la biblioteca gritaron al mismo tiempo ¡Shh! Para callar a la chica. Ella se tapó su boca con una mano para que no se escapara otro sonido. Cloud notó que estaba exhausta.

Para no seguir interrumpiendo, decidieron irse de la biblioteca. Se fueron a la zona de descanso cercano, donde los estudiantes pueden ver televisión, jugar, comprar gaseosas, etc. Ahí escogieron un lugar un poco apartado y se sentaron, frente a frente.

- Perdona, convivir con Zack mucho tiempo logra que a uno se le pegue el sarcasmo – dijo mientras miraba a Aerith. La chica se desanimó un poco con eso y Cloud supo que era el momento de preguntar.

- Aerith, estás muy rara desde el sábado –

- Y tú también, por lo que recuerdo – dijo ella mientras miraba fijamente a Cloud. La mirada de ella, de un color verde intenso, lo relajaba muchísimo. Era como si ella fuera capaz de traerle toda la paz del mundo sin mover ningún dedo. Hacía sentir al chico cómodo.

- Ya, sí, en eso le diste. Pero, ¿por qué? - Aerith suspiró. Cloud le inspiraba confianza, era muy reservado. Pero ella no sabía donde comenzar, sin contar que él es el compañero de piso de Zack. ¡Menuda confusión!

- Hagamos un trato, ¿vale? Yo te digo y tú me dices, y quedamos a mano – dijo ella. Estaba muy interesada en esa reacción del rubio. Éste asintió.

- Cloud, me enamoré… de Zack. No me lo puedo quitar de mi cabeza – dijo ella, en voz bien bajita, para que sólo él la oyera. Cloud no quedó sorprendido, pero ver a Aerith tan decidida al decirlo le hizo sentir un poco mal, ya que él dudaba mucho con Tifa.

- ¿Te gusta desde que lo viste o…? –

- Lo encontraba guapo, pero ahora siento que lo quiero muchísimo. Pero tengo miedo a que ésta amistad termine, por eso… - pero no pudo continuar. A Cloud se le quedó helada la sangre en un momento.

- Te entiendo. A mí me pasa lo mismo… -

- … con Tifa, ¿no? – dijo ella, se había acercado más al chico. Él asintió.

- Pero no quiero que pase nada. Solamente somos amigos, no quiero perder a mi única amiga de infancia… -

- Menudo dilema… - mencionó la chica mientras tomaba un poco de distancia y ponía sus manos en sus rodillas.

- Sí… - confirmó el rubio.

- Que complicado es este lugar. No salía nada en el folleto del instituto cosas como estas – dijo Aerith, para lograr de una manera u otra animar a su amigo. Lo logró, ya que Cloud le sonrió. Luego ambos se quedaron mirando la infinita lluvia que seguía cayendo, hasta que vieron a una Yuffie muy enojada entrando junto con Tifa (que venía de su primer entrenamiento de karate), los miraron a los dos y ambas se sentaron con ellos.

- Frío, distante, enojón, irritante... – murmuraba Yuffie. Cloud, Aerith y Tifa se miraron un rato para luego comenzar a reírse por los infinitas características que ella le decía a alguien invisible.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

- ¿Te fijaste en esa niña, esa tal Yuffie Kisaragi? ¿Te fijaste en cómo hablaba con Tseng? – dijo Elena en la habitación que compartía con Cissnei. Estaba recostada en su cama mientras se pintaba las uñas, un poco afectada de que Tseng la haya vuelto a ignorar. Y con razón, Yuffie tenía un talento innato para dar en todas las dianas que le ponían al frente.

- Sí, y tiene carácter. Primera vez que veo que alguien no se inmute con Vincent – dijo Cissnei, que tenía su bolso a su lado y no paraba de mirar el reloj de pared. – Será mejor que me valla, Elena –

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde te diriges? –

- Tengo que terminar esa explicación de lo conjuntos numéricos para Shera. Le pedí a Zack que me ayudara – dijo, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga.

- ¿Sigues decidida a estar con él, no? – preguntó la rubia, lo de Cissnei se estaba volviendo una obsesión.

- Digamos que sí. La amistad es el primer paso, además así le marco el terreno a esa chica de primero – dijo mientras se despedía de su amiga con su mano mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Elena suspiró. _Difícil tratar con cabezas duras como ella._

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

- No soy muy bueno en matemáticas, la verdad – dijo Zack mientras caminaban por un pasillo. No estaba muy atento con Cissnei, ya que estaba muy preocupado de Aerith. La vio muy enferma y se había comportado muy raro cuando él llegó… ¿será por lo de ayer?

Ya era de noche y había luces en todo el instituto. Cissnei estaba un poco cabreada ya que no le estaba funcionando el truco de llamar la atención de Zack. Pareciera que estaba en otro lado…

En eso Cissnei se tropezó con una cerámica que estaba un poco levantada, pegándose fuerte en sus rodillas, pero no se puso a gritar y a llorar porque ella no es de ese tipo, siempre se muestra muy fuerte en ese sentido. Pero se logró algo: Zack, siempre muy caballero, le tendió la mano a Cissnei para que se pudiera levantar, algo que ella aceptó gustosa. Luego la chica se apoyó en los hombros del muchacho (mucho más alto que ella) y aprovechó, dándole un abrazo, mientras le daba las gracias.

Zack, aunque quedó un poco asombrado de su actuar, aceptó el abrazo de la chica. Era un simple abrazo amistoso, nada más.

- ¡Aerith! – gritó una voz familiar. Tanto Zack como Cissnei giraron sus rostros. A una distancia estaban Tifa, Cloud (que había sido quien había gritado) y Yuffie. La última miraba a los dos con curiosidad, mientras Tifa los miraba como si ella supiera algo que ellos no pero no de una manera arrogante, si no de pena. Cloud miraba hacia atrás y Zack se percató que una trenza de color café desaparecía en una esquina del pasillo…

Él no necesitó nada más. Pidiendo disculpas a Cissnei por irse así sin más y siguió a la chica. Tal como había hecho ella, el desapareció de la vista.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Perdonen no subir antes, es que el colegio me satura enormemente... porque ya sali de mis preciosas vacaciones u.u Pero igual esta historia surge y surge, y al fin veremos cosas muy interesantes por aquí. Ya apareció el gran Vincent y me gustó como quedó la escena con Yuffie, así siempre me los imagino: peleando xD. Además el final es medio "drámatico" con Aeris corriendo, pero es ultra super hiper mega necesario xD. Además, Cissnei. Sí, odienla xD.

No tengo nada más que decir, que al fin tengo mi historia de Cloti que subiré como máximo entre esta semana a la otra porque quiero ver algunos detalles xD y gracias a Neus y tamborilero que siguen esta historia. Muchas gracias a los dos :D

Muchos besos y en serio, escriban reviews, me encanta su opinion y siempre es agradable ver que te leen.

**Kmy42**


	7. La Declaración

**¡Al fin actualizé :DD!**

Disclaimer: Este es el típico disclaimer que aclara que todo menos la historia no me pertenece, si no SquareEnix.

Datos: Después de mucho, ¡aquí está! Un poco corto pero espero que les guste.

¡Lean a gusto!

* * *

**Feel  
Capítulo 7: La Declaración**

Cuando decidieron irse a comer algo, eran las ocho de la noche y las luces están prendidas en todo el instituto. Aerith miraba la lluvia que caía fina desde el cielo y pensó que a sus pequeñas plantas les vendría bien un poco de agua natural, por lo que decidió seguir con sus amigos. No había visto a Zack en casi todo el día y estaba tranquila en ese aspecto; se le habían ido los nervios. Los otros tres se reían y ella no evitó reírse con ellos, era genial tener estos amigos. Sentía que se había ganado un premio.

Estaban doblando una esquina cuando los cuatro se pararon de repente. En un principio no entendió por qué ello, pero al mirar al frente su corazón se paró un momento. Quedó paralizada, como si no pudiera creer que esa escena se proyectaba frente a sus ojos.

Zack estaba abrazando a Cissnei mientras ella, de una manera bien coqueta, le decía algo en su oído.

Tifa miró rápidamente a Aerith. La recién mencionada sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de unas lágrimas que no durarían mucho tiempo ahí; mientras su cuerpo tiritaba no por causa del frío, si no por esa infinita tristeza que llenaba la cabeza de ella. Sin saber lo que hacía, retrocedió unos cuentos pasos; como interpretando ese abrazo como un producto de su imaginación pero en vano. Finalmente no resistió más y empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. Sintió como Cloud la llamó, pero no deseaba ver a nadie en ese momento. Quería estar sola.

Mientras, Zack, al ver a la chica irse corriendo, se separó inmediatamente de Cissnei. Ella lo miró fijamente, como si supiera exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

- Lo siento Cissnei… me tengo que ir – dijo mientras caminaba hasta finalmente correr detrás de esa chica. Pasó rápidamente entre sus amigos e intentó seguirla. Le preocupaba esa reacción suya.

Yuffie iba a ir detrás de Zack, pero su muñeca fue sujetada por Cloud, que negó con la cabeza. La chica asintió y, por primera vez, se quedó tranquila en su lugar. Tifa mientras tanto recordaba la cara inexpresiva de Aerith en un principio y como luego fue dominada por la pena y el lamento, intentó no pensar en ello pero le fue imposible: era como si su memoria intentara impedir que ella se olvidara de todo lo recién sucedido. A pesar de todo, Cissnei les dio la espalda a los tres y se alejó pero con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

- Será mejor que solucionen esto ellos solos – dijo Tifa mientras veía como se alejaba Cissnei.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

La chica se estaba mojando entera debido a la lluvia, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. No quería que nadie la viera, que se compadecieran de ella; estaba llena de vida, era muy fuerte y un poco testaruda. Solo necesitaba despejar su mente un rato, sin importar la lluvia o el cansancio que se hacían presentes a cada paso que daba. Levantó con brusquedad los fierros que le permitían pasar al jardín y casi se cayó al intentar pasar entre ellos con una rapidez mayor a la que debía. Luego los volvió a poner y se dirigió al lugar que en ese momento, era el único que le traía paz.

_¡Cómo he sido tan tonta!_, pensaba para sus adentros Aerith. Era obvio que hay algo entre Zack y Cissnei, y ninguno de los dos se molestaba en ocultarlo. Esa sonrisa en la cara de la castaña mostraba una felicidad total, como si con la única persona con quien quisiera estar es con él. Y el mismo Zack ni replicó, estaba encantado con estar cerca de Cissnei. Pero, extrañamente, no eran celos los que invadían su frágil cuerpo, si no la pena y la decepción. Había creído que estaba frente a alguien que la quería como algo más que una amiga y que estarían juntos. Que la veía de otra manera. Pero Aerith pensó que había estado cegada por la ilusión del primer amor y, luego, se le ocurrió que nunca podría encontrar a alguien que la quisiera de una manera distinta a como ella querría. _Esa es mi triste realidad, y deberé aceptarla._

Y las lágrimas, una a una empezaron a caer tibias en un principio para luego arrastrarse por su cara, heladas. Pero no se las limpió, una de las cosas que le había enseñado su madre es que si una persona quiere reír, que ría y si quiere llorar, que llorara hasta más no poder. Se acordó de esas palabras y de su dulce voz como alentándola, por ello decidió hacerle caso. Quería dejar de pensar en él de una vez por todas y dejar atrás todo lo que evocara a él, no soportaba más este nerviosismo por él y éstos sentimientos por él.

Hasta que oyó una voz que no esperaba escuchar.

- ¡Aerith! – Zack se acercó corriendo hasta ella y patinó en el barro. La había seguido corriendo, ya que respiraba entrecortadamente. La muchacha no deseó darse vuelta a mirarlo, si no solo lo miró de reojo mientras se abrazaba el cuerpo. Más lágrimas cayeron.

- Aerith, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué te has ido corriendo así, sin más? – preguntó Zack con una cara preocupada. Cuando él empezó a correr detrás de su ella había comenzado demasiado tarde y por ello la perdió de vista; pero no le costó adivinar a dónde decidió ir. La aludida giró solamente su cabeza pero sin contestarle, las lágrimas seguían vivas en su rostro y Zack quedó conmocionado. Nunca soportó ver lágrimas en nadie y le hacía sentir mal, pero ver las lágrimas de Aerith lograba que ese mal se multiplicara por diez.

Se acercó a ella, para detener esas lágrimas que caían, y se puso al frente. La chica caminó un poco para darle nuevamente la espalda y sintió que un dolor horrible la aquejaba bastante. No sabía si era su cuerpo o su cabeza, pero le dolía muchísimo. Para desviar un poco el dolor emocional y físico que tenía, decidió contestarle:

- Déjame Zack, prefiero estar sola en este minuto – lo dijo con desánimo, con pena, con dolor. El chico sintió eso y que a cada momento que pasaba Aerith se ponía cada vez más y más pálida.

- Lo siento Aerith, pero no puedo. Estás enferma y la lluvia empeorará la situación. Será mejor que nos devolvamos –

- No, devuélvete tú. Déjame aquí. No hay problema – dijo ella.

- Por favor, Aerith. No seas testaruda – dijo Zack. Quería ayudarla, él mismo se sentía mal (también está resfriado) y eso que sólo llevaba un momento bajo la lluvia.

Ésa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso para la chica. Se dio vuelta con rapidez y se puso enfrente de su amigo:

- Entonces tú no seas tan persistente Zack. Por favor, ándate de vuelta con Cissnei, la dejaste plantada al seguirme – no gritaba ni mostraba enojo, pero su voz demostraba agotamiento y pena en todos sus expresiones.

- ¿Cissnei? ¿Y de dónde salió Cissnei en esta conversación? –

Se oyó un pequeño rayo cayendo del cielo, y que los iluminó a ambos.

- No lo sé Zack, pero anda a hacerle compañía a tu amiga – su voz sonaba dura con cada palabra que pronunciaba y además, el dolor iba en aumento. A su vez, Zack comprendió la clave del asunto.

- ¿Tienes celos de ella? – No le gustaba verla así, Aerith estaba perdiendo fuerzas bajo esa lluvia. El resfriado le estaba jugando en contra y en cualquier momento la situación se pondría peor. Quería secarle las lágrimas de su fina carita y abrazarla, pero la actitud de la chica no se lo permitió.

Ella decidió contestar mientras nuevamente miraba hacia otro lado, con sus mojados mechones de pelo ocultándole el rostro. Negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Entonces, Aerith? Dímelo –

- Son… en realidad nada, Zack. Ándate ahora. Quiero de verdad estar sola –

- No, no me iré. Dime ahora o si no me quedaré aquí durmiendo si es necesario – la mirada del chico demostraba determinación.

- ¿No lo entiendes? – dijo Aerith. Las lágrimas caían, una a una, frente a Zack. Se había desmoronado de esa posición de dureza que fingía y miró a su "amigo" fijamente - ¿De verdad no lo sabes? –

Otro rayo cayó desde el cielo e iluminó el rostro del ojiazul.

- ¿Te… gusto? -

La chica tan sólo asintió levemente, y se cayó. La tensión que se produjo por lo que hizo Aerith logró que Zack quedara paralizado. Por una parte se alegró bastante, de una manera inexplicable y por otro, no sabía que decir. Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse más a ella, independiente si ella lo volvía a rechazar o se alejaba y se sacó su chaqueta y se la puso en sus hombros, que estaban helados. Aerith quedó helada frente a la reacción de él y lo miró.

- Aerith, yo… - empezó Zack, pero no sabía que decirle. Estaba realmente confundido, no quería pensar en su antiguo amor, pero al ver a Aerith con ese sufrimiento de verdadero cariño hacia él lo mataba por dentro. Pero, por lo visto, decidió enterrar todo eso durante un momento, y Zack se acercó a tal punto de ella que sus labios estaban a tan solo unos centímetros que los de Aerith. Sentía su cálido aliento y también aquél exquisita fragancia de ella. Se quedó paralizado mientras cerraba sus ojos; luchando por no flaquear, por no dudar como la otra noche.

Mientras, la linda Aerith quedó perpleja durante ese momento. ¿Cómo habían pasado de una discusión a un momento tan cerca, el de poder besarse, en medio de la lluvia, como en las películas? No lo entendía, pero tener a Zack tan cerca, tan maravillosamente cerca, le puso la piel de gallina… y ella decidió acercarse lentamente hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto.

Fue un beso suave, tierno. Zack era todo un caballero, ya que no presionaba a Aerith, el beso era pausado y a la vez apasionado. Él puso sus manos con cierta cautela en su pequeña cintura a la vez que Aerith entrelazaba sus dedos detrás del cuello de Zack. No había presiones con ese beso, los dos estaban relajados y, sorprendentemente, intentaban comunicarse con ese beso lo que sentían hace bastante tiempo. Y tampoco había nada que les importara en ese momento, la lluvia, el dolor, la angustia, la preocupación y todo aquello quedó en el olvido durante ese mágico momento; en el primer beso que Aerith daba en toda su vida…

Eran sólo ellos dos, Zack y Aerith.

Finalmente se separaron debido a que la falta de aire, que era crucial. Se quedaron mirando, sin alejarse. El azul se conectó con el verde y formaron un lazo que se estaba fortaleciendo a cada segundo que pasaba…

Hasta que la muchacha se separó de él y se tapó su boca con sus manos, debido a que tosía. Su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite, no podría resistir más bajo la lluvia. Veía todo borroso y notaba como Zack se le acercaba corriendo antes que todo quedara negro…

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Aquí está... ¡y también el ansiadísimo beso entre Zack y Aerith! Personalmente, me ha gustado cómo me ha quedado. Espero que al que ha leido también. Acepto todos sus comentarios y de antemano gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia :D

Espero actualizar lo más pronto posible. Antes de eso disfruten :D

Besos,

**Kmy42**


	8. ¿Preparación?

**Hola a todos, siento la demora!**

Disclaimer: Todos los creditos a Square - Enix, dueños de FFVII. Yo, como soy una persona ociosa, he decidido poner a los personajes en un mundo alternativo, por lo que la historia ha salido de mi cabeza.

Datos: Después de mucho el capítulo 8. Espero que les guste.

¡Lean a gusto!

* * *

**Feel  
Capítulo 8: ¿Preparación?**

A pesar de toda la lluvia del día anterior, la mañana de ese domingo era preciosa. Había una pequeña neblina por todo el instituto, pero los rayos del sol eran tan cálidos que hasta el aire celebraba ese ambiente; con una pequeña brisa.

Aerith empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, al sentir los pequeños rayos llegando a su cara. Algo raro estaba sucediendo, ya que sentía que esa mañana no era igual a las demás en este extraño instituto. De lo que se percató enseguida es que no estaba en su cama, con la dulce Tifa durmiendo en la otra cama. Al mirar el techo, se percató que era de un color totalmente distinto al de su pequeña habitación. _¿Dónde estoy?_

Pero, al intentar incorporarse de la cama notó un punzante dolor en su espalda. Al menos con ese rápido vistazo pudo saber donde estaba: estaba en la Enfermería.

Recostándose con el dolor todavía presente, la chica intentó hacer memoria. Recordaba… las lágrimas, la angustia que había tenido, la lluvia cayendo sobre su cuerpo mientras corría, a Zack pidiéndole que regresara al instituto, los rayos, sus sentimientos, a Zack con centímetros de separación, el beso…

Ahí fue cuando Aerith cayó en la cuenta: Esos sentimientos le llegaron de golpe. ¡Se había besado con Zack! Impresionada, se llevó unos dedos para que tuvieran un leve contacto con su boca; mientras sonreía. Era demasiado increíble para describirlo, se sentía extremadamente feliz; como si nada en el mundo pudiera borrarle esa sonrisa.

También recordó que empezó a caer… estaba asegurado que el resfriado había empeorado con la lluvia y se había desmayado. Pero si había sido así, era probable que Zack la hubiera llevado hasta aquí. Incorporándose lentamente para no despertar ningún dolor, la chica se sentó y cruzó sus brazos mientras una de sus manos se apoyaba en su rostro; un gesto típico de ella. _Entonces, si yo estoy aquí gracias a Zack… ¿dónde está él?_

La respuesta llegó más fácil de lo que ella hubiese esperado. Y de una manera un tanto absurda.

Un ronquido. En una cama más allá estaba Zack Fair, durmiendo plácidamente. Estaba destapado, pero a la distancia ella pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa. Su alma era la de un niño: muy pura para describirla.

De repente, la puerta lejana de la habitación se abrió. La enfermera del instituto, la señorita Yuna, entró calmada. Y, al ver a Aerith despierta, no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¡Qué bueno que estas despierta! ¿Cómo te sientes? – se sentó en la cama de la chica, mientras le tomaba la temperatura con una mano.

- Me duele el cuerpo, no me siento muy bien ahora que digamos… - dijo ella, un poco adolorida por esa espalda. La enfermera era muy amable, y tenía unos ojos preciosos.

- Eso es común, ese refriado te ha dado muy fuerte cariño. Deberías velar un poco más por tu salud, ¿no crees? –

- Sí yo me cuido, sólo que estos bichitos me buscan a mí – dijo Aerith. Ella no había planeado enfermarse, es más, un riego automático fue el causante. La enfermera sólo pudo reír en voz baja.

- Claro. Muy bien, todavía tienes fiebre y un mal aspecto, así que yo creo que deberás quedarte en cama algunos días. Si todo sale bien, te podrás ir el miércoles - A pesar de la cara de "no me gusta esa idea", asintió. – Bueno, iré a ver a tu amigo – Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió donde Zack.

Luego de un momento se dirigió a Aerith en la distancia.

- Tu amigo está mejor. Tenía un poco de fiebre pero se ha mejorado, creo que podrá irse cuando quiera –

- Me alegro muchísimo, es probable que se haya enfermado por mi culpa – dijo la chica, un poco avergonzada.

- Pero, ¿sabes? Yo creo que no le importa. Cuando vino aquí en la noche y contigo en brazos, estaba muy angustiado. Se nota que es un buen amigo, ¿no? – dijo mientras sonreía y le daba una pequeña palmada en la espalda a Zack. Él ni se inmutó.

- Sí… tiene razón – dijo Aerith, sonriendo sinceramente. Sin importar si él fuera su amigo o incluso su novio, tener a Zack al lado era como tener un ángel que te cuida todos los días.

- Si despierta dime explícale lo que te he dicho, como es domingo tengo que ir a un taller instructivo – dijo finalmente Yuna, despidiéndose con una mano.

Tifa estaba comiendo en la cafetería una tostada mientras miraba hacia todos lados, preocupada debido a que Aerith ni siquiera había llegado a dormir a habitación que tenían juntas. Además, Zack y Cloud tampoco aparecían, ¿qué pasó ayer que todos han desaparecido?

Por lo menos Yuffie estaba ahí para levantarle ánimos.

- No sean tan perseguida Tifa, es probable que Aerith haya deseado salir temprano y pasear por ahí, donde tú con tu sueño ni te percataste que había alguien en la habitación –

- Pero yo no tengo el sueño pesado, además ¿dónde está Cloud? ¿Y Zack? –

- No lo sé, tal vez bailando en una fiesta de despedida de solteras... -

- ¡Yuffie! – dijo Tifa, mirándola entre sorprendida y dolida. La cara de Yuffie demostraba la broma, lo que hizo a ambas reír un buen rato.

Y de la nada, un hombre creyó que tendría oportunidad en ese instante. Rude se sentó con ellas, al frente de Tifa y al lado de Yuffie. Ambas lo miraron extrañadas.

- Hola Yuffie, Tifa –

- Ho… la – dijeron ambas. El chico notó la tensión del ambiente, por lo que se puso a hablar.

- Al final vamos a ir seleccionados los dos para el campeonato de karate… - Ahí Tifa se acordó de que ambos iban en el mismo taller.

- ¡Ah, cierto! Yo también me alegro muchísimo. Es todo un logro – Yuffie no hablaba, miraba a los dos fijamente. Nunca le había caído bien Rude.

- Sí… - dijo Rude. Se notaba a kilómetros que se estaba preparando para algo que había planeado hace mucho. – Tifa… no sé si te gustaría mi idea, pero… -

Desgraciadamente para él, su plan fracasó. Cloud venía corriendo desde la puerta, buscando a sus dos amigas. Al verlas se acercó rápido. Luego de estar al lado de Tifa y mirar extrañado a Reno, les habló a las dos chicas.

- Debemos ir a enfermería, ya sé donde están esos dos – dijo Cloud. Ante las miradas de las chicas, el rubio sacó su celular, mostrando el mensaje de texto de Zack:

"_Cloud, estoy ahora mismo en Enfermería con Aerith.  
Se desmayó y no tiene buena pinta. Bueno, a mi no me dejaron volver a la habitación, tampoco me siento muy bien.  
Avísale a las chicas y a Tifa, para que no se preocupe.  
Zack."_

- Ahh… mi cabeza – dijo Zack al irse despertando. Empezó a estirar sus brazos mientras miraba alrededor. Se percató de que Aerith estaba despierta, mirándolo tiernamente. Su aspecto estaba mejor, pero la enfermedad todavía se veía en sus facciones. A pesar de todo, esa maravillosa sonrisa que la caracteriza sigue ahí.

- Al fin te despertaste, Bello Durmiente – dijo ella, en un intento de molestarlo por todo el tiempo que llevaba dormido. Él se tocó la cabeza, sin saber cómo refutar eso. Siempre hay lentitud cuando se despierta.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Aerith? ¿Estás mejor? – dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama de ella, en una esquina. La miraba tiernamente.

- Sí… supongo. Me duele todo el cuerpo – dijo ella. - ¿Y cómo estás tú?

- Me siento de maravilla. No me ha afectado tanto la lluvia – en esos momentos, estornudó - … tanto – Aerith se rió un poco, donde al final terminó tosiendo.

- Umm… creo que deberás quedarte en cama unos días, señorita –

- Sí ya me lo han dicho, es mejor que me cuide y esté en cama unos días –

- Me alegro… así te recuperarás pronto – dijo él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Aerith lo vio y no pudo evitar sonreír junto a él. Pero al mismo tiempo deseaba hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido ayer, es un tema importante para ella y quiere de paso establecer ciertos puntos sobre las íes. Tomó aire antes de comenzar:

- Zack… -

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Al fin he podido publicar el capitulo número ocho de este fanfic. Siento un montón la demora, pero he estado muy ocupada. Pero como ahora solo estoy enferma, he tenido tiempo para continuar con todo eso xD. Con respecto al capitulo decidí llamarlo así porque es el lapso donde ambos desean comentar lo que ha pasado el día anterior, sin contar que Rude se la esta jugando por Tifa... :O Se que muchas veces los personajes se salen de sus facetas, pero asi se pueden acomodar a las historias.

Espero realmente que les guste, dejen reviews porfas :D

**Kmy42**


	9. Será un sábado

Holaa a todos :D

Disclaimer: Los personajes, las ciudades y otros son propiedad de SquareEnix, no míos. Eso si, la historia tiene todo mi sello xDD; porque soy una mujer ociosa.

Datos: El noveno capitulo que tanto les debía a todos... espero que les guste

* * *

**Feel**  
**Capitulo 9: Será un sábado**

- Zack… - dijo Aerith, que estaba midiendo cuidadosamente las palabras. Mientras, ese chico de unos ojos azules abrasadores no apartaba la vista de ella, estando muy atento a lo que ella iba a decirle.

- Am… ¿qué pasó cuando me desmayé…? ¿Por qué me desmayé, cierto? – Al parecer la tensión que se había generado ese pequeño lapsus de tiempo disminuyó, porque Zack se puso mucho más relajado. _"Hay que partir por algo, ¿no?"_ pensó Aerith. Se cruzó los brazos, intentando recordar.

- Bueno… cuando empezaste a caer, lo único que logré hacer fue atraparte antes que tocases el barro; ya que tu cuerpo no necesitaba más humedad de la que ya tenía. Cómo era muy tarde, decidí llevarte aquí – Él lo decía como si fuera algo de todos los días, con una voz muy relajada. Pero mientras relataba su historia, la chica tenía toda una película rondándole por la cabeza: Zack intentando despertarla inútilmente, tomándola en brazos y corriendo lo más rápido que podía para llevarla a un lugar seguro… como un verdadero ángel guardián.

- ¿Y… no te cansaste? ¿Ni siquiera un poco? – preguntó asombrada.

- La verdad es que no. Y si lo estaba, no creo haberme preocupado mucho de mí. Tú tenías muy mala pinta, Aerith – Ella empezó a abrir sus ojos sorprendida, parecía que además de ser un ángel; Zack también debía ser un príncipe… se intranquilizaba por ella antes que de él mismo. Bueno, pensó Aerith, no es sorpresa: Tiene ese don de ayudar al que sea.

- Eso sí… ¿tú recuerdas que pasó antes? – preguntó el chico, acercándose un poco más a Aerith. Ella lo miró confundida. – Bueno, ya sabes… antes de tu desmayo –

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron inmediatamente._ "¿Y cómo la situación tuvo este giro tan inesperado, por dios?"_, pensó Aerith. En un momento pensó en no contestarle, pero ésta es una oportunidad única para preguntarle sin rodeos.

- Sí, me acuerdo Zack – Aerith estaba lista para preguntarle sobre el beso, pero Zack es, en verdad, un hombre un tanto imprevisible.

- Entonces… perdona que te encuentres en esta situación. Gracias a mí corriste y llegaste a tu lugar secreto y te quedaste en la lluvia. Gracias a mí estuviste a punto de ir al hospital… lo siento mucho – Zack la miró arrepentido, con unos ojos que denotaban tristeza. En realidad, la chica se había quedado impresionada. No esperaba una disculpa… era lo último que esperaba. Realmente era increíble.

- Zack… - ella estiró su pequeña y frágil mano hasta la cara de Zack, para que lo pudiera ver mejor. – Yo… también siento haberte puesto en esta situación. La verdad es que no comprendo la reacción que tuve frente a Cissnei -

- Espera un segundo, ¿me estás diciendo que todo esto fue porque pensaste que entre Cissnei y yo había algo? - Ni siquiera pudo contestar la pregunta, ya que Aerith afirmó casi al instante. – Oye, a mí no me gusta Cissnei, ¿vale? Sólo somos compañeros de clase, nada más – _"O eso es lo que pretendo, la verdad; aunque ella no coopere mucho"_

- Lo sé. Pero verlos luego de lo que pasó en el jardín hizo que me descontrolara. Estaba muy mal ayer, y ver eso no mejoró mi estado de ánimo. Soy muy perseguida, ¿no crees? – dijo la chica, soltando una risita un tanto nerviosa.

- Pero también dulce, amable, preocupada y buena persona. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti – dijo Zack en un susurro perfectamente audible, que no pasó inadvertido. Ambos se sonrojaron. Él, tan nervioso que estaba, empezó rascarse la cabeza, un gesto típico de él. Aerith sólo se rió disimuladamente.

Y justo en ese gratificante momento, sonó la puerta de la enfermería. Zack, con un ánimo contagioso, se paró y preguntó quién era. No fue difícil suponer quiénes eran.

Aerith, al darse cuenta de sus visitas, sonrió.

- ¡Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie! ¿Cómo han estado? – dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa encontrarse en ese lugar. _"Esta chica sí que sabe restarle valor a las cosas"_, pensó el moreno Zack.

- Bueno, mejor que tú… sin duda – dijo Yuffie, sentándose en una esquina de la cama.

- ¿Qué diantres les pasó? – preguntó Cloud, mirando a su amigo. Zack y Aerith intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

- Es que me desmayé y Zack me trajo aquí… - dijo Aerith en un pequeño susurro. Cloud y Yuffie asintieron, pero Tifa ya lo suponía cuándo se enteró de donde estaban los dos. Lo que quería saber era por qué su amiga se desmayó… pregunta que no iba a hacer en ese momento.

– Pero por lo menos estás mejor, ¿no? – dijo su compañera de cuarto.

- Sí, aunque deberé quedarme aquí reposando unos días, por si la enfermedad empeora –

- Entendible – dijo Cloud, asintiendo.

- Muy bien, muy bien; me alegro que estén bien los dos… pero saben, necesito ir a entrenar. Tengo en unos días más un campeonato, ¿se acuerdan? – Los otros tres no se habían acordado: había un campeonato de deportes el próximo sábado y todos los que eran de algún taller deportivo estaban siendo masacrados por los entrenadores.

- ¡Verdad! Ahora que lo pienso mi partido es a las 17:00 – dijo Zack, un poco despreocupado.

- ¡Pero tú no entrenarás, Zack! ¡Todavía estás convaleciente! – dijo Aerith, que frunció el entrecejo.

- Ya sí, pero me debo ir. ¡Adioooooooooooooos! – se despidió Yuffie a medio pulmón, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

- A esta Yuffie nadie le quita el ánimo, por lo visto – dijo Tifa, sonriendo levemente.

- Hey Cloud – dijo Zack, su amigo levantó la cabeza – No he desayunado nada, ¿vamos a la cafetería? –

- Claro, yo tampoco comí mucho que digamos – agrego Cloud - ¿Les traemos algo, chicas? –

- Ya tomé desayuno, gracias igualmente Cloud – agregó Tifa en un pequeño susurro que causó que Cloud se pusiera un poco nervioso.

- No tengo hambre, gracias – dijo Aerith, negando con su cabeza.

- No, tú comerás. Los enfermos necesitan alimentarse – dijo Zack secamente. Aerith hinchó levemente sus mejillas en señal de protesta, alegando que no comería.

- Bueno, sí es así, te obligaré a comer – dijo el moreno, haciendo una pequeña sonrisa mientras salía con Cloud de la enfermería.

Tifa miró como cerraba la puerta Zack mientras se despedía con una mano de las dos; ahora si estaban solas para poder hablar de lo que verdaderamente pasó.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- ¿De verdad ocurrió? ¿Se besaron? – Fue la única pregunta que formuló su rubio amigo mientras comían en la cafetería. Zack solo asentía, mirando de manera distante la ventana cerca de ellos: todavía no se podía creer lo que había pasado. ¡Había besado a Aerith! _Justo lo que más necesito, ¿no? _

- Pero intenta gritar más a la otra, así se enteran todos – agregó con una risita. Cloud solo se dedicó a encoger sus hombros ante el comentario.

- Pero Zack… -

- ¿Qué? –

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella? – Esa pregunta hizo escupir un poco del café que tomó el moreno.

- ¿¡Qué estás pensando, por Shiva! –

- Nada de lo que tu crees, solo quiero saber si quieres que Aerith sea tu novia – Eso dejó perplejo a Zack. Es cierto, es bastante probable que quisiera que fueran novios o que por lo menos empezaran a salir; esa idea era bastante tentadora y le encantaría, pero…

- No se Cloud, no me he detenido a pensarlo –

- Pero, ¿a ti te gusta Aerith, no? –

- Claro, yo no juego con los sentimientos de las chicas – aclaró el moreno mientras realizaba un fingido movimiento de encontrarse ofendido. Eso sacó un par de risas entre ambos.

- ¿Entonces, el problema es…?-

- Es que todavía no me siento "preparado" todavía. No sé cómo explicarlo… - dijo el deportista sacudiéndose se cabello negro de manera nerviosa. Cloud lo miró extrañado, Zack no era de esos chicos nerviosos por las acciones que realizan, aquí hay gato encerrado.

- Bueno, no sé mucho que ha sucedido; pero habla con ella. Y toma la decisión correcta – dijo el rubio, dando un par de palmaditas en la espalda a su mejor amigo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- ¡Qué ternura! ¡Yo sabía que esto pasaría! – dijo Tifa poniéndose sus manos en su cara para taparse la parte sonrojada de su cara, estaba demasiado emocionada. Así, mientras ella decía toda esa pila de cosas sobre el amor para sí misma, Aerith sonreía de oreja a oreja; feliz de que su amiga la apoyase.

- ¡Pero espera! – dijo la natal de Nibelheim, abriendo sus ojos rápidamente. – Entonces, ¿cómo están las cosas? –

- Mmm… ¿cosas? – preguntó Aerith, inclinando su cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda; sin entender.

- Bueno, tú sabes… ¿ya son novios? – El sonrojo de la castaña dejó clara la respuesta. – ¿No? –

- No… la verdad no hemos hablado casi nada al respecto. No ha habido tiempo – agregó débilmente la chica, mientras su pecho se comprimía y volvía a toser. – Pero quiero hablar con él, no deseo que estás cosas queden en el aire –

- Claro que hablarás con él, pero cuando te recuperes. Lo que nos falta es que te vayas al hospital, ¿no? – Su amiga asintió – Además, creo que el momento para que tengan esa conversación será un sábado… -

- ¿Ah? ¿Un sábado? Pero Tifa, tú sabes que yo estaré de alta el miércoles – dijo Aerith inmediatamente.

- Claro, ¿pero no crees que sería mejor hablar las cosas cuando sea la salida a Gold Saucer? – dijo la karateca rápidamente.

"_¡Lo había olvidado!"_ se dijo Aerith golpeándose suavemente su cabeza. De vez en cuando, los alumnos del instituto podían salir a la ciudad más excéntrica de todo el mundo: Gold Saucer, donde todo se hace realidad.

Y Aerith comprendió que era el momento ideal y que todo se vería ese día.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡Hola a todos! Siento demasiado la demora, en serio; pero el colegio y todo mi intento de entrar en la universidad me quitan todo mi amado tiempo libre. Pero ahora estoy de vacaciones, asi que actualizaré todo lo que les debo y lo que he estado desarrollado. Bueno, eso.

Un abrazo enorme, y revieeews!

**Kmy42**


	10. ¿Preparados? ¡Preparados y listos!

**¡Hoooola!**

Disclaimer:  Bueno, los personas y el mundo de Final Fantasy no son de mi creación ya que tiene como dueños a SquareEnix, esos genios. Tan sólo altero la historia a mi juicio por mera diversión, sin ningún otro objetivo.

Datos: ¡Siento mucho el retraso, en serio! ¿Hace cuánto que no actualizo? Ya ni me acuerdo, y sé que eso debe haber tenido a varios dudosos si continuaría o no con esta historia... Lo siento, más abajo daré más detalles.  
Ahora estamos en camino a Gold Saucer, y sinceramente, uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir.  
Y, por cierto, quisiera dar las gracias en este capítulo a **HiKA.', fandita-eromena** (muchas gracias, cada uno de tus mensajes fueron leidos :D) y **chocolatita-terry**; quienes me dieron luces de que la historia todavía es querida.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Feel  
Capítulo 10: ¿Preparados? ¡Preparados y listos!**

A pesar de que para muchos el fin de semana fue más corto de lo inusual y bastante frío, las clases volvieron con su característica monotonía el lunes. Pero las materias y los profesores no capturaban la atención que los estudiantes debían tener; obvio, ya que todos los alumnos estaban más que ansiosos esperando la visita de Gold Saucer. Estas salidas del establecimiento eran muy poco ejecutadas durante el año, pero cuando llegaban eran totalmente celebradas por la exquisita sensación de poder abandonar los edificios un día entero. Y a pesar de que faltaban cinco días, la impaciencia se podía palmar en el ambiente.

Pero esa no era lo único que mantenía intranquilos a los jóvenes, los de Primer Año se habían percatado de que Aerith Gainsborough, una de los miembros del Taller de Jardinería y que siempre estaba con Tifa, Cloud y Yuffie, no se había presentado a clases. Era extraño, porque cuando se propagó un virus hace tres semanas atrás todos se habían enfermado menos ella, por lo que había gato encerrado. Profesores y alumnos hicieron preguntas a sus amigos y, como todo siembra dudas, surgieron rumores de los más estúpidos en los pasillos y los recreos, entre ellos que había sido abducida por los OVNI o que había sido ofrecida como sacrificio a Bahamut. Yuffie se partía de la risa cuando le intentó contar a Aerith, que estaba en la enfermería. A pesar de que no le gustaba estar en una cama sin hacer nada, la pobre chica debía velar por su salud, y gracias a los cuidados requeridos poco a poco empezó a mejorarse.

Y fue una suerte de que nadie en todo el Instituto se enterara de que Zack, el deportista más famoso de hándbol en todo el sector y el "chico más sexy en la escuela", se había besado con Aerith, que a pesar de ser un curso más joven ya habían varios chicos intentado acercársele; como se dieron cuenta Cloud y Tifa. En palabras de la propia Tifa "_Es__mejor,__porque__así__no__se__sienten__presionados__o__algo__por__el__estilo_". Y eso le importaba una verdadera pelota a Zack, bajo sus conceptos; ya que su mente estaba en otro lado, muy lejos del instituto y de las clases.

Todo estaba concentrado en el sábado. ¿_Qué__se__supone__que__le__diré?__¿Qué__hago?__¿Y__qué__pensará__ella__de__todo__esto?_ Una a una, las preguntas causaban tal estrago en la mente del moreno que ya no sabía qué hacer; no había estado tan nervioso desde que se había planteado… No. Todo saldrá bien. _¡Saldremos__como__amigos!_ Se animaba él mismo… _como__amigos__con__ventaja__extrema__y__a__un__paso__de__ser__novios.__¿Me__aceptará?_ En fin, las típicas dudas de un muchacho atrapado por el amor.

Y Aerith iba por el mismo camino, hasta incluso podría decirse que estaba aún más nerviosa que Zack.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- Éste será el fin de semana más extraño y complicado de mi vida, lo doy por firmado - dijo el moreno, que se miraba al espejo mientras se lavaba los dientes. Cloud lo miró un poco extrañado mientras terminaba de peinarme y luchaba por colocar su pelo de una manera diferente; sin éxito.

- Vamos Zack, relájate. Vas a estar con ella todo el día y para colmo estaremos Tifa y yo ahí también - dijo Cloud, que intentaba subirle el ánimo con aquellas palabras.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces estás seguro de que darás el siguiente paso con Tifa? ¡Bien hecho, hombre! - dijo Zack, que malinterpretó totalmente las palabras de su amigo. La cara del rubio perdió el color que le quedaba con esa afirmación.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, no! Tan solo somos… -

- Pueden ser amigos Cloud, y eso es excelente. Pero no puedes negar que sientes algo por ella - dijo compañero, mirándolo pícaramente; como quien ha descubierto la guinda del pastel.

- … puedes tener razón, pero ella es una de mis pocas amigas y no… deseo perderla - Al ver la cara de confusión de su amigo y sus manos ligeramente temblando; _imaginando__la__reacción__de__Tifa__frente__a__la__noticia_ pensó el guapo moreno, comprendió que de verdad la cosa iba en serio. Prefería ser el amigo antes que el novio. Su felicidad por la de ella. Lentamente se agachó donde estaba él y le puso una mano en su hombro.

- Haz lo que creas correcto. Ve lo que te dice tu corazón… ¡e improvisa! - dijo, alegrándolo.

- Ah, ¿tal cómo lo haces tú? -

- Mmm… sí. Me funciona la mayoría de las veces - Así, las risas empezaron a llenar la habitación; relajando a ambos muchachos del día lleno de emociones que se les viene adelante.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Las dos amigas corrían para poder llegar a tiempo. Como habían escuchado, normalmente los buses iban siempre llenos y siempre los últimos se quedaban con el menor tiempo para poder disfrutar de la diversión de la ciudad. Pero no se percataron del tiempo, que corrió de manera asombrosa mientras se arreglaban.

- Vamos, ¡qué si no los chicos nos matarán! - dijo Tifa, que era la más ágil de las dos.

- Lo sé, intento seguir tu ritmo - dijo una agotada Aerith, que luchaba por llegar a tiempo.

Al poco tiempo lograron apreciar a los dos hombres que los estaban esperando desde hace unos pocos minutos, acompañados por nada más ni nada menos que…

- ¡Yuffie! ¡De verdad eres muy rápida! - dijo la castaña, poniéndose una mano en su pecho; buscando aliento.

- Son muy lentas, ¡siempre hay que llegar cuando menos se lo espere la gente! - dijo la chica, que andaba vestida con sus clásicos shorts una polera sin mangas de flores negras con blanco; acompañados de una chaqueta de cuero. Con su característica cinta larga, la muchacha tenía todo el estilo.

- Igual tu llegaste como unos diez minutos antes de lo acordado, y nos intestaste asustar - dijo Cloud, que recordaba la expresión de Yuffie a centímetros suyo y que Zack haya gritado tan fuerte "¡HOLA YUFFIE!" que a la mencionada casi le haya dado un paro cardiaco.

Pero en aquel instante ya no había mundo para el joven Zack Fair, ya que la atención estaba presente exclusivamente en Aerith. Las ropas de ella eran bastante sencillas pero lindas, muy acorde al estilo de ella: Era una polera de un color blanco sin hombros pero con las tiras de un rosado bastante cálido, que se afirmaba mediante una tira que pasaba por el cuello de la muchacha y se abotonaba por delante. Llevaba, además, una falda de color verde claro larga pero muy bonita. Su pelo iba tomado como siempre, en una larga trenza. Está realmente muy linda, pensó para sus adentros el joven.

Tifa tampoco se quedaba atrás; y contrastaba totalmente con Aerith, ya que había elegido como color el negro. Usaba una polera sin mangas de cuero pero con unas pequeñas líneas blancas en un costado junto a unos pescadores de tela color negro también. Su pelo andaba suelto y, tal como ella sabe hacerlo, la ropa que usaba (que en cualquier chica la hubiera visto ver bastante ruda) se opacaba con el actuar de ella. Cloud quedó perplejo con su ropa, ya que se mantenía tal como era antes de venir de Nibelheim.

- Muy bien, sigamos entonces. Debemos tomar un bus - dijo el mayor del grupo, que por la demora de las chicas era bastante probable que les costara poder conseguir unos buenos puestos. Su ropa, unos jeans un poco rasgados de color azul junto a una polera sin mangas del mismo color, hacían que varias chicas que pasaran cerca de él se pusieran a suspirar o a dar grititos de emoción. Aerith, tal como una guerrera que defendía lo suyo, se colocó al lado de Zack y lo tomó del brazo, ignorando a las admiradoras. Eso colocó bastante nervioso al moreno.

- Eh, Fair - dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Todos giraron la cabeza. Era el capitán del equipo de "Puntería" o Tiro al Arco, Vincent Valentine. Iba con una chaqueta de un color rojo bastante opaco, junto a una polera negra con líneas blancas, haciendo juego con un pantalón de tela color negro. Aerith pudo percibir cómo Yuffie tiritó unos segundos y cómo ese chico la miró tan sólo unos segundos, antes de mirar a Zack.

- ¿Qué pasa, Vincent? - dijo el chico, que le dedicó una sonrisa que el otro no lo correspondió.

- Hice lo que me pediste y te guardé unos asientos, tal como habíamos acordado - dijo, sin rodeos. Eso causó sorpresa en muchos, incluido Cloud, que miró a su amigo sin poder creérselo.

- Muchas gracias, Vin, te debo una - dijo el chico, poniéndose a su lado y dándole una palmadita en la espalda. Él tan sólo se giró y le susurró rápidamente en el oído:

- _Recuerda __que __fue __un __trato, __espero __que __cumplas __tu __parte_ - Zack soltó una débil risita.

- _No __te __preocupes, __señor __Frío.__Serás__ "__recompensado__"_ -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Normalmente los transportes que otorga el Instituto no son muy grandes, ya que deben privilegiar ante todo la velocidad y la seguridad de sus alumnos. Por ello, normalmente la capacidad era para unas veinte personas como máximo, pero el tiempo pasaba con rapidez para el grupo de amigos.

Sin dudas, se vendría un gran día… que podría definir nuevas cosas, o tal vez malas.

Mientras Tifa miraba el cielo azul, que estaba bastante claro, divisaba a la lejanía North Corel, una ciudad muy pobre que era el único camino posible –y legal-, para llegar a Gold Saucer; que contrastaba con ella.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡Lo siento mucho! He sido muy mala, lo sé; y tenéis el derecho a odiarme. Pero en verdad que durante un momento de mi vida, dejé la historia en un hiatus porque el tiempo que poseía era demasiado limitado para poder dedicarme a escribir sobre esto, además que le he hecho unas cuantas mejoras a la historia y eso generó que más me retrasase para entregárselas. En verdad, siento que he sido muy irresponsable, y agradezco a todos los que me han ido escribiendo para preguntarme sobre Feel, o que a pesar del tiempo que leva publicada le coloquen Alerts y todo eso... realmente se valora. Y como ahora he terminado de escribirla, más rápido actualizaré.

¿Les gustó el capítulo? A mi me agrada bastante, sobre todo que Cloud admitiese que le gusta Tifa (al fin, después de nueve capítulos xd). ¿Y qué será el "trato" de Vincent con Zack? Todas esas preguntas vendrán para ser aclaradas (:

Como regalo por no haber actualizado desde tiempos universales xd, publicaré inmediatamente (o, bueno, al cabo de unas horas más xdd, el capítulo 11 de esta historia).

Un saludo, y perdónenme xdd!

¿Será pedir demasiado un review?

**Kmy42**


	11. Teatro en las Góndolas

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

Disclaimer:  El mundo de Final Fantasy VII no es de mi creación, sino que pertenece a SquareEnix. Por lo tanto, yo sólo lo uso como una manera de entretención.

Datos: Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí les va de manera seguida el capítulo 11 de Feel. Aunque, eso sí, debo explicarles que toda la escena de Gold Saucer se divide en tres, siendo en tres parejas en específico. Aquí va la primera de ellas, Zack y Aerith. Las otras dos se viven esa misma noche pero en diferentes lugares de la ciudad, y las tres están conectadas. Así que no se preocupen de lo demás.

¡Ah, una recomendación! Para que disfruten más, cuando venga la tercera separación de este capítulo, escuchen esta canción: .com/watch?v=6Pi9xgOXvTs. Ahi verán a lo que me refiero (:

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Feel  
Capítulo 11: Teatro en las Góndolas**

En la infinidad del cielo, con unas estrellas que iban apareciendo lentamente mientras el sol anunciaba su despedida, Aerith sonreía como una boba. No podía creer su suerte, que personajes míticos como Alejandro o Odín se hayan acordado de ella y le permitieran gozar de este tranquilo día en una ciudad tan bella como Gold Saucer, que nunca antes en su vida había visitado.

Y que estuviera con Zack. Completamente solos, confundiéndose en la masa que tan solo deseaba disfrutar de ese momento. La chica soltó una pequeña risita. Este día no podía ser mejor.

Aunque ahora que intentaba acordarse, no lograba llegar al momento donde se despidieron de Cloud y Tifa, ni tampoco sabía dónde estaba Yuffie. Los cinco habían llegado, una vez tomaron los buses (junto a las naves que tardaron una hora) en llegar al parque. La muchacha tenía conciencia de que llegaron a eso de las dos de la tarde… pero, ¿dónde estarán los demás? _¡Aerith,__no __pienses __esa s__cosas! __¡Estás __sola __con __Zack __ahora! __¡CON __ZACK, __SIN __NADIE __DEL __INTERNADO! __¡Debes __disfrutar __este __momento!_

Mientras intentaba aclarar esos pensamientos, entre de ir a buscar a los demás o quedarse más tiempo a solas con su "amigo"; el moreno la sacó de su ensueño.

- ¡Aerith! ¿Aló, estás por ahí? -

- ¡Aah! Sí estoy Zack, ¿por qué crees que me habría ido? – dijo la chica mientras inclinaba su cabeza levemente hacia un lado.

- Porque te estaba hablando y como que no estabas… te habías ido a la luna y no querías volver – Ella solamente río.

- ¿Y qué querías decirme? – Ese momento fue donde a Zack se le olvidaron las palabras. Se percató que enseguida se puso nervioso y, típico gesto suyo, se rascó la cabeza; intentando encontrar una respuesta a esa pregunta.

- Mmm… ¿a dónde quieres ir? Creo que es tu primera vez en Gold, ¿no? – Ella asintió con la cabeza, de hecho, _Era __la __primera __vez __que __salía __a __otro __continente__… __ni __siquiera __había __salido __mucho __de __Midgar_. – Bueno, si es así… ¿no quieres ver una obra de teatro? Normalmente son muy entretenidas –

- Claro que sí, ¡será genial! –

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Cuando llegamos al Teatro Colosal, Zack se desprendió de mí durante unos momentos para ir a comprar los tickets. Mientras esperaba en la fila, sentí una mirada en mi nuca. Me sobresalté y miré hacia todos los lados… _tal __vez __esté __tan __nerviosa __por __estar __así __con __él __que __me __estoy __pasando __películas._En ese momento el moreno, quien se veía espectacular esa noche, llegó a mi lado.

Pero al entregar nuestros tickets al empleado, y cruzar el umbral que daba paso al Teatro; sucedió algo inesperado. Empezó a sonar una alarma bastante fuerte, que puso a Zack alerta y a mí me asustó. Inconscientemente, retrocedí y me pegué al cuerpo del deportista; buscando protección, por lo probable. El joven que estaba atendiendo, recibiendo tickets, se acercó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Felicidades! ¡Han salido ganadores por haber sido el número 100 en haber cruzado este umbral! – Los dos jóvenes miraban con estupefacción al hombre, como si no comprendieran qué habían ganado.

Aerith decidió adelantarse a Zack.

- Amm… ¿eso significa que tendremos unos mejores puestos para la obra, o algo parecido? – Se acercó al hombre, quien consultó una lista que llevaba; para luego volver a ver tanto a Zack como a Aerith.

- No, para nada… será mejor que eso. Es cortesía de la casa – Con eso empezó a caminar con lentitud, incitando a la pareja a seguirlo. Zack no estaba muy seguro de seguirle, tal vez esta ciudad fuera un lugar maravilloso y él lo había visitado varias veces, pero no le daba buena espina.

Pero la chica no pensaba de la misma manera.

- ¡Vamos, Zack! ¡Será entretenido! – Ella salió persiguiendo al joven.

- ¡H, hey! – dijo el moreno, intentando alcanzarlos.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

_Hace __mucho, __mucho __tiempo __atrás__… _La voz del narrador sonaba por todo el sector de EVENT de Gold Saucer, que estaba repleto de personas que querían ver la obra de teatro "El Poder del Amor". A penas retumbó la voz, el silencio reinó el lugar, viendo el simpático escenario que estaba frente a ellos. Una música se escuchaba a la lejanía.

"_Una fuerza maligna apareció en el tranquilo reino de Galdia… Y para colmo de males, la princesa Rosa fue secuestrada por el malvado rey dragón Valvados. ¿Quién ira por ella?_

_¡Justo __en __ese __momento __aparece __el __valiente __guerrero, __Albert!__" _Zack sintió como lo empujaban al escenario, y no le queda más remedio que correr para evitar caerse. Termina en medio de escena, viendo como todos esperan los siguientes segundos de la historia. Estaba el moreno vestido con una armadura un poco extraña, y llevaba una espada y capa. Se veía elegante, y alguna que otra chica mantuvo el aliento. Pero el traje estaba tan lleno de polvo que Zack sentía que estornudaría en cualquier momento.

Al mismo tiempo, entró un chico con una armadura medieval, y se colocó al lado de Zack. Con una extraña pose, le habló:

- ¡Oh! ¡Tú debes ser el gran caballero, Albert! – El silencio de Zack hizo que el caballero lo fulminara con la mirada – Oye, di tu línea –

- ¿Yo? ¿Qué línea? – dice el moreno, sin comprender ni jota qué hacer.

- Sí, tú… - susurra el caballero. Se para, vuelve a hacer ese movimiento y grita - ¡AHEM! ¡Oh! ¡Tú debes ser el gran caballero, Albert! ¡Te lo ruego, salva a la princesa Rosa! ¡Ahora, habla con el rey! –

Con una inclinación del caballero, entra de una manera parecida a la escena el supuesto rey, y se veía tan chistoso que Zack tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

- Oh, dulce caballero; ruego que salves a mi querida Rosa, que está en la montaña más alta, prisionera del rey dragón Valvados… - Un bufón de Zack, aguantándose de reir a carcajadas de las apariencias de los actores, hizo que el Rey se saltara toda su línea - ¡AHORA, por favor, elige a quién pedirás consejos! – Así, junto al caballero entró un mago.

De las tribunas, se escuchaban muchos gritos de pequeños: "¡Elige al mago! ¡No, no, el caballero, se ve más astuto!" y otros gritos como "¡Albert, elígeme a mí!". Por la presión, Zack optó que lo mejor sería omitir al caballero y hablarle al mago.

- ¿Y, bueno… qué debo hacer? –

- ¡Debes vencer al rey dragón con el AMOR! ¡El amor es la única medicina posible para todas estas curas! Pero, ¡oh, caballero Albert! ¡Mira! – Del otro lado del escenario, venía el disfraz de Dragón más patético que Zack nunca hubiese visto, y él traía cargando en sus brazos a Aerith, que le habían hecho poner un vestido medieval de color verde esmeralda. Ella estaba conteniendo la risa tanto como Zack.

El rey dragón la dejó en el suelo, y luego apuntó al chico.

- ¡Cómo se atreven a ignorar al rey dragón Valvados! ¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – Eso ocasionó que muchos gritaran entre el público - ¡El tiempo ha llegado! ¡He estado esperando este momento! –

- ¡Por favor, caballero Albert! ¡Sálvame! – gritó Aerith, muy risueña. Luego, miró al caballero y le susurró - ¿Así está bien? –

- ¡Este es el momento, caballero Albert! ¡El poder del amor debes manifestar! ¡Un beso bastará con todo! - Y, como Zack no sabía qué hacer, decidió "dedicar el poder del amor" a Aerith, dándole un beso en una de sus manos.

Aerith, roja como un tomate, susurró – Oh, Zack… ¡digo, Albert! –

El rey dragón empezó a convulsionar de manera chistosa en el suelo - ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡TE MALDIGO, EL PODER DEL AMOR…! – Con eso desapareció de escena.

- ¡Ooooh, el amor ha vencido! Ahora volvamos al reino… y celebremos – dijo el Rey.

- ¡Sí, sí! – dijeron todos, que salieron de escena.

"_Y __así, __el __poder __del __amor __venció __nuevamente, __donde __el __caballero __Albert __reinó __durante __muchos __días__…"_

Los aplausos comenzaron por doquier, dando por terminada la obra.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- Oh, eso fue muy entretenido – dijo Aerith, una vez que volvieron a la sala de transportación de Gold Saucer, que lleva a las demás atracciones. Estaba muy contenta, y sonreía. Zack, a su lado, la miraba.

- Sí… pero por sobre todo, ha sido espeluznante –

- Pero, ¡fue muy genial! ¡Los niños gritando, los actores, la escena…! – Se defendió Aerith, acercándose rápidamente a Zack. Él enrojeció un poco.

- Eso sí, creo que lo mejor fue cuando te sonrojaste con ese beso – Aerith abrió sus ojos verdes sorprendida, mientras se ponía roja de vergüenza.

- ¡Oh, tú! – Dijo, golpeando suavemente en los hombros a Zack, con sus manos. Él tan sólo sonreía, Aerith a veces era realmente muy tímida. Cuando se volvieron a mirar, quedaron un rato sin que el mundo les importara, como si la conexión de sus ojos la hubiesen hecho por primera vez, y que apreciaran los sentimientos que se vertían en cada uno.

Aerith quiso romper esa conexión.

- ¿Te parecería bien ir a la góndola? He escuchado que es hermoso el trayecto que hace – Así se dirigieron al lugar, mientras hablaban animadamente; yendo tomados de la mano. Cuando llegaron, la chica se acercó a una de las encargadas del lugar.

- Dos, por favor –

- Claro, tomen sus tickets y disfruten del viaje – Mientras Aerith recibía el cambio, una góndola bastante grande, hecha de madera, se acercaba hacia ellos. Luego de que les abrieran las puertas, Zack permitió a Aerith entrar y se sentaron frente a frente, al lado de una ventana.

Cuando empezó a moverse la góndola, Aerith empezó a mirar la ventana. El recorrido que hacía era realmente bello. Como ya era de noche, se veían todas las luces de la ciudad… estaba la rueda de la fortuna, la montaña rusa que llevaba a todas esas personas, como la gente aplaudía en el EVENT y como se escuchaban los vítores de personas dedicadas a los campeones en el BATTLE.

- Tan hermoso… ¿no es cierto? – Dijo Aerith, emocionada. Zack sólo sonrió.

- Sí, que lo es… - dijo, pero no haciendo alusión al paisaje. Nunca antes había visto a la joven tan conmovida en el tiempo que la conocía. Estaba tan sorprendida, que no deseaba interrumpirla.

A la lejanía se escuchaban los primeros fuegos artificiales, que ya salían para celebrar la llegada de la noche.

- Nunca antes había salido de Midgar, el mundo es tan sorprendente… -

- ¿Nunca? – Aerith asintió.

- Sí y no… había salido antes, pero era muy pequeña para recordarlo. Mi madre murió cuando llegamos a Midgar, así que se podría decir que soy de ahí. Tú sí has salido, ¿no? –

- Claro, mi ciudad natal es Gongaga; no está lejos de Gold Saucer. De hecho, hay una pequeña escuela ahí, pero mis padres prefieren mandarme a Midgar porque es más seguro –

- ¿Sí? – Aerith estaba extrañada – Midgar es una ciudad muy peligrosa, hay robos casi todos los días, Zack –

- Claro, pero mis padres creen que es mejor estar ahí que con ellos… si me quedara en Gongaga, nunca podría salir; ser alguien… ese es el anhelo de mis padres, no quedarme estancado – La chica abrió mucho sus ojos, jamás había escuchado eso de Zack, él estaba abriéndole su corazón, los motivos por los cuales él estaba en ese internado. Para cumplir uno de los deseos de sus padres, sin contarlos suyos propios.

Aerith le tomó las manos, y lo miró fijamente, mientras Zack se conmocionó con esa acción que tomo la chica. La miró, sus ojos verdes irradiaban ternura. Mientras, la góndola no dejaba de moverse.

- No te preocupes, Zack. Ellos estarán bien, estarán contentos de cómo lo pasas - _¿Cómo __supo __Aerith__… __qué __ésa __es __una __de __mis __preocupaciones? __No __se __la __había __dicho __a __nadie__… _El chico estaba conmocionado, nunca nadie había llegado con tanta facilidad a comprenderlo. _Ni __siquiera__… __bueno, __no __importa._ Consciente de que se le estaban humedeciendo los ojos, miró hacia la ventana.

- Aerith, mira la ventana – Ella obedeció. Una carrera de chocobos estaba haciéndose, donde los jinetes pasaron corriendo al lado del transporte. Aerith sonrió mientras miraba.

- Había un chocobo que tenía el color de su plumaje parecido al color del pelo de Cloud – dijo con una risita. Zack se rió.

- ¡Lo has notado! Ahora ya no seré el único molestándolo – Ambos se rieron, mientras inconscientemente se acercaban. Sus labios estaban muy cerca, mientras los fuegos artificiales seguían sonando y las luces no se apagaban. Aerith sentía el perfume de Zack muy penetrante, y él sentía la respiración de la castaña. La distancia era pequeñísima…

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – El gritó de una chica en una de las montañas rusas los asustó a ambos. Miraron en la ventana, pero el grito y la chica, como habían llegado, ya se habían ido.

- Menudo susto… - dijo Zack – Esa chica sí que tenía pulmones… -

- Sí… - Aerith había puesto una de sus manos en su pecho, sorprendida por el repentino susto – Aunque, no sé por qué, siento que conozco esa voz de algo… -

En ese instante la góndola se detuvo. La encargada les abrió la puerta, y ambos se bajaron del transporte, para aprovechar los últimos instantes dentro de la mágica ciudad. Andaban de la mano, sin que se dieran cuenta, disfrutando de la compañía del otro; a gusto.

El mundo era algo pasajero, sin relevancia. Si los dos estaban juntos, así, como ahora, ya nada importaba.

Pero Zack no podía olvidarse de las palabras de su amigo Cloud. _"__¿Qué __piensas __hacer __con __ella?_ _[__…__] __N__o __sé __mucho __qué __ha __sucedido; __pero __habla __con __ella.__Y __toma __la __decisión __correcta__"__._¿Qué haría? La cabeza de Zack estaba totalmente confundida, mientras el corazón dictaba otra cosa. Disfrutaba tanto la compañía de Aerith, pero no quería sufrir de nuevo. Apenas había podido superar lo otro; y la herida todavía seguía latente. No quería que esa herida afectara a la bella joven que lo acompañaba.

Cuando llegaron al sector de las tiendas de regalos, Zack se detuvo en seco. La chica se detuvo con él.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo ella.

- Aerith – dijo Zack, suspirando - ¿Quisieras…?

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡Aquí va el capítulo 11 de Feel! En lo particular, es uno de los cuales más he disfrutado al escribir porque es Zerith puro, del bueno. Y como soy una autora de fics, me doy el lujo de poner varias escenas de las copilaciones de FFVII en la escena, como la que tienen los dos tórtolos cuando deciden ir a la góndola (la saqué de la cita del parque que tienen en el Crisis Core) o la del teatro (cuando la tuve con Cloud y Tifa me reí un montón, y para que Aerith no estuviera OCC, saqué todos sus diálogos de la cita con Cloud, que tiene en el juego original). En este capítulo se muestra ese don particular de Aerith para percibir lo que sucede en su alrededor... junto al problema que ha atormentado tanto a Zack; y durante tanto tiempo. ¿Qué será?

¿Habrán notado las conexiones con las otras dos parejas que estarán en los próximos dos capítulos? Si lo hacen son unos genios xd. Espero en verdad que también hayan escuchado la canción que les recomendé, da más sentido a la góndola misma. Cuando tuve la cita de Cloud con Tifa fue realmente hermoso.

¡Espero que les haya gustado!

Reviews?

**Kmy42**


	12. Peleas de Chocobos

**¡Hoolas!**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII, sus personajes y su mundo no me pertenecen; todo ello va de la mano con SquareEnix. Tan sólo la historia es mía, proviene de mi cabeza y la escribo sin ningún otro fin.

Datos: Como ya les había dicho, la escena de Gold Saucer se divide en tres parejas, que tendrán tres distintas aventuras en esa misma noche, Ya hemos visto la escena de nuestra pareja principal (Zack y Aerith). ¿Quién vendrá ahora?

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Feel  
Capítulo 12: Peleas de Chocobos **

- ¡Tifa, Yuffie, por aquí! – dijo Cloud, que tomó a Tifa de una de sus muñecas, llevándola lo más lejos posible de la Sala de Transportación de Gold Saucer. ¿El objetivo de Cloud? Ninguno en especial, lo que más deseaba el rubio era perder tanto a Zack como a Aerith de vista, ya que esos dos merecían tener un tiempo a solas, como si fuese en verdad una cita para ellos. Aunque sabe que está jugando sucio, ya que esa mañana había hablado con Zack dándole ánimos para que estuviera con ella (y que no estarían solos, porque estaría él y Tifa); reflexionó en camino a la ciudad y decidió que lo mejor era que estuvieran solos… conociendo a Zack, estaría tan nervioso por tener a Aerith cerca; que se olvidaría de ellos.

- ¡Cloud, Cloud, detente! – Dijo Tifa, que ya estaba un poco harta de correr, mientras su pelo largo negro se movía al compás de sus pasos. Eso hizo el muchacho se detuviera y mirara los sorprendidos ojos de su amiga - ¿Qué pretendías? –

Desgraciadamente, Cloud no es muy bueno mintiendo. Prefirió contarle la verdad a su amiga de infancia, con lujo de detalles. Cuando terminó, ella sólo sonreía.

- Con que así están las cosas… si te soy sincera, yo planeaba hacer lo mismo; pero era para ayudar a mi amiga. No sabía cómo hacerlo… -

- Así que, ¿me adelanté a ti? – dijo Cloud, un poco compungido. Tifa rió frente a la cara que ponía el chico.

- Sí, la verdad. ¡Eres un genio, Cloud! A mí no se me hubiera ocurrido hacer esa maniobra tan directa – Eso hizo que el chico se sintiera orgulloso de sí mismo – Y, bueno… ¿no sabes dónde estamos? ¿Y de dónde diablos está Yuffie? – Eso hizo que recién los dos vieran dónde terminaron a parar: sin dudas estaban en el sector de Gold Saucer, llamado BATTLE. Y que Yuffie no estaba con ellos.

- Qué raro, creí que nos estaba siguiendo… - dijo Cloud, que la buscaba con la mirada, sin éxito. Pero no pudo seguir inspeccionado, ya que un hombre grande y musculoso se les acercó sorpresivamente.

- ¡Hey, chico! ¡CHICO! – dijo mientras se acercaba a la pareja. Tanto Cloud como Tifa miraron al hombre con asombro - ¡No me miréis con esa cara! –

- Disculpa, ¿pero quién eres? – dijo Cloud fríamente.

- Joooo, bueno, mi nombre es Dio, dueño… -

- ¡… de Gold Saucer! – dijo Tifa con asombro. El que respondía con el nombre de Dio asintió complacido que lo identificaran.

- Claro, claro, belleza – dijo pícaramente Dio, que hizo que Cloud se alarmara y se pusiera en frente de ella, y entre medio de Dio, para que éste no hiciese nada a su amiga. Eso hizo reír a Dio, que hizo que aplaudiera.

- ¡Notable, chico, notable! Tienes agallas, ya lo veo. Eres idóneo para lo que quiero –

- ¿Para… lo que quieres? No comprendo – dijo el joven rubio, entrecerrando sus ojos.

- No es nada del otro mundo, quisiera saber si deseas participar en la arena del BATTLE; hay un desgraciado suertudo que no deja de ganar y he apostado a que encontraría alguien que lo venciera – dijo, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Pero Tifa tradujo las palabras de Dio a su verdadero propósito, al motivo por el cual hablaba con ellos.

- ¿Quieres que Cloud le gane a ese "desgraciado suertudo"? – Dijo la luchadora débilmente.

- ¡Exacto, exacto, bombón! Ni yo lo hubiese expresado mejor –

- Pero… ¿por qué yo? – dijo Cloud, sin entender.

- Te vi corriendo hace un rato, cuando llegabas a BATTLE. Y créeme cuando te lo digo, nunca he visto a hombres formidables y bien cuidados como tú que tengan esa calidad de velocidad… impresionante. ¿Haces algún deporte, chico? –

- Esgrima –

- ¡ESO LO SOLUCIONA TODO! ¿Aceptarías? Si ganas, te lo recompensaré; no quede duda. Y las armas te las facilitaría yo, así que no hay nada que perder –

- Mmm… no estoy seguro – Dijo Cloud, que miró a Tifa para ver qué iba a decir ella. Probablemente, la batalla llevaría tiempo y una tarde entera. _Ahora,__justo __cuando __el __destino __hizo __que __estuviera __solo __con __Tifa__… __surge __esto. __Shiva __me __detesta, __lo __sé._

Pero, curiosamente, su amiga pensaba lo contrario.

- ¡Cloud, participa! – dijo contenta.

- Pero, Tifa… podríamos estar toda la tarde aquí metidos – susurró él, para que Dio no los escuchara.

- No te preocupes por eso, podremos venir las veces que queramos durante el instituto… ¿y cuándo se te presentaría de nuevo esta oportunidad? ¡Aprovéchala! – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, con la convicción que tienen.

- ¿Eso quieres? –

- ¡Claro! Te estaré viendo en las gradas, Cloud; apoyándote – Esas fueron las palabras que el corazón del chico deseaba escuchar. Así, miró a Dio y afirmó con la cabeza. Éste estaba contentísimo.

- ¡Exelente, chico! Ahora síganme, llevaré a tu amiga a una de las mejores posiciones de las gradas, mientras que a ti te llevaré a los camarines, para que pelees por mí y ganes esa batalla –

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Cuando Cloud llegó a la arena de combate de Gold Saucer, escuchó el grito ensordecedor de la gente; aclamando su nombre y por el derramamiento de más sangre. Para esa ocasión, el muchacho se puso unos botines negros junto a una chaleca delgada sin mangas del mismo color, con unos suspensores de color café. Había elegido, de entre todas las armas, una espada bastante parecida a un reloj en la manga, con engranajes. No era para nada parecida a su espada en esgrima, pero no le costaba utilizarla.

Estaba en verdad nervioso. Ya había vencido a todos los enemigos que se le habían puesto en los diferentes rounds, pero los nervios no deseaban abandonarlo. Miró con sorpresa al público, y tímidamente levantó una mano; la gente vitoreó con mayor fuerza.

- ¡CLOUD! ¡CLOUD! ¡CLOUD! –

Eso sí, durante la casi hora y media que llevaba dentro; todavía no había podido vislumbrar a Tifa, que le había prometido acompañarlo en las gradas, vitoreándolo… El corazón de Cloud se estremeció un poco de pena al pensar que, probablemente, él no había cumplido con las expectativas de su amiga y aburrida, se fue del lugar.

Pero ya no debía pensar en esas cosas, ya que enfrente de él estaba colocándose el "desgraciado suertudo" del que le había hablado Dio, y que quería éste vencer utilizando como muñeco a Cloud. Cuando puso un pie en la arena los vitoreos de las personas aumentó considerablemente, y al ver sus lentes oscuros el rubio se percató enseguida de quién sería su nuevo rival.

Era Rude, el alumno se segundo año del instituto y miembro del club de karate al cual pertenecía Tifa. Pareciera ser que Rude estaba muy sorprendido de que su rival fuera Cloud, ya que se levantó los lentes de sol para verlo mejor.

- ¿Tú no eres Strife, uno de los novatos? – dijo con su voz ronca, mientras se colocaba sus guantes de cuero. El silencio del chico lo interpretó, ya que siguió con su pequeño interrogatorio - ¿Eres amigo de Lockhart, no? –

- ¿Qué sucede con ella? –

- Nada de tu incumbencia. Ahora… -

- Sí es de mi incumbencia, es mi… mejor amiga. ¿Me dirás…? –

- ¡LUCHADORES, PREPÁRENSE PARA LA ÚLTIMA CONTIENDA! – La voz del árbitro, amplificada por tecnología, les advirtió que no era el tiempo exacto para charlas. Cloud empuñó su espada, mientras Rudo golpeaba sus manos; preparado para la acción.

- ¡A LA CUENTA DE TRES COMIENZA LA ÚLTIMA LUCHA, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ¡POR UN LADO AL CAMPEÓN INVICTO, RUDE! ¡Y POR EL OTRO, EL NOVATO LUCHADOR DE ESTA ARENA, CLOUD! ¡A LA CUENTA DE TRES COMENZARÁ, UNO…!

- ¡Cloud, buena suerte! – Esa era la voz que tanto deseaba escuchar el rubio. Se giró, y la vió: Tifa estaba sentada en primera fila, saludándolo con la mano. Sonriéndole.

- ¡…DOS…! – Cloud no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, _está __apoyándome__…_

- ¡TRES! –

PUM, sonaron los puños de Rude, que dieron en pleno estómago a Cloud; quien salió volando hacia una de las paredes de la arena. Si no hubiera sido por la espada, que la enterró en el suelo y le permitió hacer una pirueta, se hubiese estrellado con mucha fuerza. Pero no podía el rubio contentarse por ese movimiento, ya que Rude venía a toda velocidad para atacarlo nuevamente. Esa vez fue Cloud quien realizó jugada, moviéndose de tal manera, colocándose detrás de Rude y dándole una estocada fuerte en su espalda, que hizo Rude tambaleara.

Pero en ese instante, Rude golpeó en plena cara a Cloud; haciéndolo sangrar por la nariz. Éste decidió echarse para atrás, bloqueando uno a uno los golpes que su contrincante le daba con su espada: estaba perdiendo terreno. Y si la cosa seguía así, perdería.

Justo en ese instante, un recuerdo vino a la mente del joven rubio: cuando Tifa y él practicaban en Nibelheim, ella tenía un punto débil que al chico siempre costaba llegar, pero cuando lo hacía Tifa caía rendida o con serios problemas para continuar. Sería arriesgado, pero debía intentarlo.

Cloud esquivó el último golpe de Rude y contraatacó, haciendo que Rude saliera disparado; y mientras éste intentaba colocarse de pie nuevamente, el rubio atacó a uno de los brazos del moreno, generando un pequeño corte que el herido se cubrió con su otra mano: ésa era la oportunidad que Cloud estaba esperando. Con eso, y otro golpe de la espada, colocó a Rude en el suelo, apuntando a su cuello con la espada.

- ¡HA GANADO, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS! ¡CLOUD STRIFE ES EL NUEVO VENCEDOR DE ESTA NOCHE APASIONANTE EN LA ARENA DE GOLD SAUCER! ¡TRAIGAN ESE TROFEO, POR FAVOR! –

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- ¡Qué genial, Cloud! ¡Has ganado! – dijo Tifa, llena de felicidad una vez que Cloud salió junto a su trofeo de la arena de BATTLE, y estaban nuevamente en la Sala de Transportación – Has estado radiante –

- Gracias – dijo él, mientras sostenía el trofeo, orgulloso de sí mismo – Quiero decir, Rude fue bastante difícil –

- Sí, es un gran luchador. Pero nunca se ha enfrentado a mí con semejante fuerza, parecía otro ahí – dijo la luchadora, mientras miraba el horizonte y apoyaba su mano en su mentón. En ese instante Cloud recordó la conversación que había tenido con Rude antes de la pelea, y una molestia que no tenía nada que ver con lo físico volvió a invadirlo. _¿Qué __me __sucede?_

- Sí, claro. ¿Qué cosa quisieras hacer ahora? –

- Mm, no sé. ¿Qué quieres tú? – Pero Tifa no logró seguir haciendo más preguntas, ya que Cloud le apartó un mechón de pelo de su cara. El contacto de la mano de su amigo junto a su piel y pelo hizo que la chica tiritara levemente. Y la hizo desconcentrarse. Para evitar que Cloud lo notara, Tifa empezó a mirar hacia todos lados, intentando escapar.

- Hey, Cloud; ¿qué te parece ahí? –

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

El sector de CHOCOBO estaba totalmente abarrotado de gente, tanto de varias personas del instituto como de los demás participantes de Gold Saucer. Pero por fortuna, había una de las carreras que incluyen espectadores con asientos vacíos para mirar, y los dos originarios de Nibelheim decidieron sería prudente ir.

Cloud había visto antes carreras de chocobos, cuando su padre todavía no se iba de su casa, por lo que no estaba muy sorprendido. Tifa, en cambio, esta rebosante de felicidad; desde que su llegada al instituto que no veía a ni un chocobo. Como su padre era un criador de chocobos, se había acostumbrado a tenerlos cerca. Pero ver a tantos de ellos reunidos le daba felicidad a su espíritu.

- Que bueno que no entramos a EVENT – dijo el rubio de repente.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? – dijo la chica, intrigada.

- ¡Pero si pasamos por ahí Tifa! ¿No escuchabas la obra? Era para un público infantil… -

- Jajaja, pero Cloud, ¿tú no escuchabas como las chicas pedían que ese tal Albert un poco más se desnudara? Parecía que el actor era un modelo, o algo así – dijo entre risitas.

El silencio de ambos, y lo incómodo que fue, dio por terminada esa parte de la conversación.

- ¿Por cuál apostamos, Tifa? – Una pantalla estaba al frente de ellos, indicándole los nombres de los jinetes junto a las cualidades del chocobo.

- Joooo, no lo sé. No soy buena con estas cosas… ¿por qué no probamos con el chocobo 2-6? –

- Ya, no hay problema –

La carrera comenzó, y mientras observaban la carrera, dedicaba cada uno una mirada de vez en cuando al otro. Estaban demasiado cerca, los asientos no estaban hechos para tantas personas; y a pesar de que consiguieron un exelente lugar un movimiento de sus cuerpos hacía que el otro lo sintiera. Pero eso no les impidió disfrutar la velada.

Pero cuando el chocobo 2-6 llegó al primer lugar, Tifa y Cloud se pararon de un salto; celebrando haber ganado.

- ¡Ganó, ganó! – Tifa abrazó a Cloud fuertemente, llena de felicidad - ¡Sabía que podía! – El rubio también abrazó a Tifa, contento de la momentánea victoria que les brindaba ese animal. Estaban muy felices, pero la timidez volvió a sus cuerpos al separarse unos instantes y tenerse cara a cara, muy cerca. La chica se puso totalmente roja. _¡Estoy __muy __cerca __de __Cloud __ahora! __¿Por __qué __no __puedo __alejarme __de __él? __Es __como __si__… __no __quisiera __perder __contacto __con __él__… _

- ¿Cloud…? – susurró débilmente Tifa. La gente estaba yéndose del sector de público.

- ¿Sí, Tifa? –

- … - _¡No __sé __ni __siquiera __por __dónde __comenzar! _Muerta de vergüenza, abrazó a Cloud nuevamente. Como si no quisiera apartarse de él. Sin ser capaz de decirle lo que deseaba comentarle. Muerta de vergüenza, se aferró a él tal como lo hizo el día que perdió a su madre.

A Cloud se le vino a la mente ese mismo momento, cuando ambos tenían 9 años de edad; y su madre murió por una larga enfermedad que venía con ella desde hacía tiempo. Desde ese día, la amistad con Tifa se consolidó. Y, tal como había hecho ese día, inclinó su cabeza hacia su hombro ya que era él más alto que ella.

- A veces… Cloud… es difícil ser viejos amigos – dijo la chica, mientras, sin comprender el por qué, una pequeña lágrima se desprendía de sus ojos.

Y, aunque iba a sentenciar su muerte con su acción, su amigo decidió responderle:

- Sí, es difícil, pero… yo estoy feliz de serlo. Siempre te protegeré – Ella aceptó sus palabras, dándole un apretón a una de sus manos, que estaban entrelazadas.

Se quedaron así un buen tiempo, hasta que ambos se dieron cuenta que debían volver a los buses. Pero fueron lo más lento posible, intentando aprovechar cada segundo que tenían a solas.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

Hola, ¿cómo han estado? Luchando contra todas mis pequeños tiempos libres, les iré publicando semanalmente cada nuevo capítulo para que así no se vayan decepcionados (: Así que aquí ha estado el capítulo 12vo de Feel, teniendo de pareja a Cloti!

¿Les habrá gustado? Yo la pasé en grande escribiendo este capítulo - ese día la inspiración desbordaba todo - y me parece que demuestra la esencia que tiene esta pareja, que ya sea en el juego original/Crisis Core/Advent Children tiene tantos problemas para evidenciar todo... No creo haber hecho un OCC tan descarado y además, no me golpeen por el capítulo y su final xd; hay motivos para que ellos no terminasen ahora como Zack y Aerith... todo a su tiempo!

Nos vemos la próxima semana (:, ¡reviews, por favor!

**Kmy42**


	13. Fantasmas en la Montaña

**¡Hoola!**

Disclaimer:  Final Fantasy VII, involucrando tanto sus personajes como sus mundos, no son míos sino que corresponden a SquareEnix. Hago ésto por satisfacción propia y porque me gusta escribir, no saco aparte de eso ningún otro provecho.

Datos: ¿No puedo ser más mala, cierto? Pero dicho y hecho, aquí va la tercera parte de las aventuras de los chicos por Gold Saucer. Si antes amamos a Zack y Aerith, y luego sufrimos con Cloud y Tifa, ¿qué viene ahora? D: Muchos de ustedes son geniales y adivinaron a la primera. Luché por no salir de los esquemas de los personajes, más explicaciones abajo. Espero que les guste (:  
¡RECUERDEN! _Blablabla _significa los pensamientos de los personajes/ textos; aquí prácticamente abusé de eso xd.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Feel  
****Capítulo 13: Fantasmas en la Montaña**

_[Kisaragi, no me importa qué estés haciendo, pero te desafío. Este es el día en que demostrarás cuánto vales. _Mensaje de texto, De Vincent Valentine].

_¡Ese cretino! ¿Qué es este mensaje? ¿Qué intentas hacer conmigo, ah? ¿Intentas desafiarme a mí? No caeré en tus juegos… _Todos esos pensamientos brotaban de la cabeza Yuffie mientras iban dirigiéndose a Gold Saucer, mientras estaba sentada en uno de los buses que la llevarían a una ciudad…

_¡ABURRIDAAAA! No sé ni siquiera por qué quise venir, podría haberme ido a Wutai y listo, fin del problema. _

Pero los mensajes de texto no paraban de llegar. Todos decían exactamente lo mismo, una y otra vez. Era en esos momentos donde Yuffie de verdad comprendía que fue una pésima idea haberle dado su número a Valentine, a pesar de que lo hizo con el objetivo del club de puntería al cual ambos pertenecían, y de que justamente él era el líder. Mientras Tifa, Aerith, Zack y Cloud caminaban a la lejanía, la ninja se estaba maldiciendo. Seriamente, estaba planeando como matar al líder en este lugar. Los mensajes estaban hartándola.

Pero hubo uno en particular, mientras estaban los cinco entrando a la Sala de Transportación de Gold Saucer, que la hizo reaccionar.

_[Niña miedosa y cobarde. _Mensaje de texto. De Vincent Valentine].

_¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? ¿Quién te crees que eres, Valentine? ¿Aah? _Pensaba mientras agitaba su puño en el aire, como hacía cada vez que se enfurecía. Ahora ya no podía esquivarlo, era todo o nada. Aquí estaba jugado el honor de una nativa de Wutai. Y Yuffie le devolvería el golpe.

Como si el joven leyese su mente, llegó otro mensaje:

[_Kisaragi, te espero en WONDER. _Mensaje de Texto, De Vincent Valentine]. _¡Así será, niño bonito! La cosa es… ¿cómo irme sin que todos ellos se den cuenta?_

Pareciera que la respuesta hubiese esperado todo el momento la pregunta mental de Yuffie para presenciarse: mientras Zack y Aerith andaban muy por delante suyo, concentrados en lo que hacían, Cloud miró a Tifa y a la ninja, cogiendo una de las muñecas de la morena.

- ¡Tifa, Yuffie, por aquí! – Con eso, los dos amigos desaparecieron, yéndose a BATTLE. ¡Qué hermosa es la vida! ¡Tenía libre el camino para ir donde Valentine, colocarlo en su lugar, y luego irse de esta apestosa ciudad! Tan rápida como siempre, Yuffie se escabulló hacia WONDER.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Al llegar, observó que esta zona de Gold Saucer no estaba tan llena de gente; como normalmente pudiese suceder. Por lo menos, no había muchos estudiantes y el ambiente estaba tranquilo. Eso alegró a Yuffie, ya que así no la verían con Valentine y sus amigos no la molestarían eternamente.

Cuando justo pensaba en eso, vio a Valentine hacerle un gesto y empezó a acercarse a ella. Estaba exactamente igual, con su misma expresión fría y distante. Pero cuando vio a Yuffie, miró durante un instante hacia otro lado, como si le doliera verla. Pero eso hizo que la chica se enojara más con él.

- Kisaragi, viniste –

- ¡Claro que viene, idiota! ¿Con qué deseas desafiarme? – dijo ella, moviendo sus puños de manera característica. Vincent ni se inmutó.

- Exactamente. Pensé que nunca vendrías –

- Créeme, hubiese preferido matarme antes de reunirme aquí contigo, pero mi honor está mancillado y vengo acá a recuperarlo – dijo la chica, con sus ojos café brillando por su convicción. Cuando Yuffie siente pasión por algo, difícilmente se le puede sacar de la cabeza. Y Vincent lo había notado en los pocos momentos donde se reunía el club para practicar.

Aunque en muchos aspectos era una niña todavía, incapaz de madurar, los ojos de ella eran prácticamente los de una adulta. Vicente tartamudeó por ello, brevemente.

- E… Exelente – _Ahora veremos si el trato que celebré con Fair, y la información que me dio, fue verdadera. Por el bien de él, espero que sea así – _Iremos a SPEED, pero antes, necesito pasar a GHOST a retirar algo – Con eso, el chico empezó a moverse elegantemente, yendo hacia los túneles; con una malhumorada Yuffie siguiéndole los talones.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

El cuerpo de Yuffie se puso repentinamente más tiritón cuando llegaron a esa zona de Gold Saucer, que no se asemejaba en nada con el resto de la ciudad. Estaba todo lleno de tumbas, y el hotel estaba muy tétrico.

_Odio los fantasmas, odio los fantasmas… _Como medidas de precaución, la chica miraba hacia todos los lados posibles y que le permitiesen sus ojos, pero intentando aparentar que no tenía miedo. _No le mostraré a este chico uno de mis miedos… ya verá._

Mientras Vincent, que iba delante de ella, no podía estar más complacido. Se notaba que ella tenía un pavor ahora, y contrastaba totalmente con la chica que siempre muestra; pero es correcto lo que dicen: El miedo saca lo peor de uno. _Parece que Fair sí sabía de lo que hablaba… Kisaragi, es decir, Yuffie, está muerta de miedo…_

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de una tétrica mansión, Yuffie miró hacia el cartel que había delante de la puerta. Por muy asustada que estuviera, leyó claramente la palabra "Hotel" y no "GHOST". _¡Qué mierda…!_

- ¡HOTEL! – El grito desenfrenado de Yuffie puso a Vincent en alerta, mirando hacia todos lados y detrás de la muchacha, por si había un ladrón que intentaba atraparlos. Pero sólo se encontró con la cara roja de la chica y un pequeño kunai apuntándolo.

- Kisaragi, relájate… -

- ¡Pero, pero, cómo quieres que lo hagas si me estás llevando a un HOTEL! ¡H-O-T-E-L, Valentine! – Ese fue el momento donde Vincent nuevamente titubeó, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Yuffie.

- Kisaragi, ya te dije, vine aquí a buscar un… - Pero las palabras del muchacho quedaron sordas para la niña cuando se abrió la puerta de par en par y apareció un hombre bastante demacrado y con voz pastosa.

- Señores, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo? –

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH! - _¡Salió…. Salió de la nada este tipo! ¡Pero qué es eso! _Instintivamente, Yuffie se colocó detrás de Vincent y se aferró a su chaqueta. El chico se puso más rígido, pero ignoró aquella postura y miró al recién llegado.

- Buenas tardes, Señor. Soy Valentine, y he venido a buscar un paquete que está a mi nombre – El hombre miró fijamente al chico, como si pensara que él fuera un prófugo, de los más buscados. Yuffie tembló más y se aferró a la cintura de su acompañante. La cabellera larga de él tocaba la cabeza de ella.

- ¡Ah, claro, caballero! No se preocupe, tenemos su paquete desde hace unos días. Si me acompaña… - Con eso movió su mano y empujó la puerta con una rapidez escalofriante. Hecho eso, entró a la mansión.

Hubo un silencio repentino, hasta que…

- Kisaragi… -

- ¿Qué… qué pasa? –

- ¿Puedes soltar mi cintura? Estoy empezando a no sentir mis piernas -

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

_Ahora sí que podemos llamar a esto un parque, al fin cosas que tienen los parques de diversiones, como juegos de puntería. _El ánimo de Yuffie empezó a aumentar significativamente a medida que pasaba el tiempo compitiendo con Vincent Valentine, para medir cuál de los dos tenía mejor puntería. Había veces donde la chica vencía – sobre todo cuando eran aspectos de lanzar objetos – pero en las oportunidades que involucraban pistolas de agua el chico siempre vencía. Pero cuando notaron que se estaba oscureciendo y estaban empezando los dueños a cerrar sus locales, el chico detuvo a la chica:

- Espera Kisaragi, ¿cuántos puntos llevas? –

- ¿Qué cuánto llevo? Tengo aquí 500 tickets. Gané, obviamente, ¿no? –

- … No. Tengo lo mismo que tú –

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEÉ? ¡Pero sí es así, quedamos en empate y no te pude masacrar, demonios! – La muchacha se puso a hacer pucheros, pero eran más de enojo que de pena. Valentina sacó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Escucha. Queda poco tiempo para que los buses partan. Te propongo el desempate en un lugar donde quedará claro quién tiene la mente fría y quién no –

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

- ¡Llegan justo! Estábamos a punto de cerrar la montaña. Parece que a Cupido le caes bien, chico. Eso niña no está nada mal, parece que tiene carácter – Dijo la muchacha que atendía en la caja de la famosa montaña de Gold Saucer. En ese entonces, mientras Vincent pasaba el dinero, se escuchaba a Yuffie apurarlo a la lejanía.

- Gracias –

- Disfruta tu estancia en Gold Saucer – Dijo mientras a él y a Yuffie los colocaban en uno de los carritos. Estaban bastante juntos, pero podían coger las pistolas láser que tenían en frente sin ningún problema.

- Aah, ¿entonces tendremos que disparar? – Yuffie se deprimió un poco, ella no era muy hábil con estas cosas. Vincent tendría ventaja. Pero no se dejaría ganar – Te haré trizas –

Su acompañante lanzó un bufido, de queja. Pero mientras subían, vio cómo la cara de Yuffie se iba colocando cada vez tensa, hasta el momento en que tenía los ojos llenos de terror. Y en ese momento fue cuando Vincent se acordó de las palabras que le había dicho Fair: _"Que ni se te ocurra subir a Yuffie a alguna cosa que se mueva, se marea tan rápido como si a un bebé lo giraras unas tres veces"._

_¡Demonios! Debo detener esta cosa, sino me odiará por siempre… _A pesar de eso, el pensamiento que tenía el chico llegó demasiado tarde. El carrito ya estaba en picada, provocando plena adrenalina… y ganas de vomitar.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – El grito de Yuffie perforó los oídos de Vincent, pero ella no se daba cuenta de ello. Estaba totalmente aferrada a los fierros que tenía como seguridad, temiendo por su vida.

- ¡Hey, Yuffie; tranquilízate! – Gritó Vincent, mientras el carrito daba una vuelta violenta.

- ¡Claro, es fácil pedirlo! – Dijo la chica mientras iban por una zona plana, sin vueltas. Los blancos salían por su alrededor, pero ninguno de los dos disparaba.

- ¡Disfruta el maldito juego! –

- ¡No quiero! ¡KYAAAAAAAA! – Nuevamente una bajada infernal, pero ahora tenía un curioso brinco que hizo que Yuffie ya no se aferrara de la seguridad sino que de uno de los brazos del chico, que poco a poco le estaban cortando la circulación de su sangre.

El chico miraba hacia el cielo, y luego a Yuffie, que representaba la edad que tenía – y la inocencia que contenía – al verla tan nerviosa frente a su mayor nervio. Pero aunque su cara se mantenía igual que siempre, sus ojos ya no poseían esa crudeza de antaño.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

****- ... ¿En verdad estás bien? - Dijo el muchacho cuando vio que Yuffie salía de los baños de chica. Ya estaban llamando a los alumnos para que volvieran a los buses. Ella tenía la cara totalmente demacrada, y se notaba que había vomitado cualquier cosa que hubiera ingerido durante el día. Ella sólo lo fulminó con la mirada. Cogió su mochila, que tenía Vincent mientras la esperaba, y partió hacia su regreso al internado.

Pero ella no tenia idea de que había una cosa más en su mochila, que ella no había puesto.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡Hola! Aquí renazco nuevamente para traerles la buena nueva, el nuevo capítulo y que termina la interesante (y determinante, si permiten mi comentario audaz del día) de Gold Saucer. ¡Una pena! Amo mucho esta parte del juego, pero no la primera - cuando sabes del pasado de Barret - sino cuando ves quien sale con Cloud (como buena Cloti que soy, lucho y siempre logro a Tifa xd).

Son muy astutos, chicos, cuando estábamos con Zack y Aerith enseguida supieron que la pareja sería Vincent y Yuffie, me ahogaron la sorpresa. Pero me alegra muchísimo, significa que están atentos a las cosas discretas - o no tanto - que pongo en los capitulos. Les aplaudo de pie (: Además, quisiera saber si les gustó. En lo personal disfruté mucho haciéndolo, porque esta pareja de por sí es cómica y no quería enfocarlo tanto como se hace normalmente en un fic de esta pareja (casi siempre es del lado de Yuffie) sino que los hice por Vincent. Me gusta cuando él dedica su tiempo a observarla... y se adelanta a todo, mira que pidiendo ayuda a Zack para hacerla contenta. Aunque con lo último se le fue, pero todo para mejor wiwi.

Si me siguen con regularidad (agradeciendo infinitamente a los que lo hacen, ya que ustedes son los que me motivan a seguir, a pesar del escaso tiempo que normalmente manejo) notarán que yo detesto profundamente el OCC, a no ser que esté justificado. Por eso intenté ser lo más leal posible a los moldes de los personajes. Espero que me haya funcionado, primera vez que los utilizo para estos fines y eso me tiene un poco inquieta.

Además, les comunico que ahora estoy de vacaciones de verano; así que las actualizaciones vienen seguidas chicos! Ya no sufrirán más! ksdjadkj wiwiwiw

Este capítulo es mi regalo de navidad a todos. Espero que lo disfruten, y que comenten. Gracias a todos y nos vemos el próximo año -seré más puntual, promesa :D-

Reviews :DD!

Un gran abrazo, y feliz navidad y exelente año nuevo; se despide,

**Kmy42**


	14. Pink

**Hooola!**

Disclaimer: El mundo de Final Fantasy VII junto a sus personajes no son obra mía, sino que pertenecen a SquareEnix. Al escribir sobre esto no tengo otro motivo que mi propia satisfacción y nada más.

Datos: Como ya han terminado las citas de Gold Saucer (los tres capítulos anteriores) ahora veremos un capítulo que me agradó bastante escribir. Espero que les guste.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Feel  
Capítulo 14: Pink**

- ¿Qué sucede? – Aerith se detuvo para mirar fijamente a Zack, mientras la noche y las estrellas empezaban a dominar el cielo. El moreno vio como los ojos verdes de la chica resplandecían más que nunca, pareciera que esperaba que su acompañante le hiciera ese tipo de llamado. Ese tipo de pensamiento no ayudó en nada al pobre chico, ni lo reconfortó.

- Aerith, ¿quisieras…? - _¡Arg! No puedo decirlo así, ¡estoy demasiado nervioso! Las palabras no me salen. Debo… buscar un distractor _- ¿Algo? – Mirar alrededor sirvió mucho: habían llegado a la zona de regalos de Gold Saucer, que está justo cuando se dispone a abandonar el lugar. Aerith lo miró con cierto reproche.

- Pero, ¿para qué, Zack? ¿Cuál es el motivo de que quieras darme algo? – _¿Por qué Aerith siempre quiere saber cómo pienso, y qué siento? Me tiene de nuevo atrapado. _

- Amm… – El chico se puso a pensar, cruzando sus brazos. Hasta que se acercó abruptamente donde estaba la chica y con un dedo al aire dijo – Para celebrar nuestra primera cita oficial – La sonrisa del chico puso muy nerviosa a Aerith, que soltó una pequeña risita con la idea.

- Me parece un bonito detalle. ¿Podría escogerlo yo? –

- Claro, claro – Recorrieron juntos las diversas tiendas que habían por Gold Saucer, a la lejanía Zack advertía cómo, poco a poco, empezaban a ser ocupadas en su mayoría por los otros estudiantes que habían venido al paseo. No le incomodaba que lo vieran con Aerith, pero si quería hacer la idea que tenía, no quería que hubiera tantos testigos. A la lejanía vio el pelo característico de Cloud, que iba con Tifa directamente a los sectores de reunión. No quería encontrarse con ellos, todavía no.

Fue una suerte que Aerith manifestara algo similar.

- ¡Mira, Zack! – La chica sorpresivamente se entusiasmó, cogió la mano de su amigo y corrieron juntos hasta una vitrina. La tienda vendía exclusivamente cosas para chicas, tales como maquillaje, accesorios y decoraciones. Todo era muy bonito y llamativo.

- Jooo, no sé qué elegir, todo está muy bonito – Dijo Aerith tiernamente, poniéndose su mano en su barbilla - ¿No crees que sería mejor que tú escogieras por mí, Zack? ¿Zack? – Ella se giró, y vio cómo el chico la miraba, de una manera dulce y angelical. Esa mirada detenía a la chica, y daba lo mismo que pensara en ese momento: esos ojos azules profundos no le permitían ir más allá.

- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón. Yo escojo. Pero eso sí, te pediría que me esperes en esa gran pileta que había afuera. ¿Recuerdas dónde está, no? – La chica asintió – Muy bien, más de cinco minutos no tardo – Rápidamente, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó, dejando a la muchacha sola.

Sin esperar más, Aerith se dispuso a salir de la tienda, sin antes no parar de sonreir y tocarse la zona de la cara donde los labios de Zack se posaron.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**- **¿Éste quiere, señor? – Dijo el asistente de la tienda, tomando el objeto que Zack le había señalado.

- Sí, ese mismo. ¡Ah, y si lo puede envolver para regalo lo agradecería! –

- Claro, ningún problema. Vaya a la caja para que así después venga a buscarlo – Dijo el anciano, que lentamente se acercó al sector dónde envolvían. Mientras Zack, satisfecho de que tuviera buen gusto, empezó a dirigirse hasta la tienda hasta que una voz lo detuvo.

- Hola, Zack – El aludido no tuvo que ni siquiera darse vuelta, conocía a esa persona a la perfección.

- Hola, Cissnei – Sin detenerse, o mirarla siquiera, el chico comenzó a apurar sus pasos para poder pagar e irse de ahí, a dónde la esperaba Aerith. Pero la castaña de segundo año se puso a su lado y empezó a caminar junto a él.

- ¿Qué has hecho, Zack? Te llamé como unas cinco veces a tu celular, pero no me contestaste ni una sola – Dijo ella, sin rodeos.

- Ahh, lo siento, Cissnei. Pero lo he dejado en silencio todo el día, para así estar más tranquilo – La muchacha frunció sus cejas, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Zack. La conoce bastante bien para saber que ella estaba empezando a enojarse, y que intentaba controlarse. Independiente de eso, ella volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Será… por qué estabas con esa novata y no querías que te interrumpiera tu cita? – Los ojos de Zack se abrieron de par en par y se giro hacia Cissnei. Ella quedó perpleja por su actuar y palideció un poco.

- Cissnei, perdona pero… ¿por qué te preocupa tanto si yo salgo con Aerith o si no salgo con ella? ¿Cuál es tu…? –

- Creo que eso ha quedado claramente demostrado, Zack. Con lo que ha pasado entre nuestra amistad no deberías siquiera a pensar en preguntarme eso – El silencio se podría haber cortado con un cuchillo. El chico sintió como el sudor corría por su frente, y ver la determinación en la mirada de esos ojos café demostraba que ella estaba segura de lo que hablaba.

- Mira – dijo Zack – Éste no es el momento para hablar eso, de hecho, haz elegido el peor. Ahora, te pido que me dejes tranquilo –

- No lo… - Ella se disponía a hablar nuevamente, pero el moreno se adelantó y tocó uno de sus hombros para que se detuviera. Eso a Cissnei le trajo un montón de recuerdos, e hizo que se sonrojara y se detuviera. Ella miró a los ojos de Zack, pero los azules no quisieron hacer lo mismo.

- Nos vemos en clases. Adiós – Se dispuso a irse, pero ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

- Todavía tengo tu regalo, mira – Ella se levantó su melena castaña y le mostró a Zack unas tres argollas que pendían de su oreja, eran unos piercings de color rojo, azul y blanco. Ahora los recuerdos invadieron al deportista. Pero no reaccionó de la manera que quería ella, sino que sonrió y levantó una mano en señal de despedida.

- ¡Qué bueno que los usas! Al fin y al cabo, son un regalo –

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Cuando Zack divisó a Aerith, ella estaba sentada tranquilamente en una de las orillas de la pileta; pero no estaba sola. Hablaba con una persona, y el chico se puso en alerta por si era alguien que intentaba aprovecharse de ella o de su dinero. Pero su sorpresa fue gigantesca cuando notó que no era nada más ni nada menos que Tseng. Él vio primero al chico, y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Aerith para que notara al recién llegado. Ella sonrió de felicidad.

- Hola, Zack – Dijo su amigo, levantando una de sus manos. Zack le devolvió el saludo, y miró inmediatamente a Aerith. Ella estaba como un poco ida, no tomaba en cuenta esa reunión y miraba la luna; concentrada.

- Tseng, ¿qué haces aquí? –

- Vi a tu amiga sola esperando, y para que no le pasara nada; me quedé haciendo compañía. Parece que ya no la necesita más, así que me voy antes que se vayan todos los buses – Se paró, apoyándose en sus rodillas y limpiándose su trasero, que quedó un poco sucio debido a donde estaba sentado.

- Recuerda que no deben tardar mucho, sino serás nuevamente castigado –

- ¿Es que también eres mi madre? ¿O tal vez Angeal murió y se apoderó de tu alma? – Tseng lanzó un bufido. Miró a Zack profundamente, hizo un gesto a ambos y se despidió.

El silencio siguió apoderándose de la pareja, para romperlo al moreno no vio otra solución que sentarse al lado de ella y colocarle en su regazo un bonito regalo con una gran cinta dorada. Ella lo miró agradecida y se dispuso a abrir el misterioso paquete.

_¡Oh, es…! _Era un accesorio para el cabello, específicamente una cinta larga de color rosado claro, bastante sencillo pero bonita. Aerith sintió su corazón moverse un poco, a pesar de que ella normalmente no vestía mucho ese color le gustó el regalo. Zack esperaba a su lado a que dijera algo.

- Amm… pensé en una cinta porque normalmente no te pones ningún adorno e tu cabello y creí que sería bonito verte con una cinta, te viene mucho ese estilo y el rosado es definitivamente tu color – dijo nervioso. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿En serio crees que el rosado viene conmigo? – Dijo ella, risueña.

- ¡Cla… claro que sí! De hecho, soy de la idea de que uses el rosado más a menudo, te verías mucho más linda – Zack sonrió un poco al imaginarse a la chica luciendo ropa rosada, que con su gusto (destinado a ropa sencilla) le vendría de maravilla.

Aerith rió dulcemente mientras acercaba más la cinta a sus ojos, para examinarla bien. – Bueno, Zack, si ese es el caso; ¿podrías poner la cinta en mi cabello? –

_Arg, yo no soy muy bueno con estas cosas… _Con cierta dificultad, Zack dio a la cinta un par de vueltas por el cabello de la chica, dejando que cada extremo cayera por cada lado disponible; haciendo que la cinta se notara incluso cuando miraras a Aerith de frente.

- Listo – dijo satisfecho – Creo que… -

- Espera, ¿se ve bien? ¿Adeacuado? –

- Yo creo que sí. Ajá, se ve estupendo - Ella se miró en el reflejo del agua de las piletas, viendo cómo el rosado resaltaba de su castaño cabello.

- ¡Perfecto! Gracias Zack, desde ahora la usaré siempre – Sonrojada, miró al chico a los ojos. _Estoy tan contenta de estar con él, y esto tampoco me lo esperaba. Realmente es un ángel._

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente de ellos, pero ya no era incómodo o algo parecido, sino que tan sólo se miraban y disfrutaban estar juntos los dos. Aerith se acercó mucho más a Zack, estando tan sólo sus cuerpos a centímetros de distancia. Nuevamente el tiempo hizo de las suyas, y el moreno no pudo advertir que si no hacía jugada, podría perder esta oportunidad. Aunque al mismo tiempo, las dudas todavía se mantenían…

- Zack… -

- ¿Mmm…? –

- Tu celular esta vibrando, me parece que te están llamando - Era verdad, y el moreno no lo había notado en lo más mínimo. Probablemente sería nuevamente la pesada de Cissnei, pero la sorpresa fue gigantesca cuando vio que era Cloud. Contestó sin vacilación.

- ¿Cloud? –

- _¿Zack? Oye, ¿estás con Aerith, no?_ –

- Claro, dah. ¿Por qué? –

- _Los buses partirán en unos diez minutos más. Será mejor que apresures el paso _–

- Okey, nos vemos - _¡Demonios, tengo minutos para ver si hago lo que he estado todo el día…!_

- ¿Quién era? – Dijo Aerith, que miraba un poco preocupada a su amigo, que se quedó mirando el cielo nocturno.

- Era Cloud, me avisó que los buses partirán en unos minutos y debemos movernos –

- Vaya, será mejor que partamos lo antes posible – dijo ella sin dudar, se sacudió un poco la ropa y tomó su pequeña cartera, partiendo su caminata hacia el sector donde los estudiantes partirían. Pero la chica no pudo continuar su caminata, ya que una de sus manos quedó atrapada por la de Zack.

- ¿Sí? – Zack estaba rojo como un tomate, pero la noche le permitía que no se notara demasiado ese detalle. Automáticamente ella también se puso nerviosa, sintiendo como su corazón latía a mil por hora. – Zack, ¿sucede…? –

- Sí. Es obvio, pero me gustas Aerith – Él se paró para poder verle mejor sus ojos. Sentía que no hablaba por su cuenta, era como si alguien lo controlara a la distancia. Pero estaba seguro, e intentaba poder verse seguro de su decisión.

- ¿En serio? –

- Claro que sí. Yo bromeo mucho, pero esto es serio. En verdad… -

- ¿De veras? No sé por qué siento que estás dudando, Zack – Eso pilló desprevenido al deportista.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro.

- Es que… no te veo seguro - _¿Ah? Pero… ¡pero si lo estoy, Aerith! ¿De qué rayos hablas? _– Sin importar eso, Zack; tú también me gustas. Y mucho – Eso ahora puso nervioso al chico más que nunca… eso significaba que su cariño era correspondido.

- Eso me pone muy contento – dijo él, sonriendo plácidamente. Esas actitudes tan sencillas de Zack derretían a Aerith, aunque veía que lo que le había dicho lo mantenía preocupado – Aerith, no pienses que no estoy seguro. He estado todo el día intentando decírtelo – La aludida soltó una risita.

- Lo sé, pero te veía sufrir tanto que me tenías preocupada. Yo también estuve todo el día intentando mencionártelo, pero fallé. Me falta coraje – Dijo mirando hacia un lado.

- ¿Bromeas? – Zack le tomó los hombros a Aerith, mirándola con los ojos de par en par – Eres una de las chicas más valientes que he conocido. Siempre miras para adelante y no te guardas nada – Ella solamente sonrió.

- Tan bello…-

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿La cara? – Aerith soltó una bella risa, no podía creer la elocuencia del chico. Él sonreía inocentemente a su lado.

- No, no… ¡los ojos! –

- Ah… si quieres puedes mirar más cerca. Ojos azul como el cielo, ¿no? –

- Sí… y no asustan para nada – Lentamente, como en aquella ocasión, los dos se acercaron; pero sus labios no dudaron en juntarse. El tiempo, nuevamente se detuvo; curioso observador que juega con ellos dos en el infinito cielo. Pero se besaron como si nunca lo hubieran hecho, desesperados que eso permitiera demostrar todo lo que piensan y sienten. Las manos de Zack terminaron posándose suevamente en la cintura de Aerith, mientras sus manos se apoyaban en el pecho de él. Cuando fue requerido el aire, se separaron sin terminar la conexión entre sus ojos.

Hasta que…

- Oye, ¿quisieras… ser mía? -

Los ojos verdes de ellas empezaron a brillar más que nunca, del todo el tiempo que el chico los conocía. Las palabras que había dicho no las pensó, ni las analizó; salieron de su boca sin meditar.

- Oh, tú – Dijo empujándolo suavemente, mientras Zack se reía nervioso – Me encantaría – Con eso ella lo abrazó, y se quedaron así.

Una estrella pasó por encima de sus cabezas.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡Feliz año nuevo! Bueno, espero que lo hayan pasado maravilloso y todo lo demás. Con toda la inspiración (renacida nuevamente en mi interior) escribo como si no tuviera otra oportunidad para hacerlo, y eso justifica el por que tardé un poco más en publicar este capítulo; sucedió que me prestaron nuevamente la psp y jugando nuevamente con Zack me di cuenta que debía arreglar algunas cosillas... este es el resultado.

¿Les gustó? Espero, lo hice con mucha dedicación. Además, revela cosas claves y marca un antes y un después.

Saludos! Reviews?

**Kmy42**


	15. Tiempo Transcurrido

__**¡Hoooola!**

Disclaimer: Todo lo que tenga relación con el mundo de Final Fantasy VII y sus personajes no son propiedad mía sino que pertenecen a SquareEnix. Aquí lo que hago es escribir por gusto, solamente.

Datos: ¡Un nuevo capítulo! ¡Yei! Espero que les agrade. ¡Aah! Antes que se me olvide, desearía agradecer a cada profundamente a Vv-saya-vV y a fandita-eromena; creo que se los debo porque me mandaron señales de que esta historia todavía es apreciada y llamativa. Con cariño (:

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Feel  
Capítulo 15: Tiempo Transcurrido**

_El frío recorría cada célula de su cuerpo, pero al chico no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Estaba con sus manos juntas, entrelazadas, esperando sentado en un banco a que ella apareciera. No le importaba que estuviera atrasada una media hora, ni que poco a poco el vapor que salía de su boca fuera cada vez más y más neblinoso; con su presencia bastaba. Ese mensaje no podía ser falso, las palabras que provenían de su celular demostraban que ella estaba preocupada de que llegara tarde, o por lo menos eso aparentaba._

"_Discúlpame, llegaré en unos minutos más"._

El sonido de la alarma hizo que Zack se despertara de un sobresalto, asustado por la violencia con que volvía a la realidad. Mientras inútilmente intentaba apagar el despertador que estaba en la mesa de noche, veía como todavía la luna rondaba por su habitación. Miró hacia a la ventana y no había amanecido siquiera. Estaban en penumbra, y decido al sueño, el moreno quedó mirando cómo las estrellas jugaban alegres en la lejanía…

- Apágala, Zack… - La voz de Cloud nuevamente hizo que el chico volviera de su mundo y de sus pensamientos. Tal como si tuviera un potente electroshock, el chico abrió sus ojos y estiró su brazo para poder poner en silencio esa alarma y reajustarla de paso. Cuando vio la hora quiso morir, literalmente.

Eran las 4.14 de la mañana, un día normal de clases se venía y éste era el cuarto día con insomnio que tenía el deportista y estudiante de segundo.

_No puedo creerlo, cuando justo logro dormir. _Hace días que el sueño no llegaba con naturalidad al moreno, y eso lo tenía bastante harto. No sabía si era el clima que no lo hacía conciliar el sueño, o tal vez ese extraño sueño que se repetía eternamente todas las noches; pero no podía continuar una vez se despertaba sobresaltado. Y, cuando logra cerrar sus ojos luego de un largo momento intentando conciliar el sueño, el despertador suena a todo volumen.

Al chico no le queda otra cosa que sentarse en su cama, mirando pensante sus sábanas y escuchar la respiración profunda de su rubio amigo en la cama de al lado, separada por la mesita de noche que les correspondía como habitación. Cloud estaba dándole la espalda, durmiendo hacia la pared. Estaba bastante relajado, y estaba tapado con una simple sábana mientras Morfeo todavía lo tenía preso. Zack deseaba tanto estar como él, en esos instantes de su vida donde era una mole al dormir y nadie lo podía perturbar. Maldijo por lo bajo y volvió a ver la hora. Ya eran las 4.30 de la mañana y todavía no podía dormir.

Se echó para atrás, sin comprender nada. Se cacheteó varias veces, suavemente, en sus mejillas para intentar entender. _No puede ser que esté en camino de cumplir una semana de este insomnio. ¿Qué me pasa…? ¿Será… ese sueño? _Negó a sí mismo, intentando convencerse que la idea es ridícula. Eso siempre sucede en películas, en series y jamás en la vida real. Nunca con alguien tan común como él… ah, por favor, si ese sueño no debe ser nada más que alguna tonta broma que le hace su subconsciente nuevamente… Sí, debe ser eso.

_Espero que sea eso._

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Algo llamaba la atención con respecto a Aerith. Muchos la veían al pasar, y algún que otro estudiante la apuntaba sigilosamente mientras ella recorría los pasillos del Instituto. Había algo que hacía que fuera una pequeña luz que hacía que hasta las personas la miraran, incluso los de tercero (que normalmente son los que más ignoran a los novatos).

Eso recaía solamente en una cosa: y era la cinta de color rosado que adornaba el cabello de la chica. Era bastante llamativo (un rosado fuerte) que prendía de su pelo y que hacía que se viera mucho más arreglado de lo que ya era su larga trenza. A cada paso que ella daba, se movía divertido el accesorio, como si estuviera contento de estar con ella. Y no había día que ella no se lo colocara, tanto así que al cabo de unas semanas pasó a ser su distintivo, tanto entre sus compañeros de clase como los estudiantes mayores.

Pero eso no era lo único que tomaba atención, repentinamente los rumores comenzaron a aumentar peligrosamente porque se empezó a filtrar información que el capitán de Handball, Zack Fair, estaba saliendo con uno de los miembros del taller de Jardinería, Aerith. Las cosas empezaron a surgir a la superficie cuando los veían cada vez más y más juntos, él la iba a buscar de la clase donde estaban y se iban juntos a comer por ejemplo; o ella lo esperaba con un almuerzo cogido del casino cuando él estaba castigado con Cid (nuevamente) o porque tenía que entrenar. Verlos de la mano provocaba que varias chicas detestaran a Aerith por estar con un bello chico como Zack, mientras que los hombres se deprimían que otra chica linda haya caído bajo el hechizo del oriundo de Gongaga.

Las cosas entre los dos tórtolos, al empezar una serie relación, hizo que ambos cambiaran levemente con su actitud. Aunque fuera obvio que eso sucedería con respecto a sus amigos – pasaban más tiempo los dos solos que con Cloud, Tifa y Yuffie – algo había sucedido que la castaña estuviera pendiente del actuar de Zack y lo mirara más seguido, como si lo estuviera analizando constantemente; mientras Zack andaba muy pensativo, como si librase una importante batalla dentro de él.

Las juntas en el jardín secreto que la muchacha cuidaba con esmero eran también mucho más seguidas, porque era el único lugar concreto donde ambos podían reunirse y hablar, disfrutar sin ser vistos o espiados por curiosos. Los dos se quedaban muchas veces hasta tarde, hablando y mirando el cielo estrellado.

- Que felicidad – Aerith aplaudió contenta mirando cómo las flores más dañadas comenzaban a recuperarse luego de que ella las haya encontrado abandonadas y tiradas a su suerte en aquel jardín. A la lejanía Zack se contentaba mirando cómo ella las cuidaba. De la nada, ella se dio vuelta y sobresaltó al chico, que dio un pequeño respingo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Ella negó con la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos.

- Nada, sólo me acordé de cuando te conocí por primera vez –

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué ese recuerdo ahora? – Él se acercó y se inclinó a su lado, sin comprender.

- Bueno… me asustaste un poco. Fue bastante acosador, ¿sabes? –

- Debes estar bromeando, ¿me veías como un pervertido? Eres muy romántica cuando quieres, Aerith –

- ¡No, no es eso! – Ella sacudió sus manos negando a velocidad las palabras de su novio, de su amado – No te tenía miedo, nunca pensé eso de ti –

- Entonces, ¿por qué lo acosador? – Él se inclinó hacia un lado su cabellera negra, que estaba un poco más larga. Sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

- Porque no te conocía, era extraño. Pero no tenía miedo… tus ojos no me decían que lo tuviera - Ella se sonrojo suavemente, y Zack la abrazó rápidamente; poniendo uno de sus brazos en sus hombros. Un beso en una de las mejillas de la castaña hizo que ambos compartieran la infinidad de estrellas.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.O.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

Las semanas transcurrían velozmente. Tifa se daba cuenta de eso ahora. Mientras miraba el cielo oscuro y gris que estaba en ese día de otoño, soltó un leve suspiro. Estaba cansada de trabajar, de agotar energías estudiando para las pruebas semestrales que vendrían en Diciembre.

- Uff, no puedo creerlo, ya son las 5.30 – dijo mientras miraba el reloj de pared y estiraba su espalda. Su pelo negro azabache iba al compás con ella. Aerith también miró el reloj y lo miró con un poco de desagrado, soltó su lápiz y miró la cantidad de libros que habían sacado ambas para poder estudiar.

- Con ésta van… ¿cuántas tardes hemos pasado estudiando en la biblioteca últimamente? ¿Una semana, quizá? –

- Aah, no lo sé, pero esto me acabará matando. Por qué deben existir tantos deberes, parecemos esclavos… Y estamos en Noviembre solamente, no quiero pensar Abril y Mayo… - Ambas nuevamente suspiraron, pero Tifa aplaudió para darse ánimos y continuar con la redacción para literatura.

- Oye Tifa… -

- ¿Sí? –

- Perdona, pero… ¿qué sucede con Cloud? – La chica, que tan tranquila estaba desde su asiento, comenzó a abrir sus ojos frenéticamente, como si se hubiera descubierto su mayor secreto.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué crees que está pasando con Cloud? – Estaba levantando su voz, mientras se ponía roja como un tomate. Los demás estaban viendo quién era el que interrumpía su estudio, tal vez contentos de que aquellos pasara. La castaña silenció a Tifa con un "Shh", para que no siguiera enunciándose de esa manera; lo que hizo que cogiera rápidamente todas sus cosas y salieran del lugar. Cuando lograron sentarse en una banca, lo más lejos posible de todo rastro de humanidad estudiantil, Aerith siguió:

- Te lo pregunto porque he visto cómo lo miras, pareciera que no lo quieres como amigo –

- Pero… es así, Aerith. No sé por qué me preguntas eso – Aunque normalmente Tifa era una mujer bastante segura y confiada con respecto a los demás, pero cuando ella se veía involucrada en el asunto, esa rara fachada se desvanecía rápidamente. Y eso Aerith lo logró apreciar a medida de que iba conociendo cada vez más a su compañera de cuarto y amiga. Insistir no queda nada de mal.

- Pero, Tifa… ¿no te parece que podrían ser linda pareja? ¡Se verían adorables juntos! –

- Creo que eso no sería posible. Somos mejores amigos, no arriesgaré una vida de amistad a cambio de que podamos ser novios. Sobre todo, con lo que nos costó serlo – Eso hizo que ahora Aerith fuera la sorprendida, abriendo sus ojos verdes de par en par. El viento corría un poco más fuerte mientras ellas estaban sentadas ahí, por lo que el cabello se les revoloteó a ambas.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo es eso? – La castaña muy curiosa, empezó a inclinarse hacia Tifa, como si fuera una fiera a pasos de devorar su presa. La luchadora miró hacia todos lados antes de que decidiera que lo mejor fuese contarle un secreto.

- Amiga, debes saber que nadie en este instituto sabe. Los únicos somos Cloud y yo misma. Prométeme que nunca se lo dirás alguien – La mirada profunda, de dos esmeraldas verdes de la chica, respondió por sí misma esa promesa.

- Muy bien, te cuento – La morena tomó aliento antes de continuar.

* * *

**Comentarios:**

¡Hooola! Espero que estén muy bien. Aquí estoy yo, disfrutando al máximo mi libertad en las vacaciones de verano. Nunca había creído que disfrutaría tanto unas vacaciones como éstas. ¿Y qué he hecho de productivo? Nada más y nada menos que terminar proyectos, comenzar otros y empezar a armas algo por mi cuenta. En otras palabras, me he dedicado a terminar de afinar los últimos detalles para este fic, comenzar algunos nuevos (como un próximo Cloti que se viene :B), empezar a traducir para enviar a inglés algunas cosas y empezar a escribir algo propio -aunque el proyecto tiene para aaaaaaaños xd-. ¡Deséame suerte!

¿Les gustó el capítulo? Sé que está medio raro, pero siempre después de un gran momento, viene un periodo donde debe haber un tiempo, un desarrollo de los personajes. No todo puede pasar de corrido, no coincide con lo que se siente de vida y todas esas cosas. Por eso; además que finalmente averiguamos más cosas sobre Cloud y Tifa. ¡Esos tórtolos! Veremos próximamente qué cosas se nos vienen.

Un review me hace feliz (:

**Kmy42**


End file.
